


A Sky Full of Stars

by Lastwaterbender



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post BoFA, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Battle of the Five Armies. The relationship between the elves and the dwarves have always been tense, even after the war. The relationship between Kili and Tauriel may tip that balance that they have found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sky Full of Stars  
> Author: LastWaterBender  
> Fandom: The Hobbit  
> Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel  
> Rating: This Chapter is K+  
> Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.

Legolas stood next to his father, pretending to not be bored.

Today was going to be a slow, diplomatic kind of day. It had been months since the battle between the five armies and they were slowly recovering. Their relations with the Dwarves were on the mend and had started to become trading partners with them, thanks to the young dwarf prince.

Legolas stretched his muscles, the early spring day was asking to be explored. "Legolas, where is Tauriel?" Asked King Thranduil in a lull between meetings. Tauriel, though she had fought bravely in the war, had disobeyed a direct order and was stripped of her title as Captain of the Guard, now served as one of King Thranduil's personal guards.

Some though it as a promotion, King Thranduil surveying her as a possible pledge for his only son, but in reality it was a prison. It was to keep an eye on her and to reign her in when she needed to be. "I have not seen her this morning. I will go search for her."

Thranduil granted him leave and Legolas turned on his heels. He trotted don a flight of stairs to the main dining hall. The sight of her red hair absent from early breakfast goers, he turned down another hall to the dorms.

He knew the way to her room better than any path in the forest. He reached her door and didn't bother knocking. Tauriel laid asleep in her bed, dark circles under her eyes as she hadn't been sleeping. Her skin was pale and her cheeks flushed.

The prince sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her arm, startling her awake. "Shh, it's just me Mellon." He said quietly. She looked around confused, sweat beaded her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." She said sitting up, but the movement was followed by a wavy of nausea and she collapsed back into the bed. "No."

Legolas frowned as she struggled to sit up again, he pushed her back down. "Lie still, I will fetch a healer." He offered.

"I am fine." She said, throwing the blankets off of her. "I am late for my duties."

He sighed and stilled her with a hand on her arm. "You are not well, you have worked yourself into exhaustion. I will go fetch a healer."

She closed her eyes as she was succumbed with another wave of nausea. She had never been sick before in her six hundred plus years of life and it was an awful feeling. Slowly she pushed herself up and set her feet on the cold floor, bracing herself with her arms and her head hung low. It took all of her strength to push herself up into a standing position and tread to her washroom.

Dizziness overcame her and she fell to her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach into the basin. It had been one of the most unpleasant feelings that she had ever felt. A set of cold fingers wrapped themselves around her hair and held it away from her face.

When she finished, she rested her head against her arm. Legolas said something, but it was a muffled sound in her ears, he picked her up from the floor and she looked away in shame. He placed her gently back into bed and Legolas brushed her hair out of her face. "The healer is on her way." He said walking back to the washroom to return with a wet cloth.

He washed her face gently with it, he was tender in his touch and she closed her eyes. There was a soft knock on the door and Legolas got up to allow them entrance.

"Tauriel, this is Nimwen." He introduced softly. The elf was a little older than her, with a golden brown hair and soft eyes.

Nimwen greeted her and sat her bag down. She looked intimidated by the presence of the former Captain of the Guard and Prince, she had heard many stories about both of them and how they fought in the Battle. She had met Legolas before, he had come with a company of men that had been ambushed and she patched him up, but Tauriel she had never met.

She reached into her bag for some plants and a bowl. Setting the bowl down on the bedside table she grounded up some leaves with her hands as she started to chant. She placed the leaves into the bowl and reached in her bag for a vial of liquid that she poured on the leaves.

Taking the paste, she placed some on Tauriel's forehead and she chanted louder and more demanding. Tauriel closed her eyes as the magic flowed through her body, pooling in her abdomen. Legolas stood back and watched with worry, had her dealings with the dwarves exposed her to some disease?

Nimewen stopped and stood back with a gasp, her eyes filled with concern. "What is it?" He asked, his heart beating so hard that he was sure that they could hear it. "What is wrong?"

The healer took a deep breath. "This isn't any sickness, only morning sickness." She said and Legolas looked confused, Tauriel's face fell in terror. "She is with child."

The world crashed to a halt. Tauriel sat up and jumped away from the healer and Legolas took a step towards her, to still her from panic. "What?" He asked, looking to his friend who looked like she was about to flee. "Is that even possible?"

Tauriel hid her face in her hands, her breathing escaped in ragged breaths. "You are only going to make things worse if you keep hyperventilating." Nimwen said trying to calm her patient. The healer knew that whatever was happening was much bigger than she was. She looked at the prince. "Will you fetch me some Chamomile Tea, it will calm her stomach.

He hesitated before nodding and left the room. Nimwen set out on calming the red headed elf. "Come on Tauriel, lay back down please." He healer pleaded and slowly she coaxed her to lay back down. "You need to calm yourself, all this worry is not good for the baby."

"You must check again! I cannot be with child." She cried as a strong wave of nausea rocked her body and a bucket found its way in front of her to catch the contents of her stomach.

Nimwen pushed back her long hair and took the bucket from her. "I can test again, but if I had to guess you are quite far into your pregnancy, from the color of light . . . and the look of the bump under your dress. . . I would guess nearly five months." She said and Tauriel threw her covers back to look at her normally toned abs to see that they were replaced by the small swell of her belly.

Tauriel paled and her hand traced the curve as tears escaped her eyes. A sob escaped her lips and her other hand went to cover her mouth.

"Really, you need to calm down before I have to do it for you." She said gently as Legolas returned with a kettle and a cup that he handed to the healer. He looked to see Tauriel crying into her hand and became more worried than when he left.

He sat next to her on the bed and gathered her into his arms, she laid her head on his shoulder still crying as Nimwen prepared the tea. He tried to comfort her like he did when they first found her after her parents had died and she would awaken to nightmares.

Nimwen handed her the cup and it shook in her hands. Legolas steadied it with his much bigger hands and help her place it at her lips, she hesitated. "It's okay, it will calm your stomach." Nimwen said softly. "It will help you rest."

In a matter of seconds, her head lulled back onto his shoulder and her breathing evened out. "It's okay, she is only sleeping." Nimwen assured the prince, who took the cup from her and set it on the nightstand, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his side.

"Will she be okay?" Legolas asked in a quiet voice.

Nimwen nodded. "I believe so, as long as she stays calm she should be fine." She explained, rubbing her chin as if she was contemplating something. "I didn't know she was promised to anybody."

Legolas shook his head and looked away. "She isn't." He said.

"Oh this is bad." Said Nimwen, looking at the woman who was sleeping soundlessly. "If I had to fathom a guess, she is five months along, it must have happened near when the battle happened."

He stared at her sleeping form, there he could indeed see the curve that was accommodating the new life growing inside of her. He hadn't noticed it until now and she was nearly half way through the pregnancy. He slid out from underneath her and got up. "Stay with her until I return." He ordered as he traced his path back to the throne room.

His dad stood at a table with his dignitaries, pointing at a map of some sorts. "Did you get lost?" He chided, turning around to face his son. He frowned at the lack of the red-headed elf. "And where is Tauriel? I sent you over an hour ago to search for her. . ."

Legolas nodded his head in apology. "I apologize, father." Legolas answered, he was going to have to lie to him in order to save his friend. "Tauriel is with the healers right now." Well at least a half lie.

"Whatever for?" Thranduil asked, his fatherly concern shining through his kingly facade.

"She was sparring before her duties and hit her head. The healers wouldn't let me see her because they had to sedate her in order to heal her." Legolas said, his face neutral.

"Oh? Inform them that I wish to be updated of her condition." He returned to his work with the dignitaries. Legolas nodded and left, it always amazed him the times that Thranduil had felt so paternal towards the Silvan Elf, but how long would it last? He would immediately assume that Legolas was the father and assume that they had wedded in secret. Legolas wasn't stupid, he knew that his father did not like his affection towards her and would never allow him to pledge himself to her.

He sighed, he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

/

When Tauriel woke up, she felt heavy. Like every fiber of her being was weighted down. Her eyes opened and she could see Legolas sitting in a chair talking with the healer. She must have moaned because in the blink of an eye both of them were at her side. "How are you feeling?" Asked the healer, starting an examination.

"Fine." She said hoarsely. Legoas handed her a glass of water and she drank it slowly to prolong having them question her. He took the glass from her and she slowly pushed herself up, turning in order to get out of bed.

Legolas plased a firm hand on her arm and shook his head. "You are not getting up, Mellon." He said in a low voice. "I have some questions that we need answered."

Tauriel sank back down onto the bed, her back against the headboard. "Did you promise yourself to someone?" Asked Nimwen when Legolas fell silent. She shook her head, no she wasn't secretly married to someone. Premarital relations were not something elves discussed, but it wasn't supposed to happen.

"Were you forced?" Asked Legolas in a small voice, rape was often a casualty of war and it would kill him if she was taken against her own will and forced to live with the consequences.

"No." She voiced and he sighed in relief. "I was not forced."

"Then you know who the father is?" Asked Nimwen and Tauriel shifted nervously, only nodding. "Who is it?"

She bit her lip and looked away, her cheeks as red as her hair. "Tauriel, I cannot help you if you do not tell us everything." Legolas prompted, reaching for her hand in his and she pulled away from his touch.

Her silence and the small sob that escaped her lips spoke volumes to the prince. "It's the black haired archer." He said flatly. "The dwarf prince."

She buried her face into her knees and her shoulders started to shake, basically telling him what he needed to know. "A dwarf?" Asked Nimwen with a hint of disgust. "You mated with a dwarf? Is that even possible to conceive with a dwarf?"

"Nimwen!" Snapped Legolas. "Leave us!"

The healer nodded and took her leave without another word. "Tauriel, let me help you." He pleaded. "Talk to me, Mellon."

She knew she was being difficult, but now he knew of her secret, her love for the dwarf prince. She suspected that he thought something before now because her affection for him went from platonic to professional after the war. "I cannot talk with you." She said in a small voice, not lifting her head from her knees.

"Why not, Mellon-nin." He asked softly.

Tauriel cried out. "Do not call me that, it breaks my heart." She cried. His hand went to her back, she flinched, but didn't brush him away.

Legolas had always been one of few words, which was probably why there was things left unsaid between them. His mouth opened and closed it a couple of times. "Is it his? The dwarf?"

She nodded. "Before the battle and after I healed him." She whispered honestly, knowing that he deserved his honesty. Legolas thought back to the time after the battle when he was sure he caught the tail end of a kiss between them, but he thought that she was better than that.

Legolas felt as if his soul was being ripped out. "Do you have feelings for him?" He spat out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

She nodded. Not trusting herself to speak as she sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, wincing slightly at the newly found tenderness in her breasts. He got up and started to pace like a caged animal, his own feelings making him emotional.

She watched him with tears streaming down her cheeks. She hated that she had hurt him. "I will pledge myself to you and we will tell my father that it is my child." He said, stopping his pace to look at her.

"No!" Tauriel said shaking her head. "I will not allow it."

"Why not? We could be happy together." He pleaded.

She got up from the bed to stand in front of him. He could see the small bump that was forming under her bed clothes even better. "No, you cannot be happy with me." She whispered. "Your father has already forbidden a union between us and I cannot allow you to waste eternity raising a child will not look like you."

"Then we can go somewhere else. To Imaldris or wherever the stars may lead us." He pleaded taking her hands in his. He didn't want to lose her.

She shook her head and looked at their hands. "You are my friend, and I will not allow you to throw your life away for me."

He was quiet and looked at their joined hands. "I do not know if I can protect you when my father finds out." He said in a very small voice.

Her hand went to his cheek. "I will be okay." She whispered and he nodded against her hand. He didn't want to ask what she happened. Surely she would be exiled come news of her growing belly.

"I will let you rest." He said in a whisper, he pressed his lips to her forehead. She nodded and he took his leave. With the door shut, he closed his eyes and sighed, before putting on his brave face.

/

She didn't turst the healer to keep her mouth shut and knew it wasn't long before King Thranduil knew her secret. She quickly dressed and threw on her heavy winter cloak. She grabbed a satchel and placed a few of her most prized belongings, mostly small things that belonged to her parents and some provisions for survival.

But one thing that lay hidden in her nightstand found its way into her deep pocket, Kili's stone and the letters that he had written to her. With her things gathered, she exited her room swiftly. She avoided all popular walkways into the wine cellar where she took the door to the cavern where the dwarves had escaped. She knew the path like the back of her hand, she and Legolas had taken the path many times through their six hundred year companionship.

She trotted to the end of the forest and followed the river. Her ears were listening for movement, for someone to find her-she'd be as good as dead for abandoning her home. She was probably dead anyway once word got out that she had bedded with a dwarf that resulted in a child.

The grey sky above gave way to light rain, she wrapped her cloak tightly around her and she slowed her pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili stood impatiently on the balcony looking across the rebuilding city of Dale. It had been raining for days and they finally had a bit of sunshine before the clouds started to roll in again. He hated spring, it was impossible to be comfortable, because it was either wet or cold or even worse, both. Being a nomad for so long on their quest for Erebor had instilled a sense of freedom that he seemed to be missing.

“Think it’s going to storm again?” Asked his brother, clasping a hand on his shoulder and startling him out of his daze.

“Aye.” Kili nodded and turned to face him. He tried to hide his somber face, but his brother knew him all too well.

Fili squeezed his shoulder. “What’s bothering you?” He asked concerned.

“Nothing is bothering me.” He lied, but his anxiousness was rubbing off in the wrong way. Fili gave him a look that said that he knew that his brother was lying. “I just have a bad feeling, is all. I don’t know what it is, like something bad is about to happen.”

Fili bit his lip, his brother had always been in tune with nature and had an unnatural sixth sense for predicting stuff. "If it’s something big, we will be prepared for it, whatever it is.” A clap of thunder startled the brothers. “Best we get inside before we get wet.”

The younger brother nodded and took one more look to the slightly visible forest of tress that was Mirkwood. He missed a certain red-headed elf.

They corresponded well enough, but it wasn’t the same. He missed her smile and laughter, the way she slept cuddled up next to him when she slept. She sighed and followed his brother, he would ask his uncle to be on the next trade with the Woodland Realm.  “Come on, I’m hungry.” Said Kili, placing an arm around his brother’s shoulder.

It always amazed Fili how his brother’s mood could change with the wind. “There’s my brother.” Fili said, he knew that his brother was pining over the elf that had saved him. He had hoped that one day it would be easier for him to let her go. Especially with the halls soon to be filling with eligible dwarven lasses. Not that he had a problem with the she-elf, she was quite beautiful, if one was into that sort of things.

Another boom of thunder and the sound of rain echoed through the empty halls. “Sure sounds like a doozy out there.” Commented Bofur who appeared behind them. His brother mumbled nonsense in agreement.

Dinner was always the best meal of the day. Everyone was enthusiastic after a hard day of piece back Erebor to its once majestic self, Kili tried to keep up with the conversation and Fili filled in when he couldn’t.

When dinner ended, Kili and Fili joined their uncle in the throne room. It was their normal routine, they would discuss the day and plan for the next one before adjuring for the evening. Kili stood and listened to the conversation, his stomach still pitted with anxiety. Whatever it was that was causing it, was getting stronger.

A voice saying his name interrupted his thoughts. “Kili?” Asked Thorin with concern.

“What? I’m sorry, uncle.” Kili responded with a blush.

“I asked if you were okay.” Thorin said looking over his nephew.

Kili nodded his head. “I am fine, I just have this awful feeling. . .” As if the gods were playing a cruel trick on them, the big doors were thrown open and a very wide eyed Ori.

“Ya might want to come see this.” He said breathlessly and high tailed it back in the direction that he came.

The three decedents of Durin shared a look before trotting after him. Fili shook his head, Kili’s sixth sense was correct again. They followed Ori to the great hall to a few dwarves surrounding something that on the floor. At the arriving footsteps, the dwarves cleared a path for the royal family to revel a huddled figure, larger than any of them, wrapped in a thick green cloak sitting in a puddle of water.

It was Kili who reach the figure first. He dropped to his knees and gently pulled the hood away from its hidden face. “Tauriel?” He whispered and removed the hood completely and Fili knew that it wasn’t a question, but a surprise. Kili placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him for a brief moment of lucidity before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell onto the floor. Kili held her up, cradling her against him.

“An elf?” Asked Thorin looking at the others, who shrugged. “Are there any others?”

Kili stopped paying attention to his uncle and focused on the soaked elf. Her body convulsed in shivers against him and he looked at his brother. “She needs to get out of these wet clothes.” Fili said as he unbuttoned the cloak at her neck and it fell onto the floor.

“She’s freezing.” He said, not bothered that half of his clothes were now soaked. Fili took off his jacket, still warm from his body heat and tucked it around her. Without speaking, Fili helped his brother to his feet and Kili scooped her up into his arms. It wasn’t as if she was heavy, she was surprisingly light but her height made it awkward. Thorin announced that he was going to search to see if her company had been attacked as the brothers disappeared out of the great hall and into the dorms.

The first room they reached was Fili’s and with great care Kili sat her down on the bed. She leaned awkwardly against him as he started to undress her. The older brother disappeared in order to find some towels, which was probably a good thing, because Kili undressing her was making him flashback to when he had done it in passion. He shook the thoughts from his head as her shoes were tossed away, followed by her green leggings.

Fili reappeared with a stack of towels as Kili lifted the tunic off her head, Fili quickly wrapped the towel around her small body to save her modesty and over her shoulders for warmth. The younger brother pushed her back slightly to look her over, her eyes were open and it look like she was there, but she didn’t speak. Her lips were still very blue. A towel was wrapped around her head and Fili towel dried the long locks.

Kili rubbed her bare arms and soon her skin returned to its normal fawn like color.  Her shivering stopped and her cheeks regained some color. “Kili?” Came her hoarse voice. Fili stopped ringing out her hair and took a step back.

He immediately placed a hand on her cheek. “There she is.” He said tenderly and Fili bit his lip suddenly uncomfortable, like he was not supposed to see this side of his brother. “Are you feeling better?”

She nodded and stayed silent. Fili turned to his wardrobe and grabbed a set of clothes, knowing that it was going to be an awkward fit, but it was the best that they could do until morning when they could run to Dale for something better. “Here, let’s put this on you.” Said the older brother softly.

Tauriel tensed at his concern, but nodded.

She took the shirt from him and put it over her head, feeding her arms through the sleeves. The sleeves that were normally long for Fili stopped mid-forearm, hung big down her sides and stopped mid-thigh. The pants were just as bad, stopping mid-calf and the waistband was way too big and even the drawstrings didn’t help. Her feet wore the worse off, her feet were much smaller than Fili’s and the socks nearly covered what the pants didn’t.

She stood in front of them looking absolutely ridiculous. She looked away ashamed, feeling exposed. She hadn’t come up with plan once she got to Erebor, really she didn’t think that she would make it this far not without Legolas or worse, King Thranduil catching up to her. She was really in Erebor, wearing dwarven clothes with Kili and Fili standing in front of her, watching her with concern.

“Tauriel?” Said Kili’s voice through her thoughts.

That was when she felt it, the small flutter as soft as butterfly wings inside of her. Her hand went to her stomach and her knees gave way. Both brothers caught an arm and sat her gently on the bed, both trying to gauge her sudden state of shock. “Tauriel?” Asked Kili again and there it was again.

She shook her head out of her revere and looked at the brothers. “I am sorry to worry you.” She said softly and Kili took her hand.

“You’ve frightened me enough for one lifetime.” He said softly with his charm smile, that has gotten him many things in the past. Tauriel’s soft face fell and she looked at their joined hands. “I did not mean to upset you.”

She shook her hair and it fell from the braid that Fili made to hold it back. “I must tell you why I am here.” She said in a soft voice and Fili took it as a cue that he wasn’t welcomed any longer. “You do not have to leave . . . Fili, there is no use hiding anything.”

The blond haired dwarf looked surprised and shared the look with his brother. She took a deep breath suddenly very nervous and Kili squeezed her hand. “It’s okay, take your time.”

Her other hand went protectively over her stomach again and the feeling in Fili’s stomach dropped. “I am with child.” She said in a whisper and the room was silent.

The world for the second time came to a complete stop as the brothers tried to process the information. Was this even real?

When the world started spinning again, Kili enveloped her in his arms and held her tightly. It was Fili who stood dumbstruck and spoke. “You are expecting a child.” Fili said flatly and she nodded against Kili’s chest. “Is it Kili’s?”

_Do you think she could’ve loved me?_

The pieces fit together perfectly. She let out a shaky breath and nodded. “I have not. . .” She said hoarsely and stopped herself, shaking her head. It was a too intimate question coming from the brother and Kili didn’t seem to question the paternity.

“Does King Thranduil know?” Fili asked, slight panic in his voice. “Does he know about any of this?”

“No.” Tauriel said, pushing back from Kili and tucking her legs under her. “I recently found out all of this and I left. But I fear he will find out soon and come looking for me, if he already hasn’t.” She was being honest, she knew that she created a very delicate situation between both great kingdoms.

“Will he know that it is . . . mine?” Asked Kili and a small voice.

“Legolas knows, but he will not speak.” She said, she hoped that he wouldn’t speak in order to displace the blame that HE could be the father. “The healer though, I cannot be so sure.”

“What does the healer, regarding the baby? Is it healthy?” Kili asked and Fili rolled his eyes.

Tauriel shrugged. “I do not know, I was very sick a couple of days ago, she did her examination and discovered I was pregnant and. . .I did not take it very well, but she thinks I am about five months a long.” She swallowed and her fingers played with the hem of his shirt. “Which is roughly correct.”

“And now?” Asked Kili and she looked at him confused. “Are you taking it better?”

“I’ve had more than five minutes to digest this information.” She answered softly, she looked up at him to see him smile down at her. There was that flutter, be it her heart or the little being inside of her. His soft smile was too much and she looked away. 

Fili was the one who put them back on track. “How long since you left Mirkwood?” He asked folding his arms.

“A week or so. The rain slowed me down considerably.” She responded.

Fili looked at his brother. “We must talk with uncle.” He said and Kili nodded in agreement, he took a step back, standing by the door to allow his brother some privacy. 

“You should get some rest.” He whispered, his finger caressing her cheek. She nodded in agreement, she was tired, but she knew that she had to explain herself.  She stood up to allow him to turn down the covers and she slid in between the sheets.

He pulled the blankets up over her body, his hand went back to their growing baby. “What are you feeling, Kili?” She asked in a whisper, it nearly sounded desperate.

A smile filled his face again, to reassure her. “I am overwhelmed with feelings. I am happy and excited and a little bit worried.” He brushed his fingers through her hair, loosening the braid that Fili had placed into her hair. “I am scared. I would rather stay here with you.”

She placed a hand on his cheek, her long fingers weaving through his beard. She pushed herself up and pressed her lips to his. His gripped her arms, not allowing her to end the kiss until he was ready. When the need for air became a necessity, he pushed back and rested his forehead against hers. “I will return after I speak with my uncle.” He said and pressed one more kiss to her lips.  

Tauriel nodded and laid back down on the bed. Kili pressed one more kiss to her forehead before joining his brother at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds out why Tauriel is in Erebor

The second worse thing Kili could do was fall in love with an elf. The first? Laying with an elf and having a child with one. Though the dwarves and the elves were on the way to being full blown trading partners, both parties barely tolerated each other. 

To complicate things more, Dwarven heredity was not something to be messed with. It was not common for a male and female to become compatible, but rare that they can conceive. But an elf and a dwarf? He bet his beard it was unheard of. 

He watched as Kili smile at her in whispers, he also didn’t shy away as he kissed her deeply. As much as Fili did not want to admit it, he believed that they both shared deep feelings for each other and it ran deep enough to create a child.

He was going to be an uncle. This child, an heir of the Durin throne.

He was flushed with excitement, was this what Thorin felt when he found out he was going to be an uncle? Fili didn’t care that the child was to be half elf, he wanted it to be healthy and he would give it a fighting chance. 

As they walked in the hallway, Fili smacked his brother upside the head. “What was that for?” Growled Kili, rubbing the spot that he hit. 

Fili stood with his hands on his hips. “You’re a right idiot, you know that right?” He snapped in a whisper, it was late and most of the dwarves were probably asleep. “Sleeping with an elf?”

It was the glare from the younger brother that nearly made Fili step back. “I did not think you were one of those who I had to convince that elves are decent beings. . .” He growled.

Fili about exploded. “Erebor’s alliance with the Woodland Realm is very delicate, something like this can destroy everything that you did to mend the bond between us.” He said, clearly being the political one out of the both of them. 

“It is not like I knew that it was possible to be in this situation.” Kili said, running a hand through his hair. He deflated, he knew the reality of what would happen if Thranduil found out. It was one of the million thoughts that went through his head right after she told him. “I didn’t know that loving her could result in a child, but I cannot and will not change what I feel for her nor what has been done.

Fili sobered up. “I know.” He placed his arm across his shoulders and led him towards the Great Hall. For a brief moment he allowed his excitement to surface. “You’re going to be a father, imagine that.” He said, pulling him in for a hug.

“And you are going to be an uncle.” Kili added, holding his brother tightly with a laugh. 

Their brief moment was shattered when they reached the Great Hal. Thorin, Dwalin and Nori had returned from searching the foot path that Tauriel had taken to get there. They shook off their coats that were heavy with rain water. “We went to the overlook and didn’t see anything.” Reported the king. “But we found this.” In his hand were her weapons. 

“She traveled alone.” Said Fili and prayed that Kili would allow him to speak. His discomfort did not go unnoticed by the mighty king.

“Let us take this somewhere else, I wish to dry off.” He said and looked at the two dwarves who had accompanied him out in the rain. “Thank you, get some rest.”

Both Dwalin and Nori nodded and took their leave. Thorin led the way to his private chamber, in the opposite direction of the regular dorms. He opened the door and went to his closet, throwing it open in search of dry clothing as his nephews stood should to shoulder waiting to be spoken to. “Tell me, what did the she-elf tell you?”

“She seeks refuge from the Woodland Realm.” Fili announced and Kili held his breath. Thorin froze with his wet tunic half way off his body.

“Refuge?” Asked Thorin to clarify that he had heard them correctly. “To Erebor? From the Woodland Realm?” 

Fili looked to Kili, It was his turn to fill in the blanks. “Her name is Tauriel.” He started and Thorin frown, hidden by him putting on his tunic. “She saved me back in Lake Town, when I was poisoned.”

“And do you owe her a debt?” Asked Thorin and Kili’s face fell trying to understand what he had meant by it. “Do you owe her for saving her life?”

“No!” He cried defensively. “She seeks refuge because she is with child.” 

Thorin whipped around, looking at him confused. “I don’t understand why that matters.” He responded looking between both of his nephews. “I don’t want to be involved with King Thranduil’s issues.”

The brothers shared a look. “That cannot be an option.” Said Fili. 

“She is having my child, uncle.” Kili cried out, stepping towards him. 

Thorin looked from Kili to Fili and then back to Kili. ”What?” Thorin roared stepping towards his youngest nephew. They were within striking distance of each other and Fili place a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“That is not even possible!”

“It is possible,” Kili defended with a gentle voice. “You can see that she is with child. . .”

“She must be playing you for a fool then. How could you be so reckless?” Thorin yelled and Kili flinched. “She is the enemy.”

Kili gave a strong glare that made Fili shift uncomfortably. “She is not the enemy, the elves are not our enemy anymore.” He snapped, he knew that he was on very thin ice because nobody talked to the king that way. “And before you even suggest, she is not a spy for King Thranduil either.”

“You are too blinded by your lust to see what is happening here.” Thorin responded, he remembered seeing the elf in the course of their escape from Mirkwood, to when the war ended and knew that she was beautiful, but he also knew the magic that elves used to get what they wanted. 

“I am not blinded by anything!” Kili roared, before he took a step back from his uncle, panting. “I have never seen more clearly, she escaped from the Woodland Realm to get away from King Thranduil. To bring me news of my baby.” 

Thorin’s hand went to his eyes, to pinch a way the tension that built up behind his eyes. He took a deep breath and Fili could tell that he was trying to not lose control. “I know that your hatred of elves is deep inside and I understand that they wronged you after Erebor fell, but Tauriel is not like King Thranduil. She is precious and pure like starlight.” Kili said firmly. 

“I am done talking about this right now.” Thorin said with his back to Kili. “You may leave and we will discuss this in the morning.” 

Kili took a deep breath and turned on his heels and left the room. 

Thorin mumbled to himself something along the lines of ‘even sounding like bloody elves,’ before he called for Fili. Fili slowly turned around, but his name was called. “Yes Uncle?”

“You are my right hand, tell me your thoughts.” He asked and Fili stepped up, it wasn’t every day that he sought out his counsel. Thorin recognized Fili’s young and idealistic views, he valued his opinion. “Kili is my brother and I only want to see him happy. If an elf is the one who makes him happy, then so be it.”

Thorin didn’t turn around, but he sighed. “Kili is like a son to me, but I am not sure if this could be.” He responded slowly. “If I allow the elf, what does that do to the kingdom that we fought so hard to get back? If I turn my back on the elf, then I will lose Kili.”

Fili knew that he was in a tight spot, he was too as heir to the throne. Hatred for the elves ran deep in the bones of the dwarves, but Fili truly didn’t mind them. He hadn’t been born yet when it had all started and he didn’t mind when they wandered through the Blue Mountains to reach their kin on the other side. Kili was always the one who liked to listen to their stories and play with the younger ones. 

“If you want my opinion, I think you ought to get to know Tauriel before you pass your judgment. She risked everything to save Kili back in Lake Town.” He responded. Thorin turned around and nodded. “Don’t make any decisions when you are angry.”

He clasped a hand on his shoulder. “You will make a great king one day, Fili.” He said with a small smile. 

“I did learn from the greatest King.” Fili answered and took his leave, wishing his uncle a good night. He shut the door behind him and Kili was pacing in the hallway looking absolutely sick with worry. 

“Please tell me you were able to talk some sense into him.” Kili pleaded, his hands trembling. 

Fili placed a hand on his shoulder. “I think I got him to think about it.” Fili said. “Go back to Tauriel and get some sleep.” Kili was about to argue with him, but Fili shook his head and turned him around, shoving him in the direction of the dorms. He needed a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil finds out things

King Thranduil was the most patient man in Middle Earth. 

He waited for one of the many nameless guards to bring his son to him. He had a lot of explaining to do. Firstly, nobody had updated him on Tauriel’s ‘condition’ and secondly, he was lied to about her condition. He wasn’t all too sure what his son’s connection to it all was, but he was about to find out. 

Thranduil had heard rumors from his most trusted advisors and he had hoped to put them to rest. He was too old to play such childish rumor games. 

Legolas trotted up the stairs and nodded formally. “You called for me, father?” He asked.

“Where is Tauriel?” He asked, standing up from his throne. He took the stairs slowly and removed his crown, placing it on its holder. “I know that you lied to me about her hitting her head yesterday.”

He looked at his feet before he spoke. “I did not mean to lie, Tauriel asked that I cover for her.” He answered. “She was not feeling like herself yesterday.”

Thranduil looked at him with a stony expression. “She was not feeling like herself?” He questioned. 

“She was sick.” Legolas responded, knowing that his small answers was going to make his father mad. He had spent the better half of the day searching for Tauriel and she was nowhere to be found. 

“Elves do not usually get sick, “He said trailing off. “Unless an elleth is carrying a child.” If it was possible for Legolas’ heart to stop beating, it would have.

He was at a loss for words as his father circled him. Had it been any other she-elf then it would’ve gone under his radar, but he basically raised Tauriel. “You’re silence leads me to believe that there is truth in that statement. Tauriel is with child.”

Legolas nodded. “She is.”

Thranduil surveyed his son for a hint of anything. “Am I to assume that you had something to do with it?” His anger boiling over, he had told his son many times that he would not allow him to pledge himself to the Silvan Elf, she was reckless and hot headed. 

What surprised Thranduil was when he shook his head negatively. “Do you think I would allow her to disappear if she was having my child?” King Thanduil’s face fell, he did not know that she was unaccounted for. Legolas mentally cursed himself, he hoped that he could find her before the king found out.

King Thranduil’s face fell. “I want her found! Send for the Captain.” 

Legolas nodded and turned on his heels, marching out of the throne chamber. 

Not a minute later the new Captain of the Guard came in for instructions. “I want Tauriel found.” He ordered to the Captain of the Guard who nodded. The king stepped close to him, his tone growing more serious. “Keep an eye on Legolas discreetly and report back to me.”

Without question he nodded and went to give his orders and Thranduil sat back on his throne.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili returned to the room with Tauriel in it, Fili’s room. He shut the door behind him and looked to see her sleeping form on the bed where he had left her. He took his shoes off and quietly sat them in the corner before he padded to the bed, sitting down next to her. 

A small smile graced her face as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, his hand resting on her growing belly. No matter what the outcome, he was happy. 

He got up and went around to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers, almost instinctively she rolled over and reached for him in her sleep. He gathered her up in his arms and sighed. He had missed this. The two of them lying next to each other, it had happened a fair amount of times when they left Lake Town and before the Battle, even a little bit after the battle when they both were healing. 

For such a fierce warrior, she preferred to be cuddling up to him. Many times they would be laying on the grass talking and would wake up wrapped around each other. Not that he minded at all. 

Kili allowed his mind to wander to the night their child was conceived, the night before the war started. 

*  
“Will you have peace or war?” Asked the Bowman, standing next to King Thranduil and Gandalf the Grey. 

“I will have war.” Shouted Thorin.

Kili disappeared from his uncle’s side, it was a foolish decision. He was searching for her, knowing full well that they were now on opposite sides of the war now. He found her trotting towards him, her eyes wide and her hair flowing behind her. They met in the middle and he took her hand, pulling her away from the angry crowd that was starting their preparation. He led her down a foot path towards the ruins of Dale, now abandoned once again. 

He led her to a barely standing building and showed her the way into what seemed to be an old shop that hadn’t been ransacked by bandits, filled with furs and linins that was had been shaken free of a hundred years of dust. “How did you find this place?” Asked Tauriel.

“It isn’t important.” Said Kili and he looked to his hands. “I fear we do not have a lot of time, but I cannot stop myself from doing something I’ve dreamed about.” He pulled her down and he pressed a kiss to her lips. 

She pulled back in surprise. “You truly are reckless.” She said and a smile formed on her face. 

Kili shrugged. “If I die tomorrow, I will die a happy dwarf.” He responded, looking up at her lips again. Her eyes fluttered closed as she closed the distance between them again. Her hand went to his bearded cheek, her fingers running through the coarse hair. 

When it came essential for them to breathe, he pulled her down to the bed of furs, she laid on her back with her hair splayed underneath her. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered, cupping her cheek to kiss her again. She mumbled something in Sindarin against his lips and it made him smile. His hand left her cheek and wandered down her neck and to her sides. “Is this what you want?” 

Her eyes opened and she nodded. “More than the stars.” She said in whispers, sitting up to untie her armor. 

She was everything he had ever imagined and more so, her body flawless where as his was riddled with scars. He remembered her kissing each and every one of them-paying close attention to the one that she healed up not two weeks prior. 

His rough calloused fingers mapped her skin, bringing goose bumps to her tawny skin. Her muscles were strong and toned, but soft to the touch and it pleased him to think that he had subdued the fierce warrior with just the touch of his fingers. 

Their love making was slow and deliberate, as if they had all the time in the world together. 

Kili held her naked body, wrapped in linin for hours. Sleep not coming to him, the only thing keeping his anxiety at bay was watching her sleep. At the time, the peace seemed to last for eternity, but it was only a lull before the sun rose. 

Waking her, nearly killed him. 

The horns of war blared over the valley.

*  
When Kili woke up, the sun was just peeking up from the horizon and Tauriel was awake lying next to him, her face in the crook of his neck. “How are you feeling?” He asked hoarsely.

She smiled, her eyelashes tickling his neck. “I feel okay, but I fear if I move I will get sick.” She answered. 

He chuckled, running his hand through her hair. “You, my love, can stay in bed all day if you wish. But I must get up soon to feed you and clothe you.” He said lightly, he had that gnawing feeling in the back of his stomach that he would have to talk with his uncle sooner or later. Her grip tightened on him and he stopped moving. “I can wait a few more minutes.”

That was enough for her, she knew they had a lot to discuss, but for right now she preferred the silence. It was Kili who broke the silence. “When do you expect the baby to be here?” He asked, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on her stomach. 

“The fall, maybe?” She anticipated, she knew that elven pregnancies lasted at least a year but she did not know anything about dwarf babies. 

He sat up and leaned over, pressing his lips to where his hand just was. “That is a long time to wait.” He said to her stomach as if it were a child.

Tauriel’s face lit up as the baby fluttered inside of her. “It moves when you talk, I can feel it.” She took his hand and pressed it to the spot where she felt it. “Say something.” 

“You will be a fall baby, just like Fili.” He whispered to it. “I was a summer baby, myself.” It kicked again and this time he lit up excitedly. He looked up to her and her eyes were filled with tears, he leaned up and kissed her again. 

They kissed for a moment before her stomach rumbled. She blushed and turned away. “I am sorry, I do not remember the last time I ate anything.”

He chuckled and got up. “I will go grab something to eat.” He said, not chiding her for not taking better care of herself as she was doing mentally. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You should rest, I will return.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, I didn't realize that I forgot to post this chapter! Enjoy

It was still very early and the halls of Erebor was still silent. 

Which he was grateful for, because he didn’t want a fight. He arrived in the kitchen to realize that he wasn’t alone. Bifur, ever the early riser since his accident, usually took to cooking the earliest meal for the company. “Morning Bifur.” 

He turned around with a look of surprise and grumbled something unintelligible, but he sounded like his was in a good mood. Kili enjoyed Bifur’s company, he was easy going for the most part and he was a pretty good cook.

Food splayed on the tables, ready for the rest of the company, save for some oatmeal that he was preparing on the stove. “Do you mind if I take some of this back with me?” Kili asked, motioning at the food. Bifur turned around, trying to figure out why the young dwarf did not want to eat with the rest of the company. “Please?”

Bifur nodded and Kili smiled his thanks as he plated up some fruits and sweet cakes. Stealing a small piece of sausage and placing it in his mouth, trying to be observant of her lack of meat diet. “Thank you Bifur!”

“Aye.” He shouted loudly and waved him off, turning back to the oats in the pot. 

Kili walked back, not before stealing a grape off the plate and slipping it in his mouth. On the way back to the room he was greeted by Ori, who was also a ray of sunshine early in the morning. “Good morning, Kili.” He greeted.

“Morning.” Kili answered, trying to hint that he needed to move on. 

“Oh is that honey cake?” He asked, eyeing the goods that Kili brought with him.

“Yes it is, now if you will excuse me.” He said, stepping around the dwarf who tried to grab a piece of cake off the plate.

Ori looked offended. “Is that for the . . .” He started before dropping to a whisper. “The elf?” 

Kili sighed and turned back to the dwarf, who was just older than he was. “Her name is Tauriel and yes, this is for her.” He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with the age old prejudices. 

Surprisingly Ori just shrugged. “Ok, I will see later then.” He disappeared down the hall. Kili watched him, before shaking his head and continuing the trek back to Fili’s room. He made a mental note to move into his own room after they fetched her some clothes from Dale.

He opened the door to see that she wasn’t alone in the room. Fili stood with his back towards her, allowing her the privacy to change. “I went to Dale this morning and fetched some clothes to not draw suspicion.” He answered, looking at his brother’s confused look. Kili nodded and set the plate on the bedside table. 

“Thank you.” He said and his brother nodded. 

“I am finished.” She said and both men turned around. She wore a long cream peasant dress with a purple overlay. The brother’s had similar looks on their face, both in awe of her beauty. She turned away with a small blush.

Kili took a step and grabbed her hand. “You look beautiful.” He said with a small smile. 

“Thank you. . . Fili.” Tauriel said and he nodded with a small smile. In truth, he had sought out Sigrid and Tilda to help pick out some clothes for the elf maiden, who were quick to give him some of Sigrid’s clothes, the purple dress in particular had belonged to their mother and was a little more formal than the rest. Tauriel had chosen it because it seemed the longest. 

They begged Fili to allow them to visit her and promised when she felt better, he would offer it. He enjoyed the bowman’s children very much.

“I’ve got breakfast.” Kili offered and motioned for her to sit. He placed the plate in front of her and took one of the apples, tossing it to his brother before settling himself his own apple and they ate in a companionable silence. 

Fili took a bite of his apple and took a breath. “Tilda and Sigrid would like to see you.” He said to Tauriel, it really warmed Kili’s heart to see his brother interact with the love of his life. “Tilda was very adamant about missing you.”

Tauriel lit up. “I do hope to see them.” She said, taking a bite out of the cake. It was sweet and probably the most amazing thing she had ever tasted in her six hundred and forty two years of life. Both brothers watched her eat it with a smile as she all but devoured the honey cake. 

The brothers chatted idly as she finished the cake and moved on to the fruit. She had been really hungry and she knew that it was probably going to come back with vengeance later, but she didn’t care. She allowed her thoughts to wander away from her for a moment, thinking of nothing in particular. 

“Do you want some more?” Asked Kili, startling her from her thoughts. He smiled apologetically and she shook her head negatively. “Would you like to take a walk? I don’t think it’s raining.”

“I would like that.” She said and stood up, Fili grabbed the plates and wished them both a good day as he disappeared from the room. Kili took her hand and led her out the room and down the hall. 

Kili pointed out important things on the way, like the way to the mines and foundry. He was clearly taking her down a less populated path, not wanting to confront any of the older dwarves. They stopped in a courtyard that was starting to green with the spring. It was filled with old oak trees that touched the sky, leaves budding on their branches. In the middle were two statues nearly as massive as the trees.

She walked along the cobble stone, it reminded her home in Mirkwood. Kili followed behind her in silence and watched as she ran her fingers across the surfaces of the stone fence. “After the war ended, I came here a lot, cleaned it up mostly.”

“It’s a beautiful place.” She whispered as she walked around slowly as Kili leaned against a stone wall. She looked up at the high tree tops and closed her eyes, she imagined the sun warming her skin. The early spring sun did not promise warmth. 

Kili watched as she explored the courtyard, her fingers tracing the grooves in the trees and over the stone. She disappeared behind some trees and Kili chuckled to himself, he loved her sense of adventure. Tauriel reappeared around a tree, stopping to look at something on the ground. She leaned down and picked up what appeared to be a necklace. 

She rubbed the dust off of it and turned to look at Kili. “What is it?” He asked moving to investigate what she found.

“A locket?” She asked and flipped it over. The front had some runes that she did not recognize and she held it low for him to read it. 

Kili read the words in Khuzdul. “Men lananubukhs menu.” He said softly and she looked at him confused. “It means I love you in the old language.” 

She opened the locket and revealed a small picture of a male dwarf, full beard and handsome in his own right. He was decked out in his armor and braids with a stern look on his face. The other picture was that of a female dwarf, who had a stubble much like Kili’s and long hair that fell down in curls, her eyes were bright and she was quite young. 

Tauriel’s fingers traced the pictures. “It must have been sitting here for nearly a hundred years, if not longer.” Kili said watching her. 

“It’s is beautiful.” She whispered. 

Footsteps from behind them alerted them that they were no longer alone. It was Fili. “There you are.” Fili said with a sense of urgency. “Uncle wishes to speak with you about your assessment of the mines, something about some locks they do not have keys for.”

Kili nodded and looked between Tauriel and Fili. “Do you mind sitting with her until I return?” He asked and his brother nodded. Kili pressed a kiss to her hand and trotted away from the courtyard. 

“Locks?” Asked Tauriel with curiosity. 

Fili nodded. “Kili is really good at unlocking them.” He answered with a chuckle. “He was always breaking into things when he was younger, mostly to give my mother and uncle indigestion.” 

Tauriel smiled and placed the locket into her pocket. “He told me that his mother thought he was reckless.” She said.

“You do not even know the beginning of it.” Fili said and she sat down on a bench as Fili began to tell her stories about Kili’s rambunctious childhood. 

Tauriel found that she enjoyed Fili immensely. He showed no prejudice towards her and spoke to her as if they had known each other for years. Their conversation moved from Kili’s childhood and transitioned to Fili bailing him out of his schemes. “. . . I had never seen Thorin so mad and Kili just stood there with a smile on his face just so proud that he had stopped the dwarf from courting my mother, but at the expense of nearly lighting the house on fire.” 

She laughed so hard that her stomach ached, she couldn’t remember feeling so free. Even being in Erebor, practically uninvited. Fili watched her with delight, he had never met an elf that had a sense of humor, he was sure that they never laughed that was why they drank so much wine. “It seems we are family now and yet I do not know a lot about you.” 

The elf nodded and sobered up. “I do not remember my earlier years,” She started, turning to lean her back against the tree, pulling up her feet underneath her. Her belly noticeable under the yards of fabric that made him smile. “My parents were attacked by Orcs, I was left for dead. King Thranduil found me while surveying the damage, I was very young. He basically raised me from an elfling.”

She spoke of being raised in the halls of Mirkwood and spoke of the trouble she got in as a growing elf in Thranduil’s kingdom, she was an explorer and it had often gotten her into trouble. She told of a story about how she had snuck into the armory to practice archery and accidently shot Legolas in the foot when he caught her off guard when she was over taken with a yawn. 

“Kili has also shot me in the foot when he first started shooting, bloody archers.” He said and Tauriel laughed in between a yawn. “Come on, you need to rest.” 

With a nod she got up and Fili led her back inside, but their trip wasn’t as smooth on the way back. Balin came from the library and looked at the pair surprised. “An elf?” He asked. “What is an elf doing here?” 

Fili stood in front of her, protecting her from the older dwarf. “She is of no threat to you or to any of us, Balin.” He said as respectfully, he opened his mouth and closed it again. 

“She has no right being in these sacred halls.” Balin said standing up to Fili. “You were not there when King Thranduil turn his back on our people.”

The younger dwarf rolled his eyes. “I have heard the stories, but we have reclaimed Erebor and we allied with the elves.” He said before he lowered his voice. “Out of respect for you and my uncle, I will not make a scene. I beg you to overcome your predisposition for the elves and realize that Tauriel is going to be a permanent fixture in Erebor.” 

Fili turned and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her away from the older dwarf. He looked up and could tell that she was bothered by what Balin had said. “Don’t let him get to you, he will get over it.”

She shook her head and a tear fell from her eyes. “I had heard stories from the elves who were there, when it happened, I was left at Mirkwood to guard the forest. I just never. . .” She said before her breath hitched.

They reached the room and Fili took her hand in his. “Do not feel any guilt for what happened in the past, you had no control over it.” He said softly and he led her to the bed, she hesitated. “You get some rest, I will still be here when you wake up, unless Kili comes back.”

Before she sat down on the bed, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the top of his head. “Thank you, Fili.” She whispered and she climbed into the bed. She didn’t realize just how tired she was as her eyes grew heavy. 

/

Kili fidgeted with the next lock. All of them were old and damaged from years of dust and fire. The first lock was on a gate that led to more mines that would searched in the coming days, the second was a closet full of spades and other equipment. The last one that was the toughest, was a chest that was hidden in the closet.

“What do you suppose it is?” Asked Dwalin as he stood back with his arms folded. 

Thorin stood looking over his nephew. “I have my suspicions.” He said in a low voice. His standoffishness was making Kili nervous. 

Kili blew out the hole again, before he stuck in the pick and used a piece of wire to check the pins inside the locks. Dwarven locksmiths were a very paranoid bunch and expected to withstand even the most experience burglar, but they didn’t count on Kili’s fine attention to detail. He had broken into thousands of locks growing up and even more so as an adult for Thorin’s benefit. 

The young dwarf closed his eyes and felt each pin react to the wire and with a loud ‘A-ha!’ the lock fell onto the ground with a thud. “Great job, Kili.” Said Thorin and he pushed open the lid. 

Inside it was filled to the brim with tiny white jewels. “I do not believe it!” Cried Dwalin in surprise. 

“What are they?” Asked Kili.

Before Thorin could answer the question, Balin waddled over to them out of breath. Thorin stood up to full height to look at his oldest friend. “There is an elf in the halls of Erebor!” He said breathlessly, he froze when he saw the little white jewels in the chest. “The elven jewels?”

Kili’s face hardened. “The elven what?” He asked and received a glare from the older dwarves. 

“I am aware of the elf.” Thorin announced with his arms folded. “She arrived late last night.” It surprised Kili to see his uncle acknowledge that she was there. 

Balin’s face fell. “You knew of the elf and you allowed her to stay?” He asked in a low voice, knowing that elves had exceptional hearing.

“She was hypothermic and not well.” Thorin defended his decision, with a glare that told Balin to not question his choices. 

The oldest dwarf was stunned before he leaned in. “Do you not find it the least bit suspicious that she shows up the same day you find the elven jewels?” He whispered and Kili glared at him, how dare he accuse Tauriel of things. “She is one of Thranduil’s closest guards! I remember her for when we were in Mirkwood.” 

“Tauriel is not a spy!” Cried Kili, unable to hold his tongue. “Nor is she here to steal some old jewels.” 

Balin’s glare went to Kili. “You are as blind as your brother! Do you not remember the stories we told you about the elves!”

He opened his mouth to argue, but Thorin stepped in between the two of them. “Kili, you will leave us. We will talk after supper.” 

Kili turned on his heels and disappeared down a random hallway, he growled and kicked the wall. He was angry that he was dismissed before he could properly defend Tauriel. He was angry about Balin’s ignorance. He was angry at the mixed signals he was getting from his uncle. 

He rested his forearm on the wall and closed his eyes, he didn’t want to be angry when he went back to Tauriel. His ears sharpened when he heard Balin’s voice boom loudly.

“. . . How can you be calm about this?” Balin asked in a whisper. “There is never just one elf! She is using her elven magic on your nephews, she is only here to get those jewels at the bidding of King Thranduil. Do you remember the Nauglamir? These are the same jewels that crested it before it was lost.”

Kili couldn’t listen to the old dwarf accuse Tauriel of such awful things. He took the back way out of the mine and he prayed to whoever was listening that Thorin would not get sucked into Balin’s worries. 

When he finally reached the room, he had calmed down enough to pretend that he wasn’t so angry. Opening the door, Fili looked up from his spot on the chair and Tauriel did not move from her slumber. “Took you long enough to get the locks unpicked, are you losing your touch?” Teased Fili.

He shook his head and gave a half smile. “They were so old.” He retorted before he sobered up. “Then Balin came in a huff about Tauriel.”

Fili bit his lip. “That could’ve been my fault, we ran into him on the way back from the courtyard, I wasn’t nice about it.” Kili gave him a look of thanks. 

Kili scrunched up his face, trying to place the pieces of the puzzle. “I found some really old jewels that was in a chest that I unlocked, they kept calling them elven jewels, and something called the Nauglamir.” 

His brother shook his head. “I don’t know what it is.” 

“It’s a necklace.” Said the third voice from the room. They turned to look at Tauriel who sat on the bed with her knees to her chest. “It was a very beautiful necklace, made with thousands of little white jewels a very long time ago. There was a great battle over the bridge that entered into Menegroth and many were slain because the elves believed that the dwarves had stolen it.”

“A necklace?” Kili asked incredulously. 

Tauriel looked to her hands. “The remaining jewels are what King Thranduil wants.” She whispered. “It is common knowledge, which is why the old dwarf believes that I am here to steal them back.” 

Fili looked at her. “You have no interest in the jewels?” He asked and Kili glared, it was a legitimate question.

She shook her head, she understood his wariness. “No, I have no use of them, being a lowly Silvan elf and a soldier.” She answered. “Before Smaug took Erebor, King Thranduil tried to take them back and Thror refused to give it to him. He even mocked King Thranduil, which is why he refused to help the dwarves.”

They had heard the stories, but told from the dwarves who were there. Kili sighed and moved to sit on the bed next to Tauriel, taking her hand in his. “I have a meeting with Thorin after supper.”


	7. Chapter 7

In shadows stood the Captain of the Guard, his face covered by his hood as he was approached by the King. They stood in an abandoned cavern of the palace, it was old and had lost its use after a while, making it perfect to meet. “Tell me what you know.” Thranduil asked in a low voice.

He straightened his posture. “I’ve got elves on all corners of the forest.” He answered quietly. “The prince is among them, I have sent him in the direction of the Misty Mountain because it is believed that the father of her child is a dwarf.” 

Thranduil’s face hardened. “A dwarf?” He asked, rage filling him. 

“The youngest nephew of Thorin.” He reported and watched the array of emotions cross his stony face. “Conceived sometime around the Great Battle according to the healer she consulted with. Legolas knows this information.” 

The king’s jaw was set tight. “We must prepare to go to Erebor with a minimum company. Say nothing to anyone, especially to my son.” Thranduil ordered. 

“Aye.”

/

 

Kili stood in front of Thorin in his private chamber, leaving Tauriel with his brother. He waited for what felt like eternity for his uncle to turn around and face him, he’d wait until the end of the earth if he had too, but the silence was making him anxious. “You must understand the position that I am in being the king and being your uncle.” Started Thorin. 

“For once in my life, uncle, I am not trying to cause trouble.” Kili defended himself. “I only ask that you grant her sanctuary.” 

Thorin turned around and looked visibly upset. “Our alliance with the elves is shaky on a good day, but what you are asking is for me to harbor someone who knows King Thranduil’s most inner secrets.” He argued and Kili’s face fell. “Do not think I don’t know who she is.”

Kili took a deep breath to control the anger that started to fuel him. “She has no interests in spilling elven secrets, she only wants to keep the peace.” Kili said and started to pace. “Before it even comes up, she has no interests in our business either.”

His uncle’s face hardened. “It’s more that her interests in our business that I have worry about. . .” 

“What bothers you more, uncle,” Kili interrupted. “That there is an elf in the halls of Erebor or that she carries the next heir in the line of Durin?” 

A look of rage passed through Thorin’s eyes as he took a step towards his nephew. “I have been tolerant enough to allow her to stay because she is with your child.” He yelled. “I cannot guarantee what will happen if Thranduil comes looking for her. If he will have war, then my hands are tied in the matter.”

“It would be easier for everyone if we left. . .” He said, turning to leave. 

Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Don’t be ridiculous! She took a great enough risk coming here from Mirkwood in her condition.” He snapped before his face fell. “I do not have the answers you seek. I cannot give you answers and we are going to have to play it day by day until we get them. It very well might be okay once these halls are filled and nobody take notice of an elf living amongst them.” 

Kili’s anger subsided as he looked at his hands. “Thank you.” He said quietly. 

Thorin nodded and squeezed his shoulder. “It will not be easy, Kili. I am trying to move forward, but I’m a mere mortal and need time.” He said, regarding his prejudice. Kili knew it was a step in the favorable direction. 

“If only you take a moment to get to know her, you will have your answer.” Kili responded softly, not trusting himself to engage him in something that he would regret. He turned on his heels and left his uncle, in what was probably the most grown up thing he had ever done. 

He stomped away and Thorin let him go. 

When Kili reached his own room, Tauriel was alone in the room reading a book that Fili had brought her from the library after he had moved her from his own bedroom into Kili’s. She looked up and sat the book on her lap, the smile melting the anger that filled him. 

He returned the smile and took four steps towards her, capturing her lips with his own in a hungry kiss. It surprised her and he deepened the kiss, pushing her back into the chair. His hand went to cup her cheeks so that he could kiss her properly. “If you wish for me to stop, please tell me now.” He said in between kisses. 

She shook her head and he pulled her to her feet. She stooped down to allow him to kiss her again and his hands moved to her belly. He stopped for a moment, feeling it flutter under his hands. It never ceased to amaze him to feel his son or daughter react to his touch. Tauriel stood to full height and he pressed a kiss to her stomach. 

With another kiss, the two ended up on the bed. His mouth trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She gasped as his hands went to her breasts, though tender to the touch, awoke something in her. 

Her clothes were removed piece by piece and Kili spent the time to worship every part of her body. He ran his fingers down her new curves and the stubble on his cheek tickled her sensitive skin. Kili loved the sounds of her giggles and whimpers, a sound he missed more than anything. 

“I need you.” He whispered.

“You have me.” She sighed sealing it with a kiss. He pressed himself inside her causing her whimper, he went slowly to allow her body to adjust to his and waited for her rock her hips. He poured every ounce of energy in to each thrust. Allowing himself to forget his conversation with his uncle, forget the elven king and his stupid jewels. 

When he could barely remember his name, he pressed his lips to hers and picked up his pace when she cried for it. “Kili.” She cried and he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. His fingers rubbed her bud between her legs and her head fell back as she cried out as her body shuttered underneath him he was not far behind. 

“Tauriel.” He cried as he reached his peak. He collapsed on top of her, his face buried into the curve of her neck. 

She rubbed circles on his back and he could feel his eyes grow heavy. Her heartbeat and soft breaths were enough to start to lull him to sleep. “I must be crushing you.” He mumbled pushing himself up enough to look at her, her face held a soft smile. 

“I quite enjoy this.” She whispered. “I quite enjoy you.” Her fingers traced his scars and he nearly purred like a cat. 

He gave his biggest smile as he pushed himself up to be face to face with her. “I quite enjoy you as well.” He said tenderly, pressing a kiss to her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been over a week since Kili had talked to his uncle. In that week, Kili and Tauriel had made themselves scarce, only to be seen at meals and even then they had kept to themselves. 

Bofur uncomfortably referred it to their ‘honeymoon stage,’ at which he gained a roll and some mashed potatoes to the face. True, they had made love more times than he would admit too-breaking in their new living space, truth be told that Tauriel’s pregnancy had made her insatiable and not that he minded. 

It was a Tuesday, the sun promising to stay out the majority of the day when she sat on the bed braiding her hair. Kili dressed and watched as she pulled her long tresses to where they needed to go. “Is something on your mind?” Kili asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Can we go to Dale?” She asked meekly, almost afraid that he would tell her no. 

Kili smiled. “Of course. Do you mind if Fili comes with us? He’s asked to join us in our adventures for the day.” 

“I would enjoy his company.” She responded standing up. Kili admired her body, the curve of her stomach becoming more and more defined by the day. He handed her the cloak from the closet before putting on his own and they left the room. 

They found Fili in the Great Hall and he joined them with a right smile on his face. It was as if the spring day was calling for them. The warm sun shown high in the cloudless sky as they made their way into the city. Dale had changed so much since she was there last, the night her baby was conceived.

Dale was busy, filled with people in the market, kids playing in the street and people rebuilding the damaged buildings. The men didn’t take notice to the dwarves, most of them used to them around to help repair the city, but they took interest in the elf once she removed the hood of her cloak and her ears were revealed. 

Though her ears could hear the whispers of curiosity, but she ignored them as she walked stall to stall taking in the colorful wares on the tables that lined the market street. Fili and Kili stood back at watched her close her eyes and allow the sun to warm her up, she looked absolutely free. 

It was a good look on her. She walked elegantly between each stall and examining all the goods on display. Fili had left them to head to the smithy, dropping off some knives to be sharpened. 

They reached the center square when her name was squealed out in delight, followed by footsteps on the cobblestone. She turned to see Tilda running to her with a bright smile on her face. “Tauriel!” She said excitedly running towards her.

Tilda threw her arms around her middle. “Hello Tilda.” Tauriel said happily, kneeling down to hug the girl properly. “Look how you’ve grown!”

Kili watched Tauriel listen intently to how much the younger girl had missed her as Fili returned with the rest of the former bargeman’s children. “Good morning, Kili.” Said Sigrid with a hug. “We haven’t seen you in so long.”

He laughed returning the hug and hugged Bain. “I know, I have missed you all.” He said and both of them turned their attention to the elf. Kili turned to his brother and laughed at their dismissal.

“Seems like they were done with you.” Fili commented with a chuckle as they watched Tauriel hug each of them. He had never seen Tauriel so animated before, talking to Bard’s older children while Tilda held her hand tightly, playing with her fingers. 

Kili shrugged. “An elf-maid is definitely more interesting than a prince of Erebor.” He said with a chuckle. Tauriel stood up and hugged the other children, she had gotten so close to them before Smaug had attacked Lake Town and hadn’t seen them since she had returned to the Woodland Realm. 

“You will always lose when the she-elf is involved.” Said the familiar voice of Bard, the Master of Dale approaching them from behind with an amused look on his face. “Tilda hasn’t stopped talking about her since last week when Fili stopped by.” His kids enjoyed it when Fili and Kili stopped by about once a week, but it was a real treat to see the elf who Bard knew wasn’t supposed to be there. “We were about to head back for some tea and cookies, if you care to join us.”

Tilda cheered and pulled on Tauriel’s hand towards their home. “We would love to.” Kili said and they followed the older children back to their home. It was nicer than the one they had in Esogarth, a luxury that the master had allowed himself. 

Once inside Tauriel took off her cloak and handed it to the outstretched hand that belonged to Kili, it gave the children the first view of her stomach. Sigrid gasped nearly silently, Bain did not react, but little Tilda squealed in delight. “You’re having a baby!” She squeaked excitedly and clapped her hands.  
“I am.” She said and Tilda threw her arms around her again excitedly, babbling about how she loved babies, Tauriel sat down on the bench and the young girl stood right next to her chirping in a pitch that Kili found hard to hear. Sigrid sat down next to the elf and filled in her excitement when Tilda stopped to breathe. Bain only rolled his eyes and disappeared, to do more manly stuff. 

The two dwarves followed Bard into the kitchen when they noticed the look of surprise on the man’s face. “Thranduil did not mention that his Captain of the Guard was pregnant when we corresponded last.” 

“She has not been the captain since they returned to the Greenwood.” Said Kili, sharing a look with his brother. 

Bard’s face fell. “He hadn’t mentioned that, in fact he still thinks very highly of her.” Bard said confused. “Thranduil always mentions what his son was up to and always about the captain that he refers to as his daughter. He even sent me a letter that arrived yesterday.”

“How do you correspond?” Asked Fili with concern.

“Through the mail post.” He said as if it was the most obvious answer. “I send it through courier down to Esgoroth and they make the exchange.”

“Have you seen any elves in Dale in the past week?” Asked Kili as Bard placed the kettle on the stove. 

The man shook his head. “No, other than Tauriel of course.” And that was when Bard realized that he was in the middle of something bigger than himself. He rolled his eyes and glared at the dwarves, his kingdom was the neutral party and now he was hosting one of the Woodland Realms missing person. “King Thranduil doesn’t know that she is here. . .”

“He doesn’t know that she is pregnant, either.” Kili added.

Bard ran his hand through his hair. “That is quite the predicament.” He said, knowing full well that it wasn’t long until Thranduil found out and he was going to be in the middle of it all. “The only thing that could make this worse is if she was pregnant with a dwarf. . .”

The brothers shifted uncomfortably and took an identical deep breath. “She is?” He asked with raised brows. “Let me guess, it’s one of you that is the father.” Fili looked to Kili and Kili didn’t shy away. “Why don’t you just going knock on his front gate and ask him to put an arrow through your brain, because he is going to kill you.”

Kili glared at the man. “If I wanted your advice, I would have asked it the night my child was conceived. . .” He growled. 

Bard held his hands up in surrender and Fili put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I do not want to be in the middle of a family turf war.” He said in his defense. 

“We will do our best to keep it from a turf war.” Fili said, holding his brother’s arm tightly. “Besides Thorin will not allow for it to get that far.” 

It was the younger dwarf who glared at his brother when the conversation ended. The tea kettle whistled. Bard pulled out some bags of tea and some mugs, placing them on a tray for Fili to carry out. Kili was handed a plate of cookies and followed his brother back to the sitting room. Tauriel looked up with a bright smile that fell slightly at the sight of Kili’s frown. She tried to read him, but was brought back when he smiled back at her before taking a seat next to her. Her small hand found its way into his much larger hand as they sipped their tea and Tilda spoke excitedly about her new friends. 

It was late into the evening when they said their goodbyes. Tauriel promised to visit the children again soon and the dwarves thanked Bard for his hospitality. The man grabbed Kili in a tight grasp and whispered. “I will not say anything about her, but I cannot stop him from finding out.” He whispered and Kili watched Fili help Tauriel with her cloak. “I cannot take sides in this matter.”

“I do not expect you do.” Kili said gently. “I only wish you would allow her to visit your children, they make her happy.”

Bard nodded. “She is always welcome.” 

Twilight set in when they started to walk back towards the mountain. Kili’s mood drastically changed as he listened to the stories that Tilda had told Tauriel, it was nice to see her so full of laughter, which was egged on by his brother as he allowed his mind to wander.

“Look! The first star!” Said Tauriel pointing at the light that appeared in the night. “Elentari, the first star of spring.” 

The three stopped to admire it and he closed his eyes, in the old dwarven customs that if you saw the first star of the night, then you were granted a wish. He hoped that his uncle would see how amazing she was and he hoped that King Thranduil will let her go, but his wish was that she would always be this carefree and happy. 

As he opened his eyes, a loud rumble from inside the mountain disrupted the peaceful night. The three looked at each other as it happened again, with a sprint the three of them ran back in through the large gate to figure out what was causing the rumble.


	9. Chapter 9

They reached the Great Hall that was filled with dust that billowed from the refinery hallway. As they neared the entrance, they could see Gloin hovering over a dazed looking Ori. “What happened?” Asked Kili.

“We tried to light the last furnace, it had a stress fracture from being cold for so long.” Explained Gloin as Ori tried to bandage his bloody fist. “It just blew up.”

Fili and Kili shared a look before looking to Tauriel. “Stay here.” They both said together.

Tauriel shook her head. “I can help.” She answered standing tall. 

Kili reached out and took her hand in his. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” He said softly, rubbing the bump that separated them. 

She shook her head. “I am quite skilled as a healer, I can help.” She elaborated. 

“Come on then.” Kili said and they walked into the cavern. 

The refinery was dark, save for some torches and the remnants of a furnace. The standing dwarves worked on freeing the ones that were trapped and immediately Tauriel started treating them. The first one to make it to Tauriel was Bofur, who only had a gash on the chin and some burns that singed his shirt. 

She calmed the flow of blood with a torn hem of her dress. “You keep using your skirt, you will be in your underwear in no time.” Bofur said with a laugh. 

Tauriel shrugged as she pulled another piece off. “I don’t really have a choice. I’m going to need some herbs to treat your burn.”

Bofur shook his head. “I’m fine, but I will go find you some things for the others.” He said with a grateful smile. “What do you need . . .?”

Tauriel gave him a list of ingredients to return with as Bombur was dragged over to her with the help of Fili, Kili, Bifer and Ori. His burns singed the hair on the top of his head and his sideburns, but miraculously didn’t touch his impressive beard. He was in pain and his nose was most likely broken. 

She couldn’t fix the broken bones, but she could make it feel better. With him asleep, she carefully set his nose back into place. Bombur screamed in pain, until he fell unconscious. 

There was a commotion and the majority of the dwarves gathered around a pile of rocks. The strength of dwarves was a force to be reckoned with as they pushed boulders off their comrades. Thorin was pulled out, breathing and looking worse for the wear save for the panicked expression on his face. “Dwalin!”

Dwallin was buried the deepest and had not responded to the cries of his name. Tauriel looked up from her work on Bombur for a moment, trying to stop a cut on his shoulder from bleeding.

It seemed like hours, when Fili finally saw a piece of Dwalin. It took seven dwarves to move the last bit of debris that covered him. It took everybody who was able to help, minus Bombur, Ori and Gloin, to free him from the large rock. It even included Tauriel, who was the most nimble, to crawl under them and cut his pant leg that had gotten caught on something. 

When they freed him, Tauriel immediately scanned him. He had a massive gash on his leg, probably from the artery. Bofur fetched the supplies that he dropped, but Thorin’s over shirt found its way into her hand and as a makeshift bandage. The tied it as tight as she could and even layered it, it needed to slow down before she could attempt to stop it. Tauriel ordered Bofur to start mashing some Valerian Root and looked to Kili. “Hold this to stifle the bleeding.” She said calmly and gave Fili the task of finding a smooth metal surface that he could heat up so she could cauterize the wound. 

Thorin held his friends head in his lap as he trembled and screamed in pain. Tauriel moved to help Bofur mix in some other herbs and place it in water. She moved quickly and handed the cup to Thorin. “Help him drink this.” She said softly and he nodded, holding it up to his lips. 

“What is it?” Asked Thorin gruffly as Dwalin gagged on it.

“It is to put him to sleep and help with the pain, because this will not be pleasant.” She answered as Fili returned to them with a red hot knife. Dwalin jumped up with a loud groan, mumbling about her cutting his leg off. “I am trying to save it, please you need to drink it.”

Thorin whispered some encouraging words and after a few minutes he was sound asleep as Tauriel gave Fili and Kili instructions. With a nod, Fili handed the elf the hot blade and Kili cut off the bandages as Fili poured some clear alcohol onto the wound. Tauriel waited for a moment for it to dry before she set the blade onto the cut, singeing the bleeding hole in his leg. Fili and Kili, Bifer, Balin and Ori held down the giant dwarf as his body twitched. Bofur’s eyes crossed and he fell backwards on the ground hitting his head. 

After a few moments Tauriel set the blade down and examined the nasty gash that she had closed. Kili reached for more bandages and cleaned the area of blood so that she could assess it. Her nimble fingers traced the jagged area before she stood taller on her knees, pressing her hand to it and closed her eyes. 

She whispered the same prayer that she said for Kili, Fili had recognized the words even though he didn’t know what they meant. She started to glow and the dwarves gasped, but the color was beginning to return to Dwalin’s face. 

Her body started to tremble and Kili placed his hands on her shoulder to still her, offering her his strength. Her eyes closed as her pleas became more anxious and sweat started to bead at her forehead.

It felt like an eternity when the glow faded away and Tauriel fell back on her haunches against Kili ‘s legs breathing heavily.

Nobody moved as they watched Dwalin. His leg was worse for the wear now, Fili had taken over for Tauriel and bound his leg. “Will he be okay?” Asked Balin, holding his brother’s hand.

Tauriel nodded exhaustedly. “It will not get infected now.” She said breathlessly. “He will be okay with some rest.” 

Balin reached over Dwalin to take her hand in his. “Thank you for saving my brother.” He said sincerely, his earlier prejudices about her seemingly disappeared. 

She nodded and Kili lifted her to her feet. “Come on, you’re exhausted.” He said tenderly and squeezed her hand. She followed him, but stopped when she neared Thorin, who had a gash on his cheek. Kili stopped when she pulled on his hand. “You need rest.” 

“Let me stitch that before it scars.” She said quietly as she turned to the supplies that Bofur had gotten her and found the small sewing kit, some cloth, and water. Thorin tried to shake her off, but she shook her head and wouldn’t allow it. “Please.”

Thorin looked to Kili, who looked as uncomfortable as he did. “Okay.” He conceded, he gently took Dwalin’s head off his lap and scooted back a few feet to allow her the space. Tauriel dipped the cloth in water and pressed it to his face, causing him to flinch. 

The she-elf looked at Kili. “Can you get me some light?” She asked and he nodded before looking for a torch. 

“I thought you elves had excellent vision, especially at night.” Thorin commented as she traded water for the clear alcohol causing him to curse in Khuzdul that made anybody in the direct vicinity blush. 

Tauriel shrugged. “Normally, yes.” She answered, threading the needle. “Even more so with being . . . pregnant, but my eyes are growing tired.” Kili brought the light and held it over her so she could thread the needle. Her nimble fingers pulled the thread through the needle with ease that he could only envy before turning her attention to his uncle. 

With precision, she stitched his skin back together while softly touching his face. She showed no fear in standing close to him, this was the first time they had met. Kili stood ready to defend her if needed and Thorin closed his eyes, conflicted by different feelings. He didn’t feel threatened by her, he knew that he was vulnerable at that moment, but she didn’t exploit it. She didn’t do anything, but focus on the precise sutures that were going into his skin. It didn’t even hurt. 

When she finished, she held out her hand for Fili to hand her a small dagger to cut the string. “All done.” She said as she stood up right again, her stomach pushing out and her back sinking in to try to balance the ache in her body and his nephew wrapped a steady arm around her, handing the torch off.

“Thank you.” Thorin said genuinely.

“You are most welcome.” Tauriel responded with a nod, there was a tug on her arm and she turned to look at Kili. Thorin watched their silent exchange, his nephew genuinely concerned for her wellbeing and that of his unborn child. She hesitated following him from the mess, her concern was still on the injured.

Thorin placed a hand on her arm. “Everybody is stable, we will be okay. Go get some rest.” He encouraged and Tauriel knew better than to argue with a king. Kili was stunned, as was the twelve other dwarves who watched it happen, some more coherent than others. 

“Please wake me if I am needed.” She asked and the king nodded before turning his attention to Dwalin and Balin. 

Kili led her back to the great hall and towards the dormitories. Their walk was slow, Tauriel tried to keep her feet from dragging and to stifle her yawns. One yawn stopped her in her tracks and nearly made tears escape her eyes. Kili watched her with amusement. “I’m sorry.” She said with a blush. 

He squeezed her hand and chuckled. “It’s been a long day.” He answered lightly, he had been watching her work with such stamina, and he was worried that she would crash before making it back to their room. He stood close, just in case. 

“I can fight in a battle for hours without breaking a sweat and go without sleep for days.” She tried to rationalize to herself, they reached their room and Kili pushed the door open. “I have never wanted to sleep so much.”

“Well, my love, I do not know very much about carrying a child,” He said turning around to lock the door. “But I do know that sleeping is part of the deal.” He turned around to see that she was already asleep on the bed, not bothered with removing her dirt and blood covered clothing.

Kili shook his head and chuckled, he sometimes forgot that she could be so normal. He had seen her be so many things, a warrior, a hero, a captain, and a healer that sometimes he forgot that she was just Tauriel. A young elf, by elven standards, that has lived dozens of lifetimes. She was more like him than he gave her credit for and to see her do normal things amazed him. 

He changed his clothes and carefully started to remove her clothes to put her in her dressing gown, a task he had gotten rather good at. She didn’t stir as he dressed her, nor when he gently laid her back down and unbraided her hair. 

As he covered her with a blanket, he pressed his lips to her forehead. “Thank you.” He whispered, she had been amazing at healing the injuries of his friends without thought. Though she held no prejudice towards dwarves, she was still very timid around them because of their distaste for her kind. He hoped that since she had helped heal them, they would see her for her and love her like he did. 

Especially his uncle, who even after a week hadn’t come to an official decision on her fate. His mind wandered to where they could settle if Tauriel had to leave. They had nearly five or so months to travel before the baby arrived, probably less time as the date came closer. He wanted to be near his brother, but if he needed to keep her safe from Erebor and from the Woodland Realm, then so be it.

It amazed him how much his life had changed in the span of a week. A year ago, he was in Eren Lund escorting merchants and causing all sorts of trouble and now, he had the most wonderful she-elf carrying his unborn child.

He crawled into bed next to her and automatically she rolled over, resting her head on his shoulder and her face buried into his neck. 

He held her tightly and she sighed, his worries disappeared and soon he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta reader... if you are interested please let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Robben! I appreciate your work

It was late into the next afternoon when Kili woke up.

 His eyes opened to see Tauriel sitting next to him with her legs folded. She was dressed for the day in a green form fitting dress that nearly looked identical to the one she was wearing when they met, except the small addition that was accented in her midsection, running a brush through her hair. “Good afternoon, Melamin.”  She said with a smile.

 “How did you sleep?” He asked, rolling to his side and propping his head on his hand as his hand traced patterns on her covered thigh.

 She turned to look at him, her smile bright. “Very well.” She answered as she started to braid her hair.

 Kili rolled over and got up to search for some clothes to wear for the day in his wardrobe. “Oh, I wanted to say thank you.” Kili started, turning to look at her from his wardrobe. She raised an eyebrow, confused. “For helping everybody last night, I know that it was hard for you. . .”

 She shook her head, unfolded her legs and stood up. “You do not need to thank me, Kili.” Tauriel said walking towards him, placing a hand on his cheek. “I did what I could to help them when they needed it.”

 Kili shook his head. “You saved Dwalin’s life.” He said with wide eyes. “I know it wasn’t easy, I could see you wearing yourself out and yet you didn’t give up on him.”

 Tauriel shook her head. “I could not stand there and not help, Kili . . .” She argued softly.

 “You don’t understand what you’ve done! You not only stitched up Thorin, you saved one of his oldest friends.” He said, his hand held hers tightly in his. “I cannot thank you enough for what you’ve done for him.”

 She kissed him on the lips. “You are welcome.” She said as she pulled away from him before looking at her stomach sheepishly. It was late in the afternoon and Kili knew that she hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday, she had to be hungry.

 He smiled at her blushing. “I will hurry and change, I’m starving.” He joked, hoping to draw her away from feeling self-conscious. She nodded with a small sigh, she was grateful that he could nearly read her mind.

 /

Legolas ran as fast as he could.

 He needed to make it to the stables before his father left for what he assumed to be the Lonely Mountain. Rumors of the king’s surprise trip was among the chatter that he picked up while on assignment, deep in the forest. Legolas wasn’t stupid and knew that the king was set on bringing Tauriel back.

 His father had been secretive for the past week, which only peaked Legolas’ curiosity even more and made him pay more attention to what his father was doing. He had caught on to his secret meetings with the Captain of the Guard.

 “Ada!” Legolas called out as the king mounted on to his majestic elk. “I just heard that you were leaving?”

 King Thranduil studied his son and he knew that his son was playing him. “Yes, I have some urgent business with the Masters of Dale and Esgoroth.” He said as he settled himself on the giant animal. “I should be back in a week’s time.”

 “You are going to search for Tauriel.” Legolas said flatly. “In the Lonely Mountain.”

 Thranduil looked down on his son, “I have reason to believe that she has made her way to Erebor.” He said as one of the stable boys adjusted his stirrup. “I also have reasons to believe that they would take her in.” Legolas kept his face neutral. “But I’m guessing you already knew that.”

 Legolas’ hands clenched in a fist. “Are you accusing me of something, Ada?”

 “I am merely making an observation.” He responded while he placed gloves on his long fingers. “She is pregnant and alone, and yet you seem to be in no hurry to find her. Even if it is not your offspring, you still care deeply for her and I believe that if you truly didn’t know where she was you would be blinded with panic.”

 The younger elf looked at his feet; he had tried to be careful to not put suspicion on him. But his father knew, he knew the whole time and Legolas knew when he was defeated. “I apologize for not being honest father.” Legolas said truthfully, he did hate lying to his father.

 Thranduil deflated, he really couldn’t be mad at his son. “You are forgiven.” He said regally. “See that it doesn’t happen again and when Tauriel returns, you are not to see her ever again.”

 That was a knife to his heart. His father signaled for his small company to get ready to leave with a raised fist. “Please don’t do this.” Legolas pleaded. “Please just let her go.”

 He froze. “Tauriel has betrayed her kin and will be brought back alive, I will not guarantee the life of the unborn child should she fight back.” He stated officially and received nods from the top men in his army.

 “The dwarf prince will not give her up lightly, Ada. I have seen the way he looks at her, the way he talks to her, and he cares deeply for her.” He said softly. “Do not think that the dwarves will not protect the next heir of Erebor.”

 Thranduil laughed. “The dwarves would not allow a Halfling to rule Erebor, especially because it is half elf.” He said when his laughter died down. “You do not know their kind like I do, dwarves are greedy. I would not at all be surprised if they tossed her out of Erebor to raise the child on her own after they get all of our secrets from her.”

 Legolas rolled his eyes. “What secrets does Tauriel know that they would want?” He asked annoyed. “And if you think she would just hand over information, you obviously don’t know her because she only wants peace between us and the dwarves. Despite everything she is loyal to you.”

 “Loyal to me? If she was loyal to me, she would not have chased after the dwarf in the first place!” Thranduil said with a humorless laugh.

 Legolas shook his head. Did he not know the elleth that he had raised from a little elfling to the captain of his guard at all? Or was he a victim of paranoia? “What secrets would she divulge? Her only interests lie in what is good for her child.”

 “They know she is close to us, they would bribe her for refuge. . .” Thranduil started.

 “She hasn’t been close to you since before the Battle of the Five Armies! She voiced to me her concerns that you no longer saw her worthy of her post as Captain of the Guard even before the dwarves crossed into our lands.” Legolas interrupted, his voice raising.

 Thranduil glared at him. “She chose her path and look where it has landed her.” He roared. “She wants peace between us and Erebor, but she has single handedly made herself a pawn for war.”

 Legolas’ look hardened at his father. “At least let me go and talk with her.” He said.

 “Absolutely not.” Thranduil said and motioned for his steed to move forward, but Legolas grabbed his reins. “Let go.”

 “Ada, Tauriel and I have been very close for a very long time, I may be able to talk her into coming back to avoid any conflict.” He said, tightening his grip on the elk. He needed to see her one more time to make sure that he had made the right choice in letting her go and talk some sense into his father.

 Thranduil huffed with a glare. “Fine, mount up.”  He shared a look with the Captain of the Guard, who nodded with the silent promise to keep his eyes on him.

 They were the only ones in the dining hall, save for Ori, who snacked on some jerky. “Hello Ori.” Greeted Kili, who sat across from him and Tauriel sat next to Kili. “Sleep well?”

“Aye, I would still be asleep if it wasn’t for my stomach rumbling.” He said brightly, handing a plate of food to Tauriel. “You must try this! It’s delicious.”

 Tauriel took the plate and looked at it cautiously. “Thank you.” She said, unsure of what exactly that she was being asked to taste. She didn’t want to put it on her plate and not eat it, in fear of being rude to the dwarf with the axe in his head, who had been really nice to her.

 Kili leaned over and whispered in her ear. “It’s like a meat pie.” He answered, taking the plate from her and placing some on his plate. In the past week she had slowly been introducing meat into her diet and was still wary of new things. Kili filled his fork with a piece of it and held it out for her to taste.

 She took a bite of the fork and had to catch the flaky bread part that that missed her mouth and both of them chuckled. “I have not slept enough to stomach your displays of affection.” Said Fili walking in with deep bags under his eyes.

 “Nobody asked for your opinion.” Kili retorted as Tauriel looked away sheepishly, she put the flaky meat pie on her plate and passed it to Fili who sat next to her. “You didn’t have to get up.”

 Fili shook his head. “I’ve got to meet with Thorin about meeting our kin from the Blue Mountains in about an hour.” He said filling up his plate. “They sent a raven before the furnace exploded and they’ve just passed Rivendell, they should be here in three weeks’ time.”

 “Is mother with them?” Kili asked.

 “Aye, she is.” Answered Fili excitedly. Tauriel listened to the brothers’ excitement and Ori piped in asking about his family, when Fili announced that all the dwarves from the Blue Mountains were coming. “I’m leading a small party to meet them on the far side of Mirkwood at the end of the week.”

 It was like a dagger through her chest and the thought of her home. “Are you sure that is wise?” Tauriel asked in a quiet voice. Both brothers looked at her with a raised brow. “Those woods are not safe and is only two weeks if you go to the south.”

 “What do you mean?” Asked Fili. “King Thranduil promised us that there will be safe passage through the forest for our kin in the treaty agreement.”

 She shook her head and struggled to come up with something to say. She knew that Fili was being groomed to be the next king and that his young ideals were very refreshing, but it wasn’t enough to protect his kin that would be coming through the forest. He gave Thranduil too much credit. Tauriel was torn, because Thranduil was a very wise and very old king, whose best interests lied with his people.

  “You’ve got nothing to hold him up to his words. You have something that he wants and he’s almost willing to do anything to get it.” She said and she looked between the brothers wishing that they would understand what she was saying. “You’ve got to trust me on this; I’ve sat in on some very secret meetings between his highest elves. . .”

 “You think he is planning something to cross us?” Asked a third voice from behind them. They turned to see Thorin, looking worse for wear with stitches on his cheek. She took a deep breath and looked at the occupants in the room; this was too public for this conversation. “Ori, leave us and guard the door, no one enters until I say so.”

 The dwarf scuttled from his seat with his plate and shut the door behind him leaving the line of Durin alone with the elf. She felt like a small animal surrounded by hawks.

 Tauriel shook her head; she wasn’t going to betray her king more than she already had by giving away his secrets. “I don’t know if he has anything planned, but he has nothing stopping him from betraying you. Your alliance is very fragile and he doesn’t care which way it goes.” She said. “I would like to believe that forming a strong alliance would be a benefit for him and he would allow them passage through the forest, but lately he walks in shadows towards darkness.”

 The Durin heirs looked at each other with concern before they were interrupted by Nori who came in the door breathlessly. “The Elf King is here!”

 Her knees grew week and nearly give way, but Kili caught her with ease and helped her to the floor as panic set in.  She looked to the floor as her hands started to shake, her breathing uneven. King Thranduil had found her hiding spot and was going to force her back to Mirkwood to imprison her for betraying him. He was probably going to have her killed for committing treason against him.

 Thorin was giving orders when her sense caught up to her again. “. . . Kili, take her to the dorms and stay there until I come and get you. . .”

 Tauriel shook her head as she looked up at them from her spot on the floor. “I want to be there.” She said firmly, Kili opened mouth to object, but Thorin beat him to it.

 “Absolutely not.” He said shaking his head. “There is still a chance that he doesn’t know that you are here.”

 She shook her head. “He would not be here unannounced if he didn’t know I was here.” Tauriel said level headedly. “I need to be there, I need to speak with him.”

 “Let’s go.” Thorin said turning on his heels, Kili and Fili helped her to her feet and both stayed close to her. They were making a plan, but she wasn’t listening. Her keen hearing was focused on the familiar footsteps of King Thranduil, she could hear him muttering to someone, a voice that didn’t respond. They stopped outside the private chambers and Thorin looked at her. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked and she immediately nodded. It would’ve have made her smile to see him care about her well-being, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it.

 Stopping outside the chamber door, Thorin motioned for Fili to follow him. “You wait here.” He ordered to Kili and Tauriel, who could do nothing but wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Sindarin

 

Thorin walked through the door followed closely by Fili with a stoic look on his face and King Thranduil stood taller, even with the dwarf king standing on a stage, the elf king was still taller than him. His son and the other elves stood at attention, though weaponless, still stood ready to react if needed. “Thank you for aggressing to meet with me.” He said formally with a small bow.

“I do not usually allow guests to come unannounced.” He said roughly with a glare. “But today I will make an exception for you, King Thranduil.” It was paining him to be civil towards the elf that was responsible for most of his pain and suffering.

“Forgive me, King Under the Mountain.” Thranduil said smoothly. “I would not have come unannounced had it not been a great need. I am searching for a deserter and traitor of the Woodland Realm and I was led to believe that she would find refuge here.”

“I don’t know where you got such information that we would harbor one of your fugitives.” Thorin said offended. 

The elf king’s eyes hardened and he could hear his son shift uncomfortably. “It will not be in your best interest to lie to me, Thorin Oakenshield.” He barked, point an accusing finger at his direction. “I am prepared to tear this mountain apart to find her.”

Thorin shifted his weight from one foot to another. “And it is in not your best interest to come in unannounced and harass the host.” He said evenly, like Legolas, Fili shifted nervously beside his king. “Just tell me what you came here to say.”

“Tauriel, former Captain of my Royal guard has deserted her post, thus making her an enemy.” Thranduil answered, his nose held up high. “I’ve come to take her back to Mirkwood.”

“As a prisoner.” Fili said without question.

He only shrugged his heavily draped shoulders. “She will be punished heavily for her crimes.”

Fili’s eyebrows shot up, he wasn’t aware of elven forms of punishment but the king’s tone of voice left everything to the imagination. “And the child?”

Thranduil took a couple of steps, tenting his fingers together. “I assure you that she will have the opportunity to raise her child, once her sentence is up.” He decreed.

“You would not be here if you didn’t suspect that the child is every bit of dwarf as it is elf.” Said a third voice coming from behind the other dwarves. Kili had appeared on the other side of his uncle with a hard look on his face. Thorin glared at him, he loved the boy to death but his recklessness was going to make the situation worse. 

Thranduil’s eyes lit up. “The black haired archer I have heard so much about.” Kili took the steps down to stand in front of the king, who was a giant standing close to him. Kili was tall for a dwarf, but the high elf was very tall for an elf.  An accusingly sharp finger was pointed at him, so close that it nearly touched him. “You are the cause of her behavior.”

Kili held up his hands in surrender and opened his mouth to retort when a small voice from behind them silenced him. “Kili is not the reason why I left.” Said Tauriel, appearing from behind Thorin. She stayed on the platform, her hands at her side and she had a sharp look on her face.

The elf king looked her over, taking in her new curves that weren’t hidden well under the yards of fabric. “Which time?” His voice dripping with sarcasm. “When you chased after the dwarf when you learned he was shot by a Morgohl arrow? Or was it when you abandoned Legolas at Laketown to heal the orc wound or better yet, when you snuck away to create this. . .” He motioned to her stomach and her delicate hand went to cover it, to hide it from his sight. ” _It has been awhile, Tauriel.”_

She ignored his attempt at a taunt. “I was doing what I thought was right! You allowed those orcs to plague our lands and turned a blind eye on them attacking others outside our lands.” She defended her actions.

“ _Silence!”_ He seethed as he stepped around Kili. “ _You will not turn this around to be my fault that you did not follow orders. You abandoned your kingdom to hide your mistakes, you will face your punishment_. _I may allow you to raise your child on your own if you cooperate.”_

Tauriel took a step forward, anger flashed in her eyes. “ _I would rather die than to see my child raised in the darkness that had taken over the forest.”_ She said and Kili bit his lip, he wished that he understood what they were saying. She knew the punishment for treason was death and she assumed the second she left these halls, he would end her because his reverence for life had been lost many years ago.

“ _That can be easily arranged.”_ Growled Thranduil. The dwarves shared a look between each other, the Elf King’s tone sound dangerous, but Tauriel didn’t flinch. The King’s son broke rank from behind him and place a hand on his father’s arms, making the dwarves nervous.

“ _You promised that you would not harm her.”_ He hissed as his father brushed him away, he had hoped that it would not come to this, he wanted to dissuade him from calling for war. “Do you not see that the dwarves are prepared to fight for her?”

Thorin looked at Thranduil. “You son is very wise, King Thranduil.” He answered. “It has been brought to my attention that an alliance with the Woodland Realm would be in our best interests, but should you attempt to remove her for Erebor, you will be met with our full force.”

Fili and Kili shared a look from across the room, both looked surprised. Thorin was protecting the elf with what little army he had at the moment. “She carries my nephew’s child and will be the heir to the throne, both titles will be protected.” She had obviously worked her way past his stony exterior to allow her stay.

Thranduil’s sharp glare turned from the king back to his son, who had taken his hand off his arm, and finally fell on Tauriel, who was slightly stunned at the moment. “ _I have given you everything and I have favored you among others, despite my better judgment.”_ He said, shoving past Kili so that only the stairs separated them. Kili gave a hard look before moving back up the stairs to stand next to her. “I raised you as if you were my own child.”

Watching her face, Kili could tell that her stony façade was breaking. “Did you raise me because you truly cared for me?” She asked her voice cracking. “Or did you raise me out of necessity because I was an orphan and you were the king.”

With a sharp finger pointed at her. “I did not have to bring you into my family, there were others that could have raised you or I could’ve just let you out there to fend for yourself.” He seethed and she gasped, her heart breaking. “ _I raised you to be a proper elleth to fit in with other high elves, but clearly your Silvan blood is stronger. Clearly your carelessness has gotten you into trouble and I have let your insubordination go on for far too long.”_ He took a deep breath, he knew he was breaking her. “ _I never thought you would turn your back on your kin, on me just because I would not allow Legolas to pledge himself to you.”_

It was Legolas’ turn to look shocked, his father had caught on to his affection to Tauriel and before it was in the romantic sense. That was before all of this and he had a chance to reflect on it. “If any of this was about Legolas, I would not have returned after the battle.” She said harshly. Kili looked to his brother before looking to the prince, had there been a history between them?

”You should not have come back once you gave yourself to the dwarf!” Thranduil answered, his voice raised. “You disgust me!” He turned around to compose himself, breathing heavily.

“I came back because I was still loyal to you! I am still loyal!” She cried, her hands clenching into fists. “You were like a father to me, you cared for me when I had nobody else! You raised me with your son, a debt that I would never be able to repay.”

He turned around with a flash. “You are an insolent child who ran away when you didn’t get your way.” Thranduil shouted. “ _In six hundred years I never expected this from you. What I don’t understand is why would you leave? You know the consequences!”_

 _“I guess you don’t know me as well as you think you do.”_ She argued her look going dark. “You do not realize that I love Kili more than I fear you.” Kili watched with a heavy heart, because she had never voiced the words together.

Thranduil took a step towards her, even with her standing on the bottom step he towered over her, but he was stopped by his son who placed a hand on his arm. “Ada!” Legolas said and the dwarves flanked her sides ready for anything.

“ _You should’ve feared me more!”_ He growled breathing heavily as he allowed himself to be pulled back by his son. “ _You were like a daughter to me.”_    The room filled with silence.

 _“I haven’t been your daughter for a long time._ ” She looked down at her hands and it was then that she allowed a single tear to streak her cheeks. “ _When did you stop seeing me as your daughter?”_

The elven king turned his back to her and took a deep breath. They couldn’t see the hurt that crossed his features, but Legolas could. “ _When I realized that you couldn’t control your impulsiveness and kept getting yourself into trouble. When I realized that you would never pass as a high elf.”_ His tone was harsh, he was building a wall around his heart to protect himself. Legolas knew that he was only playing the society card as a last resort.

It made Legolas realize that his father was angry because SHE abandoned HIM, not as a king but as her father.

He remembered the time when King Thranduil worshipped the ground that Tauriel had walked on. She was a young little elleth when she was found in the forest next to her dead parents. Legolas had watched his father sit next to her bed for days on end while she healed. His father was a different man when he played with the girl, so alive and full of light. And Tauriel had grown so attached to the king that Legolas had to hold her as she cried when the King had to leave for trips. Legolas had become the doting big brother that kept her habit of getting into trouble at bay and had taught her how to shoot a bow.  While the king taught her the ways of the high court, Legolas found them boring, but was obedient to his father whereas Tauriel was always looking for an escape.

Tauriel’s shoulder sagged as she turned away from him. “ _You stopped being my little elleth when you were old enough to make your own decisions.”_ He said to her and it was the first time that Kili had reached out for her, rubbing her arm.  “You stopped being my daughter when you left my kingdom to chase after an injured dwarf.”

She bit her lip and her hand went to her mouth to stifle a sob. Kili wrapped an arm around her and shot a glare at the other elves as he tried to console her. Thorin stepped up, in fear that Kili would say something stupid as he had been prone to do in the past. “From one king to another, we both know our kingdoms cannot handle another war.” He started standing tall. “I ask you to allow Tauriel to stay here and in return I will return something that belongs to you.”

He motioned for Fili to step forward with a very old looking chest, where it had come from Tauriel would never know but she knew what they were. The white jewels. Her chest tightened at the thought of it because King Thror angered the elven king by teasing him with the jewels and she had heard Thranduil complain that Thorin would do the same because he suffered from the same madness his grandfather had.

Thranduil froze and watched the heir walk down the steps, stopping in front of him and opened the lid of the chest. The jewels reflected off the light and seemed like they were as bright as stars. “Do you honestly think you can bribe me to change my mind?” Barked Thranduil looking both impressed and offended at the same time.

Thorin raised a brow. “That is not my intention, King Thranduil.” He said, forcing himself to not become defensive.

“Do you play me for a fool, Thorin Oakenshield?” The king asked with a hard glare that would shake a lesser being’s foundation. Thorin didn’t quake, but stood taller with an equally strong glare before he relented.

Thranduil was the king of circular conversation and nothing was going to happen when he had his defenses raised.  Thorin was going to have to be the greater king, he turned around and looked at his nephews, the she-elf. He also knew what had happened last time when the jewels were offered to the elf king and he knew that he still harbored bad feelings from over a hundred years ago. “Fili, Kili you are dismissed.”

Fili nodded and handed the chest to his uncle, took the steps next to his brother and his lover, following them from the throne room. Fili shut the door behind him and the three of them stood in the hallway in silence. Kili placed a hand on Tauriel cheek, trying to get some sort of reaction from her.

“It’s going to be alright.” He reassured her and she blinked a couple of times trying to believe him.

Fili placed a hand on her arm. “You have won over Thorin.” He said softly. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

She shook her head and let out a shaky breath. The door opened again and all three of them turned to look in surprise. Legolas came through the door and shut it quietly behind him. The brothers stood protectively next to Tauriel, who only pushed through them to be gathered up in the elf-prince’s arms. She wove her long arms around his neck and his snaked around her growing waist. “ _I don’t want to lose you.”_ She whispered into his neck and the dwarves watched with mixed emotions, the embrace was far too intimate for any of their comforts. She cried against him for a few moments and he buried his face into her neck, his hand woven through her hair.

“ _You won’t lose me, little star.”_ He whispered with a nickname he had given her when she was an elfling. He pulled back and wiped away the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. “I am sorry, I tried to stop him from coming.”

“Thank you.” Tauriel whispered and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and her eyes closed tightly.  “You know that I didn’t want to abandon you, _Mellon-nin_. That I was doing what I thought best for my baby.”

He stepped back from her. “I know.” He answered.

Kili stepped up between both elves. “I know that Tauriel can take care of herself, “He started looking at the taller elf. “But I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make sure that she is safe and that she is happy.”

Legolas looked over the dwarf and he couldn’t help but believe him, this young dwarf had such tenacity that kept Tauriel on her toes.

“Please don’t think I am taking her away from you either.” Kili said and it surprised both elves and his brother. “The halls of Erebor are open for you to come see her as you wish. I also feel it is important for our baby to know both of its uncles.”

Tauriel all but threw her arms around Kili’s neck, her shoulders shaking. He held her tightly with eyes wide, unsure what caused her to start sobbing against him. She had never had someone stand up for her so selflessly before. Sure, Legolas defended her growing up and looked out for her out of necessity, but Kili knew how important he was to her to voice how important it was for Legolas to remain in her life.

“The hospitality of Dwarves are truly unmatched.” Legolas said with a nod. “If only my father would believe that.”

Tauriel pulled away and Kili wiped the tears away as she rested her forehead against his. She didn’t say anything and closed her eyes, he could see just how exhausted she was. Fili motioned for Kili to sit her down on a bench that rested outside the chamber. He sat down next to her and her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes closing and she tucked her legs to her side.

Fili looked to the other elf, who looked away from the tender scene in front of him. It was still weird that to see his brother so affectionate with the elf.  The three males sat in an awkward silence, unsure what to say to each other.

They were saved when the door opened and Thorin appeared.  Fili and Legolas jumped to attention and Kili looked up at his warn out uncle. “King Thranduil has agreed to let Tauriel stay.” He said lamely. Fili know that he wouldn’t disclose the terms that he agreed too to keep his nephew happy.  Kili smiled brightly and looked at the elf, who had fallen asleep against him and not heard the news. He pressed his lips to her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

“Did you discuss our kin crossing through the forest?” Fili asked quietly.

“I will guide them myself.” Legolas offered and Thorin eyed him warily.

Fili was the one to step up and defend him. “We can trust him.” He said, placing a hand on his arm. “I trust him, besides I will be there to lead them from the edge of the forest back to Erebor and it will be easier with somebody that I know.”

Legolas was truly touched, not an hour ago the blond dwarf looked as if he was going to attempt to have him ejected from the halls. “Okay.” Thorin said with a heavy sigh. “Your father awaits you, he is heading back to the Greenwood.”

He nodded with a bow and turned to exit before he stopped on his heels. He opened his mouth a couple of times, unable to voice what he needed to say for a moment. “Thank you for opening your doors for Tauriel, she is very special to me.”

Slowly he took one last look at the sleeping elf and exited the hall to find his father. Thorin sat down on the bench next to Tauriel and closed his eyes, to Fili he seemed to have aged in the minutes he had spent alone with the Elf King.

Kili looked at Fili, who watched his uncle. Tauriel shifted in her sleep and Kili held her tightly to him to still her. After a minute, the king heaved himself on to his feet with a tired groan. “I think I need to sleep for a month.” He said drained.

“Don’t we all?” Fili asked with a soft smile.

Thorin smiled warily and started to walk towards his bed chamber, his name was called and he stopped and turned around to see Kili stand up, crossing the distance between them and wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Thank you.” He said breathlessly.

The king returned the hug and pulled back to lean his forehead against his nephew’s. A moment later he turned on his heels and continued his trek towards his bed chambers. Tauriel still had tears streaking down her cheeks but was on her feet. He walked back over to her and took her hand in his. “I think Fili is right, I think we need to sleep for a month.”

She yawned, most of her energy spent. “I can agree to that.” She said and allowed Kili to lead her towards the dorms.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The next few days were a blur around the halls of Erebor.

Fili and Bofur prepared for their trek to the far side of the Woodland Realm, whereas Kili spent most of the day working with non-injured dwarves in preparing the halls for the arrival of their kin leaving Tauriel to care for the wounded.

Bombur was easy going and healing very well, only coming in daily for a checkup.

Dwalin though, even though it had been nearly five days since the furnace collapsed was still touch and go. His infection had seemed to work its way out, but she could not get a grip on his pain.

Pain from the wound on his leg and the broken bones that she had discovered later in his hands. He was tense and occasionally lashed out when she tried to heal him using Elven spells, but Oin didn’t fare much better with him. His hallucinations were going to kill him and probably both Tauriel and the old doctor.

He seemed to be resting, his eyes closed as Tauriel neared him with the intent on changing his bandages. She pulled off the bandage and nodded appreciatively at its progress before looking at Oin. “Will you get me some more Kingsfoil, please?” She asked the old dwarf who nodded, removed his trumpet from his ear and walked into the storeroom.

She turned to her table, her attention off the dwarf long enough for his eyes to open, blinking a couple of times. He recognized the stone as his home, but did not the lass next to him. What he noticed was her pointy ears, peaking through her curtains of hair.

A fit of rage filled through him and his breathing sped up enough for her to notice, but not react fast enough. He growled and launched himself at her causing him to fall on the floor, pulling her down with him.

“I’m only trying to help you.” She yelled as his hands clutched her throat. His eyes were wide as he realized that his body hurt all over and that he couldn’t grasp effectively.

He screamed in pain and moved in favor to use his arm to cut off her airway, he sat on her thighs, making her legs useless. “You turned your back on us!” He growled.

Tauriel punched her fists at his face, using the length of her arms to her advantage. Dwalin was too far into his hallucination to really react. “You were hurt,” She coughed through. “I’ve been trying to heal you.”

“Lies!” He growled picking up her shoulders and shoving her back into the ground. She gasped as pain shot through her body, her strength was nothing compared to his. “You’re here to kill the king!”

She gasped a couple of times and hoped that Oin would hurry, because he couldn’t hear the commotion. She looked for anything to help her, to her right was a glass flask just outside of her reach. Her fingers couldn’t grip the smooth surface and she could feel herself start to black out. With every ounce of strength, the tip of her fingers reached the flask. Moving it close enough for her hand to grasp it, she used all of her energy to swing her hand into his face-smashing the glass against the side of his head. Knocking him off her enough to breathe.

She laid on her back for a moment startled until she was able to roll over and start to crawl amidst the broken glass.

Dwalin seemed to come out of his stupor long enough to grab her leg with his good hand and pull her back towards him. She let out a cry and did her best to kick him with her other leg, but the mixture of the herbs he was given and his naturally strong body made her useless against the aggressive dwarf. He was able to pin her down again.

He pushed himself up just enough to wield a fist into her direction.

The blow never came. She heard a crash from the doorway and a black haired mass shoved the big dwarf off of her. Dwalin and the dark haired dwarf rolled on the floor a couple of times for dominance, Dwalin sending blind blows in every which direction with his good hand. Tauriel forced herself to sit up to see that it was Thorin who had pushed Dwalin off of her. “Dwalin!” He cried, pinning him to the ground and the aggressive dwarf almost immediately froze in surprise.

“Thorin!” He said breathlessly. “We are over run with elves.”

Thorin shook his head. “No, she is only trying to help you.” Thorin defended, climbing off of his lifelong friend in favor of helping the elf, who still laid on the floor trying to catch her breath. “Are you okay?”

She closed her eyes and forced herself to sit up, Thorin placed a hand on her shoulder to support her. Her hand went to her stomach and she groaned inaudibly. Panic went through the king’s veins as he gave her the once over, there was blood all over her and a lot of it.

“Oh mercy me.” Said Oin, who had returned from the store room with wide eyes. Thorin motioned to Dwalin who was writhing in pain on the floor and Oin nodded, turning his attention to the dwarf.

Thorin’s attention was on the expectant mother who was trying to stand up. He hoisted her slowly to her feet and she groaned again. “I’m okay.” She said taking a couple of steps before doubling over again. Thorin caught her before she fell over.

“You are not okay, come sit down.” He said, motioning her to one of the bed that lined the wall. She obeyed and sat down on one of the beds before he moved to give Oin some instructions. Thorin returned with a basin of water and some cloths, determined to find the cause of the bleeding. She held out her hands that had glass imbedded in them and with gentleness that she didn’t know he possessed, he washed her hands free of the blood without a word.

He removed a rather large piece of glass from her right hand, when her left went to her stomach with a gasp as a spasm shot through her belly.

Thorin froze and looked up with concern. “What is it?” He asked.

She shook her head, waiting for the pain to go away. “It feels like a tremor in my stomach.” She said breathing deeply trying to describe what was happening to her body without panicking herself or the king. She didn’t know what the feeling was, but she knew that it wasn’t normal. Tauriel hissed again and prayed that the baby wasn’t coming, not yet.

Dwalin moaned from the floor, Ori had just given him some stronger medicine to knock him out before disappearing from the room.

Thorin turned back to her, eyes wide with concern. “Is the baby coming?” He asked. He didn’t know much about elves, but he did know that it was still way too early for the baby to come.

She shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She answered rubbing the sore spot on her stomach. “Just a reaction to . . .” She wanted to say the stress that her body had just undertaken, the pain went away. She didn’t know the first thing about childbirth, but when her senses returned she sensed that it wasn’t coming yet.

Thorin nodded and finished binding her hands, his hand went to the neckline of her dress and hissed at the painful bruising that was forming. She felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze. “The bruises will go away in an hour or so.” She whispered, she looked up and was hit with a wave of vertigo. Her hand went to her forehead and she swayed a little. “I think I need to lay down for a moment.”

He helped her lay down and placed a sheet from another bed over her body. He moved to get up, but she caught his arm. He looked down on her tenderly. “It wasn’t his fault, he was having a hallucination.” She whispered.

“Rest now.” He said quietly. “We will take care of him.”

She nodded as another wave of dizziness washed over her.

When he was certain that she was resting, he walked over to his friend who was laying on the floor in a daze. Oin had given him something to sedate him and he seemed to have calmed down.

Thorin dropped to his knees next to him and was greeted with his eyes opened wide. “Thorin?” He asked groggily.

“You are going to be alright, my friend.” He said patting his shoulder. Dwalin’s eyes closed and he gave a loud sigh. Thorin was glad that at least he wasn’t in any pain at the moment, though he had glass imbedded in his cheek.

The sound of footsteps running towards the room made him look behind him. Oin had returned with Gloin, Bofur and Fili, all three of them had wide eyes trying to piece together what had happened.

“Help me lift him.” Oin ordered and the three other dwarves grabbed a limb. “Careful lads! His bones haven’t been set into place yet.”

They lifted Dwalin and carried him into a quarantine room so that Oin could set his bones and be far from the elf. The room went silent once the door shut, save for the quiet footsteps of the blond dwarf that appeared next to Tauriel.

She opened her eyes at the sound of the footsteps, but couldn’t lift her head without feeling sick. She curled onto her side and buried her face into the pillow until Fili sat next to her on the bed. “Fili?” She asked weakly.

“Are you okay?” He asked rubbing his rough hand on her arm.

She nodded with a wince. “Just some spasms.” She said, rubbing her stomach to ease the ache. Fili placed a hand on her stomach and took over, rubbing away the tension with his warm hands.

“Is this okay?” He asked, it was way too intimate for their relationship, but he wanted to keep her comfortable. She nodded appreciatively. Her muscles began to relax at his touch enough for her to roll on to her back and stretch out. Her eyes closed and she could feel the baby move inside of her as it seemed to relax. Fili rubbed slow and lazy patterns on her belly but froze when he felt a soft bump. “It kicked!”

Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled. “It does that a lot when Kili talks.” She said quietly.

Fili was in awe and ran his fingers over the spot again receiving another kick from a small foot. “It is strong.” He whispered, smoothing the wave in her dress. “Like its mother.”

Her smile softened as her eyes closed, but it was short lived as footsteps came running into the room, knocking over a cart of supplies. It was Kili, whose eyes were wide in panic. “Tauriel.” He cried out, trotting over to the bed and sitting on the opposite side of his brother.

He brushed some fringe off her forehead before pressing his lips to her forehead. “I was worried.” He said, resting his own against hers with his eyes closed.

Her hand went to his cheek and she tilted her head enough to capture his lips with hers. “I’m alright.” She said and he pushed himself away to sit up straight. Her hand went to her stomach, this time without wincing. “We’re alright.”

Kili rubbed her belly with his hand. “I felt the baby kick!” Fili said happily. Kili lit up tremendously, happy that his brother got to experience something that was so precious to him.

But the moment cut short as he sobered up when he saw the bruising at her. “What happened? Ori wasn’t specific.”

Tauriel sighed and closed her eyes, she knew that it was going to upset the brothers. “Dwalin was hallucinating and became aggressive. . .” She answered, pushing herself up into a sitting position. “I let my guard down just for a moment and he attacked me.”

As she predicted, Kili jumped up with a look that she hadn’t seen since the war. Her reflexes were enough to catch his wrist and pull him back. “It wasn’t his fault, Kili!”

He turned around and faced her, still with a glare on his face. “He could’ve seriously hurt you!” He bellowed as he paced in the small space next to him. 

Tauriel sighed and pulled him back to sitting next to her. “I’m okay.” She said placing a bandaged hand on his cheek. “King Thorin pushed him off of me and treated my cuts, they will go away soon.”

Kili pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him. He knew that he couldn’t blame Dwalin, but he couldn’t help but feel angry about the situation. “I’m so glad you are alright.” He said in a whisper.

Fili rubbed her back to show that he was just as worried about her.

The moment was cut short by a very drained looking Thorin came out of the quarantine room. Fili stood up, but Kili didn’t relinquish his hold on the elf. Tauriel looked up at the king. “How is Dwalin?”

Thorin stood next to Fili, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Oin was able to reset the bones in to place, the others are helping him with the poultice.” He announced with a sigh. “Oin is very optimistic.”

Tauriel pushed back from Kili slightly, but didn’t let go of his hand. “We were planning on setting his bones and splinting it today before . . . .” She said, put down by the fact that she wasn’t able to help Oin with her responsibilities. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Are you feeling better?” He asked genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. “We can send a message to the Woodland Realm for an elven healer if we need too. “

She almost cried out because of Thorin’s thoughtfulness. “I think I will be okay with some more rest.” She answered. “But thank you.”

He nodded towards her and bid them all farewell as he disappeared out of the medical hall. Fili sighed and stood up as well. “I’m going to see if they need any help with Dwalin.” He announced and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I will come see you later.”

She scooted over to allow Kili to lay with her on the bed. He immediately gathered her up in his arms, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. “I was really scared.” Kili whispered against her.

She pushed herself to look down on him, her hand traced his jawline. “I was too.” She whispered. “I’m sorry, I was careless. . .”

He caught her hand and pressed his lips to her palm. “No my love, just don’t go where I cannot follow.” He answered and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled back her face broke into a grin. “What?”

“You can be so trite when you want to be.” She said with a soft chuckle and a smile broke his face.

He only shrugged. “What can I say, you bring out the best in me.” He said and she tossed her head back with a laugh. It was the most magical sound he had ever heard and he vowed to hear it more often.


	13. Chapter 13

By the end of the week Tauriel was itching to stretch her legs. 

Both princes and even the King saw that she stayed on bed rest until she was sure that she was going to have to kill all of them. She assured them that she felt better and that three days of just lying there was more than enough. She was seven months pregnant, not dying. 

She missed the sunshine and walking. The spring was giving way to summer and she was missing it. 

“If you tell me that I cannot see Fili off, I just might scream.” She threatened Kili as he dressed for the day. 

Kili chuckled as he buttoned his vest. “No, no I know when I’ve lost my cause.” He said, turning to look at her as she put on her dress. She favored wearing a lighter blue colored dress that flowed to the floor, its sleeves stopped at her elbows and it came with a darker blue sash. “I’m done poking the beast with a stick.”

She glared at him as she reached around herself to tie her sash. Her nimble fingers were not as they once were and the material was tangling with her long hair. Kili watched her struggle for a moment before he walked took over for her. He tied it in a bow and straightened it up where it twisted under her arms. 

“There you go.” He said, patting her on her back. Normally he would’ve placed a playful swat to her behind, but he could sense that she wasn’t in the right mood for it. 

She nodded her thanks and sat on the bed reaching for her shoes. She still favored her well-worn in boots from home, learning that the only race that could handle leather were elves. She slid them onto her feet and reached for the buckle. It was then that she realized that she couldn’t reach it. 

A small groan escaped her lips as frustration billed through her. Kili turned around from the bureau to watch her for a moment with concern on her face. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked walking to stand in front of her. 

“I cannot buckle my boots.” She said after a few moments, she refused to look Kili in the eye. 

He smiled softly and cupped her cheek to get her to look at him. “I can fix that.” He said wiping the tear that escaped her eyes. “What is bothering you?”

She shook her head. “I don’t even know.” She said biting her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. “I’ve been a prisoner to my own bed for three days, my fingers have gotten so large that I cannot tie a simple knot and I can’t reach my feet.” 

Kili bit his lip to keep himself from chuckling at her predicament. He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly against him, allowing her a moment to put herself together. She shook her head against his chest as the tears began to fall. “I do not know why I am so upset.”

He pulled back and lifted her chin to look up at him. “It is because you are pregnant, my love.” He said with a soft chuckle. “All of it.”

She shook her head and buried her face into her hands. “I feel like everything is out of my control!” Cried the elf. “I don’t like it.”

Kili pulled her against him again while she cried. He had caught on that she didn’t want to be consoled, she just wanted to cry. He understood, she had been patient with their request for bed rest and he knew that she was bored out of her mind. He had tried to keep her occupied by teaching her how to carve wood, brought her books to read. Fili had asked her to patch up a couple of his shirts and Bofur kept her company with his story telling. 

Even Thorin had stopped by a couple of times for a few minutes to check on her, but did not offer her any work. 

“Listen to me.” Kili said after a few minutes and her sobs subsided. “How about we eat outside on the mezzanine, the sun is finally warm.” 

She looked up at him, her eyes red and cheeks streaked with tears that she wiped away angrily. “I am certainly a mess.” 

“No you’re not, you are absolutely beautiful.” He argued, he kneeled down and did up her buckles. He stood up to full height and looked her over. “There you go.” 

She bit her lip and looked away shyly, she hated feeling like she was a burden. He placed a hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers and her eyes fluttered closed. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I cannot control my tears.”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s quite all right.” He said before his face broke into a grin. “I won’t tell anybody that you are just a big softie.” 

Tauriel’s frown turned into a smile as she playfully placed her fist into his stomach. “You better not.” She said, her voice deadly. “I would not want to have to end the father of my child.” 

He laughed and tugged her to her feet. “I sure hope not.” He said leading her to the door. The hallway was quiet, most of the company was preparing for Fili and Bofur’s trek to the Greenwood.

The pair stopped at the kitchen to grab a plate of food before heading out to the mezzanine. Her mood drastically changed as soon as she stepped into the warm sun. She sat her plate down and stretched her arms out willing the light to surround her. 

The sky was blue and not a single cloud sullied it. 

Kili watched her bask in the sunlight with a chuckle before reminding her that she needed to eat. She sat down with the plate in her lap and ate quietly, he was glad to see her truly in a better mood. 

After a few minutes of silence, Ori stuck his head out of the door. “Kili, Fili needs you for a moment.” He said looking at Tauriel, offering her a small wave and she returned it. She genuinely enjoyed Ori and even though he was older than Kili, but only just, she enjoyed his youthfulness. 

“Okay.” He said, he looked at Tauriel. “Will you be okay out here by yourself for a few minutes?”

Her face fell into one that was clearly asking if he was really asking her that question, but Ori spoke up before Tauriel could. “I can sit with her for a few minutes.” He offered.

“Thanks Ori.” Kili said giving Tauriel a look, she only glared back as he kissed her on the top of her head. “Go easy on him.”

Kili watched as Ori sat down on the edge and immediately started to ask her questions. He sighed as he trekked back inside, secretly hoping that Ori would not trigger an emotional outburst. Kili knew that Tauriel had the patience that he could only envy, but the last few days had left her short tempered and volatile. 

His thoughts were cut short when he reached the throne room. Fili, Thorin and Balin stood over a table pointing at a map, but looked up when they saw Kili walk in. Kili clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Ah Kili, there you are!”

“I was out on the mezzanine, Tauriel needed some fresh air before she went stir crazy.” He answered. “She threatened my life if I didn’t allow her to see you off today.” 

“How is she doing today?” Asked Thorin, of all people. Kili looked at him in surprise. 

The dark haired archer nodded. “It was a little rough this morning.” He said and gained curious looks from the others. “She was upset because she couldn’t buckle her boots.” 

The older dwarves shared a look. “It seems like high emotions are a common trait between our females and elf-maids.” Balin commented with a slight chuckle. “Do you remember when Dis threw a knife at you because you tracked mud into her kitchen when she was with Kili?” 

The brothers shared a look, it had been awhile since everybody was settled enough to be candid about the past. Thorin chuckled, actually chuckled at the memory. “And then she cried for three days because she blunt the knife.” 

“I cannot imagine ma crying over a knife.” Commented Fili with wide eyes. He knew that his mother was a bit high strung, but she knew when to pick her battles and with raising Kili, she knew very well. 

“Normally no, but one does not question the many moods of a woman with child.” Thorin answered. “I learned very quickly with my sister to keep my head down low and do not make eye contact with the beast when she was with you Fili.”

The brother’s shared a laugh, one more nervously than the other. “Good luck little brother.” Fili said. “You have that to look forward too.” Fili missed teasing his brother, they had gotten way to serious recently and finally had a chance to loosen up. 

Fili laughed at his brother’s expense which Kili returned with a glare. “You guys called for me?” He asked turning to his uncle and advisor. 

Thorin nodded and sobered up. “Dwalin has finally come to his senses.” Started his uncle and Kili’s face fell. “He wishes to talk with you and with the she- . . . Tauriel.” It was the first time that he had ever said her name. 

The first thought through his head was absolutely not, he didn’t want the dwarf that attacked Tauriel near her ever again. Kili bit his lip, unsure of what to say. “He also wishes to see Fili’s company off, but doesn’t want to cause a problem for you or her.” Throin continued slowly. It hurt him playing peacemaker between his oldest friend and his nephew. “Bombur has fashioned a chair with wheels for him to move around easier.”

“He is restless sitting in the medical chamber.” Balin said sadly. “He will not eat anything and he barely speaks, guilt is buried deep with in him.”   
Kili dropped his shoulders and looked up at his uncle. “I know that you do not have to ask me about my thoughts on the matter, but I do appreciate it.” Kili said with a sigh. “But I cannot speak for Tauriel, I cannot make her speak with him if she doesn’t want too.”

Thorin nodded. “Fair enough.” 

A smile came to his face. “I understand his restlessness, Tauriel felt the same way lying in bed for the last three days and I know getting some fresh air will help him tremendously.” Thorin and Balin shared a look before they both excused themselves to finish preparing for the farewell. 

As he left, Balin placed a hand on Kili’s arm. “It wasn’t Thorin’s idea to ask you for your opinion, it was Dwalin’s.” He said honestly. “He feels horrible.”

Kili was touched, not a week ago both of them wore heavy prejudice for the elf and now both of them cared deeply for her wellbeing. Balin disappeared before Kili could respond leaving the brothers alone in the throne room. 

“Never in my lifetime had I thought I would see Thorin accept an elf, let alone attempt to fix our alliance with one.” Fili commented with a smile. 

Kili returned the smile. “She’s quite amazing.” He answered with a raised brow. “Come on brother, I need to go rescue Ori from Tauriel and you need to finish getting ready.” 

Kili walked back to the mezzanine feeling lighter than he had in a long time. It was nice to see his uncle come around to the idea that Tauriel was permanent in his life. He stepped out into the sun light to hear 

Tauriel laugh and he stopped to watch her for a moment as she looked up from Ori’s journal on her lap with the quill moving against the paper. “. . . How could you possibly know, you escaped in a barrel.”

Ori sat next to her and pointed at something. “Kili told me.” He answered in almost a retort. “He’s surprisingly really good paying attention to detail.” 

“Hey!” He cried and both pairs of eyes looked up at him. “Don’t sound so surprised, Ori. What are you guys doing?”

He sat on the other side of Tauriel to see what they were doing in Ori’s book, Tauriel was sketching out the landscape, the outline of Dale and the lake in such detail that he was impressed. “Wow.” 

“She’s good, ain’t she?” Asked Ori proudly. 

“Elves, especially Wood Elves, have always valued the arts, most of us choose one to study in when we are young.” Tauriel commented, looking back down at her picture and filled in a couple of more lines.   
Kili watched her finish the picture impressed. “Dwarves don’t usually have the time or the need to do art, but we do love our music. Ori plays a mean piano.” Kili said and looking up to see Ori blush. 

“I’m nowhere near as good playing the piano as Kili is playing the fiddle.” He said meekly and Tauriel looked up wide eyed in surprise.

“You will have to play for me.” She said with a smile and he returned it. 

“I will play for you.” He said standing up, Tauriel closed the book and returned it to Ori. “But it will have to wait, Fili and Bofur are about ready to leave.” 

Ori walked ahead, but stopped when he reached the door. “Thank you for the drawing.” He said excitedly. 

Tauriel bowed her head slightly. “The pleasure is all mine, Master Dwarf.” Ori returned the bow and disappeared into the halls. 

The couple stood on the mezzanine for a minute longer before Kili took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “I think he likes you.” Commented the dwarf. 

Tauriel shrugged. “I think he is sweet.” She answered. If she didn’t know that Kili was slightly younger than him, she would’ve guessed that Ori was a lot younger than him. She would have to ask Kili more about him when they had a chance. “Where did you go?”

“Thorin wished to speak to me about Dwalin.” Kili said as he watched her closely for any reaction. 

But none came. “Is he doing well then?” She asked. 

Kili nodded as he repeated the conversation that he had with Thorin and Balin regarding the old warrior. She surprisingly didn’t shy away from any chance of seeing him again, seemingly to have forgiven and forgotten easily. “I appreciate your concern, Kili.” She answered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I would very much like to see him.”

“Then let’s go!” Kili said enthusiastically.   
/

The company of thirteen and one more stood at the front entrance gate saying goodbye to two of their own for a few weeks. Fili and Bofur were to make the trek back to Mirkwood to meet Legolas who would assist in getting their kin across the forest and back to the Lonely Mountain. 

The late spring promised to be gentle for their journey. 

Bombur hugged Bofur tightly before he was swallowed up by Bifur, whereas Fili hugged his uncle tightly with the promise that he would not lead his people astray. “Just take care of yourself.” Thorin said and Fili nodded in understanding. 

Soon after Kili wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, both in whispers so softly that Tauriel couldn’t catch what they said to each other. The trek to the other side of the forest and back was going to be the longest the two had been apart. When Kili let go of Fili, he immediately scooped up Tauriel into his arms. “Take care of my brother while I’m gone.” He whispered to her. 

“I cannot make any promises, he is very reckless.” She said as she pulled back to wipe tears that escaped her eyes. 

“Ma is going to love you.” Fili answered patting her affectionately on the cheek, before laying it on her stomach. “You be good for your ma, don’t not come before I get back.” He whispered to her stomach, gaining a small kick in response. 

Her breath hitched as another tear escaped her eye. She rolled her eyes and turned away, willing herself to get in control of herself. “I’m sorry, I am a mess today.” 

Kili wrapped an arm around her waist and she laid her head on top of his. “I will be back in three weeks.” He said and stepped away from the pair, waving to the rest of the company as him and Bofur grabbed their packs, heading towards Dale. 

Most of the Company slowly filtered away in to finish their daily work before dinner, leaving Dwalin, Thorin and the couple alone at the gate. Tauriel turned around and looked at the dwarf who sat in the wheeled chair. He had lost some weight since she had last seen him and the bags under his eyes made him look hollow. Kili and Tauriel took a couple of steps to stand in front of him and he dropped his gaze. 

“I just wanted to apologize for what happened.” He said, his voice hoarse and full of emotion. After a few moments he looked up at her, his eyes red. “I can’t even. . .”  
In the blink of an eye, Tauriel had wrapped her arms around his neck as he silently cried against her shoulder. “I do not blame you.” She whispered, he clung to her tightly for a few minutes before he calmed himself, assuring himself that she was really okay. “You did not have any control over your hallucinations.” 

“I could’ve seriously hurt you or your babe.” He cried, he looked over at Kili who watched unsure. “Oh Kili, I’m so sorry.” If Tauriel could forgive him without batting an eyelash, so could Kili.  
Kili kneeled next to him, taking his big hand his. “All that matters now is that you all are okay, Dwalin.” He said softly. “I know you would never hurt her intentionally.” 

The young dwarf stood up and pat Dwalin on the shoulder. “Now you focus on healing.” Tauriel whispered to him and he nodded. 

Thorin looked at the pair and nodded his thanks. “Come on Master Dwalin, I think I am ready for something to eat.” Thorin announced to his oldest friend who had nodded. Thorin pushed the chair from the great hall and it left Kili and Tauriel alone.

Tauriel wiped the streaks off of her cheeks and looked at Kili, who looked up at her. “Would you like to get out of here for a while?” He asked her with the intention of taking a walk to Dale or even to the forest just to the west of the main gate, somewhere for her to clear her head and get a grip of her emotions. 

“I would like that very much.” She answered and they exited in the same path that Fili had took away from the mountain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sky Full of Stars
> 
> Author: LastWaterBender
> 
> Fandom: The Hobbit
> 
> Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel
> 
> Rating: This Chapter is K+
> 
> Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.
> 
> Authors Notes: What the heck do you name a child of dwarven/elven decent?

Chapter 13

After two days Fili and Bofur made it to the edge of the forest.

“What do we do now?” Asked Bofur looking into the trees with distaste. He remembered the last time they entered the forest and the ways it made his head swim. And the Spiders.

And the slightly hostile elves.

Oh and the Orcs that chased them down the river as they floated helplessly in barrels.

“The king’s son, Legolas will meet us here.” Fili said, looking around to see where the sun was in the sky. “When he is meant to be here.”

There was rustling in the trees and the Prince appeared from a branch high above their heads with an amused smirk on his face. “Did you fear that I would not arrive?” He asked cockily with a raised brow.

Bofur shook his head with eyes wide. “Good day, Prince Legolas!” Fili said as the elf prince jumped down from the tree and landing gracefully in front of the dwarves. “I did not doubt that you would go against your word, Tauriel believes you to be very honorable and so do I.”

“Prince Fili and. . .” He looked over the dwarf with the funny hat at scarf, he had seen him before, in Lake Town.

“My name is Bofur.” He said politely, not bothering to divulge in any information on himself because he knew that the elf didn’t really care.

Legolas nodded to him courteously before turning to the prince. He opened his mouth a couple of times, but couldn’t find the words. Fili watched for a second, he knew the elf wanted to ask about Tauriel, even though he had just seen her a week ago. “She is doing great,” Fili said for him with a smile, he couldn’t put a finger on what it was, but he genuinely liked Legolas and it could possibly on be because he was going to share a niece or nephew with the elf. “The baby is growing big inside of her, she allowed me to feel it kick.”

“Thank you.” Legolas said softly before he shook his head. “Shall we go then?”

Bofur held out his hand to direct the elf. “Lead the way.” He said as the elf passed him. “How long do you think until we get to the other side?”

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. “Should be about a day.” He answered. “If you stay close to me.”

“Fair enough.” He said both dwarves followed the elf through the woods.

/

Tauriel was an explorer by nature.

Kili woke up early to make a trek to the border of the Iron Hills overseeing a trade with their kin leaving Tauriel alone to explore the kingdom that she found as her home. She wandered down stairwells, mentally mapping them as they grew darker and more abandoned.

A lot of what she saw was still damaged from the wrath of the dragon, none of the company had made it this far into the mountain. The dust was heavy, save for some depressions of footprints.

She rounded a corner and crossed another bridge, stopping in the middle to look up and taking in the enormity of the kingdom. Levels and levels of bridges were above her and from the looks of it she was near the bottom. The only light now was from the gold that reflected off the bottom that was just as impressive, the liquid gold flowed seamlessly from the forages.

Some footsteps coming from the hallway in front of her startled her out of her stupor as Thorin appeared from the shadows, looking just as startled. “I …. I’m sorry.” She said panicked, sensing that he probably went down there to be alone. “I will just. . .”

Tauriel turned to walk back. “It’s okay, there is nothing hidden this way.” He answered.

She stopped and bit her lip. “I was just exploring the halls.” She explained trying to hide the nervousness that was deep inside of her. “I will just go back now. . .”

“Walk with me, I want to show you something.” Thorin said interrupting her, motioning with his head to follow her back to where he came from. Accepting his invitation, she followed him into the dark hallway. “Tell me of your exploration.”

“This is a very impressive kingdom and the stonework is impeccable.” She answered honestly as they walked side by side. “I have not ventured far out of the Woodland Realm, but the size and beauty of Erebor, nearly puts it to shame.”

Thorin looked up at her with a smile. “I am sensing a but in there. . .” He said with a small smile on his face.

She paled slightly, trying to judge if she had offended him. “What it has in beautiful stonework and mountains of gold and gems, it lacks in starlight.” She responded, she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled to herself as she remembered her conversation with Kili in the prison cell.

He chuckled. “We have our own starlight that sparkles in the dark that is precious to us.” He said as they crossed another bridge over the coin surplus. The gold lit up the room and flicked different colors from the diamonds, sapphires and rubies that had collected in the vault. 

“I agree that it is beautiful, but I believe we will have to agree to disagree on this.” She answered lightly.

They walked in silence for a few moments. “Now I know where Kili gets his views of the stars.” Thorin commented and she gave him a confused look. “Before you came to Erebor, he would sit outside at night for hours just staring at the night sky, he would not explain where his new fondness for them came from.”

Tauriel did not know just how bad their separation was on Kili, she hadn’t thought of it. During her time in Mirkwood, she sat in the trees staring at the same stars wishing she was with him. “He also compared you to the stars when you first got here.” Thorin said interrupting her thoughts, her cheeks flushed lightly in surprise. “Something along the lines that you were precious and pure as the starlight.” She looked away with her cheeks flushed even darker, she was glad that the lighting was awful. “Where that boy got his flair for poetry, I will never know.”

She laughed. “I have heard his poetry many times and I find it endearing, Fili assured me that it wasn’t a trait from the line of Durin.” She said and she watched as Thorin laughed seemingly relaxing in her presence.

“You will not find it in anybody from the line of Durin! Kili’s father’s line though, full of musicians and artisans from the Iron Hills.” Thorin said with a sense of melancholy.

“Will you tell me about him?” She asked.

The king nodded. “His name was Kylan, son of Filyn.” Thorin said with a sigh. “He was a close friend with my cousin Lord Dain.”

They continued to walk through the tunnels as the king told the story of his sister’s husband, pausing occasionally to point out something about Erebor as they walked. Tauriel learned that Kylan had left the Iron Hills in favor of Erebor to court Dis right before Smaug appeared. He put the courtship on hold and fought alongside Thorin at the battle of Moria and followed them to the Blue Mountains. Dis and Kylan put their courtship on hold to help build a life for the displaced dwarves.

After a few years they continued their courtship and were wedded.

Soon after they welcomed their first born Fili. “Fili looks just like him and has the same temperament. So easy going, but fierce. I sometimes find myself seeing more of him than I do Fili” Thorin said, motioning to the bench that they had come across. She went to sit down, but he stopped her for a second and brushed the years of dust that had settled. She nodded appreciatively and took a seat, continued to listen to his story. “Fili will make a great king someday.”

“Yes he will be.” Tauriel answered. “He is kind hearted and fair, just like the king before him.”

Thorin sat down next to her. “He will be a greater king than I.” He sighed.

Tauriel she shook her head. “You are a great king, you are restoring the kingdom that was taken from you as well as repairing your alliances with the Woodland Realm and with Dale. Your generosity is rebuilding Lake Town.”

He looked away. “I cannot take all the credit, both Fili and Kili had helped me make those decisions.” He said.

“All great kings need help, you cannot run it alone.” She said. “Fili and Kili have learned a lot from you and know what you expect of them, both of them strive to exceed those expectations.”

He looked at her, really looked at her and realized that she had nothing but the utmost respect for his nephews and for himself. “Both of them were right about you.” He said leaning against the dusty wall.

“What about me?” She asked confused. She knew that the brothers had talked to their uncle multiple times in the past few weeks about her.

He gave her that side smirk that Kili always gave her. “That I would grow to like you if I talked with you.” He answered.

She placed a hand on his forearm and gave it a squeeze, they shared a smile. “I never did say thank you for taking me in and allowing me to stay here.” She said mildly. “Thank you.”

“You have earned your place among my people.” He said softly laying his rough calloused hand on top of her soft delicate hand. “You have earned the trust and love of my sisters-sons, you have my trust as well.”

“Thank you.” She answered as she too sat back against the wall and looked at the other wall as they fell into a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes Thorin stood up. “Shall I continue my story?” He asked, extending a hand to her to help her to her feet.

“I would like that.” She said.

Thorin’s eyes glazed over at the memory of little Fili. He was such a happy baby and the absolute pride of his parents. When he was five years old, his parents had announced that he was going to be a big brother and the little boy was beside himself.

“It was before Kili was born that Kylan was lost.” Thorin said sadly, even after seventy-eight years it still hurt him. “I got the news and rushed back to Ered Luin as fast as I could. He died in a fire, rushing through the flames to save a family that had been set by bandits.”

It broke the elf’s heart to hear the news of Kili’s father and even more so listening to Thorin speak it. “My sister was so broken hearted and Kili came early, just two days after.” He stopped for a moment to control himself. “He came into the world a fighter though and even today I am certain[CK1] if he stops moving he will turn to stone.”

Thorin told of his sister, though the strongest dwarf he had ever known nearly crumbled at the loss of her husband. “For days she laid in bed.” Thorin said quietly. “We were sure that Kili would starve had we not pleaded with her to feed him, we feared she would reject her babe.”

Subconsciously Tauriel rubbed her belly protectively. She couldn’t imagine carrying a baby for so long and then abandoning it, not that it was her fault. “It was Fili that brought her back, he had woken up one evening to little Kili’s cries and lifted him from the cradle to try to sooth him. I had gone to the market and when I came back my sister was sitting on the floor next the cradle holding both boys crying and to this day I still don’t know what happened, she wouldn’t tell me all of it. Something had clicked inside of her that she was a mother to two little boys.”

Tauriel had to wipe her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I stuck around the Blue Mountains to help her raise the boys because Kili was the opposite of Fili, he was so headstrong and always getting into trouble. Not that he has changed very much.”

“Kili thinks of you as his father, you raised two very great men.” Tauriel whispered stopping to look down at him. “I do hope that you think of this child as your grandchild, not as a half-ling or an heir, but as your grandchild.”

Thorin hadn’t thought of it but a smile lit up the darkened tunnel. “That is the greatest gift that anybody has ever given me.” He said, his eyes grazing her belly.

“Will you feel it kick?” She asked, taking his hand and pressing it against the top of her stomach and they waited. “It usually moves a lot when you talk with it.”

Thorin was not a man of few words, it seemed at that moment he had none to say. “Um hello little one.” He said in a deep whisper and he was rewarded with a bump against his hand. He removed his hand and looked at the mother to be. “It is strong, thank you.”

She nodded and they continued their walk. “I fear, like Kili, this one will not sit still.” She commented lightly.

The king huffed. “I raised one Kili and it nearly put me in an early grave, I wish you the best on raising his offspring.” They shared a laugh as they reached the end of the corridor.

He stepped inside the room first followed by the elf, whose eyes opened wide. “This is the hall of our forefathers.” Thorin introduced to the massive mausoleum that was lined with statues of the kings, lords and other high dwarves that surrounded the room in a spiral up to the very high ceiling. Tauriel walked around the room slowly taking in the details of the statues, next to the statues were boxes that she assumed were the remains of those embodied in the mountain. 

Dwarven runes line the walls and she wished that she could read them, she allowed her finger to trace over one of them. She walked to where someone had been working on some stonework, recently from the lack of dust that surrounded the area. “You’ve been adding to it.” She said without question.

“Aye.” He said from behind her. “For my grandfather Thror, for my father Thrain and my brother Frerin who was lost in the battle of Moria.”

He watched as she traced her fingers over stone faces. “Where do you bury the rest?” She asked.

“On the north side of the mountain.” He answered softly. “It is not presentable at the moment.”

She turned to look at him and then understood, Kili had told her stories of the nightmares he had had finding bodies all over the lower levels. Men, women and children alike that didn’t survive the fires or couldn’t escape and starved. All of them unrecognizable under the mountains of cobwebs and dust and all of them needing to be moved into the cemetery.

Tauriel had returned to the rock that he was cutting, the face was coming in nicely. Her fingers traced the tools that laid next to it. “Would you like me to show you?” He asked and she nodded with a smile.

/

Kili rode to the border alone with the pony named Thunder. Thunder was black and had a long shaggy mane and out of all the ponies was the biggest and fastest. Just shy of making the cut off for being a horse, this horse was Kili’s favorite.

They ran through the open plain as fast as its four legs could carry it, mostly because the horse hadn’t been thoroughly ridden in a few weeks and because he didn’t want to leave Tauriel alone in Erebor for longer than he had too. Even though in the two months she had been there, the others seemed to warm up greatly too her, but he still worried.

She had promised that she would be okay and that she could take care of herself, even carrying a large cabbage sized ball under her dress, she could still wield a knife like the best of them. She assured him that she would probably spend the day in Dale with Tilda and Sigrid.

Kili sighed and looked for the sun to judge the time of day. It had taken him nearly four hours to get to the border and now he had to wait for someone form the Iron Hills to bring whatever it was that made Thorin send him to the border, he didn’t really know what he was trading.

Off in the distance he saw two beings riding towards him. Lord Dain, a big dwarf with red hair and tattoos on the side of his head that Kili could almost make out from far away. His beard matched that of his boar and stuck out like tusks, he seemed to be laughing at something that the other rider had said. Gandalf the Grey.

“Cousin!” Came his booming voice as he got closer, waving his arms so suddenly the boar struggled to stay upright. Kili had always liked Dain out of all the Dwarf Lords that he had met over the years, he was loud and opinionated and swayed slightly when he walked from the large consumption of ale. “You are early!”

Kili hopped off his pony and tied it to a tree before meeting his Uncle’s cousin in the middle for a bone crushing hug. “I am not early, Lord Dain, you are late.” He said with a chuckle and had to rub the feelings back into his arms. “Hello Gandalf!”

Gandalf nodded his greeting. “Late? Nonsense, I am here when I am meant to be.” Dain said loudly. “Come sit and eat, I’ve supplied us with a picnic before we talk business.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Kili said as he was led to the boar and handed the basket. He looked to Gandalf who tied off his horse and shook off the horse hair from his billowing robes. “What brings you all the way out here, Gandalf?”

Gandalf took the basket from Kili and motioned for him to sit on the grass. “I am just visiting Lord Dain before I make my way to the Lonely Mountain and see how you dwarves are faring in your homeland.” He said sitting down next to him.

Dain dished out the food from the basket, nothing fancy just a chicken sandwich but the look of it made Kili how hungry he was as they chatted easily about the rebuilding of Erebor and about Fili heading back towards the Misty Mountains to meet their kin. Gandalf filled Kili in on the lack of adventure of taking Bilbo back to the Shire. “I believe he wants to take the journey again, in a year or so.” Gandalf said lightly. “And when he does I will escort him back.”

“Master Baggins wants to return? I could have sworn that he never would want to see another dwarf again.” Kili said with a chuckle.

Gandalf nodded. “Master Baggins is a changed Hobbit.” He said with a chuckle.

“How is your Thorin doing?” Kili asked taking a bite of his sandwich. He was referring to Dain’s son who was a splitting image of his father down to the tattoos, but leaner.

Dain nodded as he swallowed his food. “Doing great! He thinks he found himself a lassie to court, which will be great so me wife can stop hounding him.” He said with a chuckle. Thorin III was just older than Fili and Dain’s only son, an heir was necessary from him. “What about you lad, got any lassies traveling from the Blue Mountains for ye?”

Kili chuckled. “Not quite.” He answered, wiping the crumbs away from his face to hide the blush that hid under his beard.

Gandalf looked the young dwarf over with a mysterious twinkle in his eye. “But there is a girl, isn’t there?” He asked gruffly.

As much as Kili liked the wizard, he hated that he seemed to know everything. He wasn’t about to tell his elf-hating cousin who had an army at his disposal that he was in love with an elf.

“Oh-ho laddie!” Dain said patting Kili roughly on the shoulder. “That’s great news! I bet Thorin is over the moon hearing new like that!”

Kili’s cheeks flushed and he moved to change the subject. “What was it that you were giving to Thorin?” He asked and he reached into his satchel to pull out a handful of rubies, sapphires and emeralds.

Dain’s eyes looked excitedly at the gems as he took them from Kili. “Look at these beauties!” He said excitedly, placing them in his own bag. He pulled out a small box and he opened the lid to reveal a ring with a black jewel in the middle.

Kili wasn’t one for the precious gems, gold or jewelry and he took the ring in his hand to look at it. “What is it?”

Gandalf looked impressed. “It’s a replica of one of the dwarf rings.” He said as he took it from Kili and examined it. “Beautifully so.”

Dain shrugged. “It’s a gift for Thorin, we may have lost the real one but the significance behind it is still very much there.” He explained, Kili knew about the Dwarf Lord rings and he knew the poem by heart.

Kili stood up and shook the grass of his legs. “I must head back.” He said and Dain got to his feet as well. “You must let us know when Thorin’s wedding will be and we will be here.”

“Same to you laddie,” He said giving the young dwarf a hug. “And if you guys have any issues with those blasted elves, I’m itching to finish what I started with the sprite king.”

Kili forced a smile. “We have been actively patching things up with the elves and we are working on becoming allies.” He answered.

Dain’s face fell in confusion. “And Thorin is okay with this?” He asked.

The young dwarf nodded. “It’s been a very important cause that I have been working on since we’ve settled into Erebor.” He explained, he didn’t want to give any details of their arrangements and of course any indication that they had an elf living among them.

“You youngin’s and your young ideals. It’s refreshing really.” Dain said with a shrug. “Who am I to say how Thorin runs his kingdom, but my offer still stands.”

Kili gave him a funny look; that was much easier than he thought it would be. “Safe travels, Lord Dain.”

“And you too, young Kili.” Kili bid him farewell as he climbed up on his boar and rode back into the direction that he came singing loudly.

Gandalf looked down at the dwarf as he grabbed the reins of his horse. “Would you mind some company back to the Lonely Mountain?” Gandalf asked.

“Not at all.” Kili said brightly as he climbed onto Thunder’s back leading him back towards the mountain with the Wizard at his side.

They rode in silence for the first couple of minutes before Gandalf’s curiosity won out. “Tell me Kili. Something has been weighing on my mind. ” He asked casually.

“What is it?” Kili answered, looking up at the Wizard who was smoking his pipe leisurely. Kili tried to not look antsy as he looked at the sun again, he wasn’t going to make it back in time for dinner. 

“No I know it’s not my business to pry, stop me if you want.” He started and Kili knew where this was going. “About the girl you were so hesitant to talk about.”

“Aye, there is a girl and no she isn’t from the Blue Mountains.” He said softly and the look from Gandalf asked him to keep talking. “She’s more beautiful than the stars, long red hair and killer with a bow.”

“If she isn’t from the Blue Mountains, might I ask where she is from?” He inquired with a raised brow.

Kili knew that he didn’t have to worry about Gandalf, but it was still a new concept of telling people, that hadn’t nearly spent the last waking moments of the last two years with, that he was in love with an elf. “She is from the Woodland Realm.” Kili said, having to cough to get his voice to work properly.

Gandalf seemed almost pleased. “A Wood Elf?” He asked with raised brows.

“Yes.” Answered Kili. “Her name is Tauriel and she was captain of King Thranduil’s guard before the Battle.”

The wizard coughed forcefully and smoke from his pipe came out of his ears. “She is prized highly by King Thranduil!” He said when he was able to talk again.

Kili laughed at his surprise. “She is prized highly by me as well.” He answered, suddenly all his fears disappeared. “She lives in the mountain with me now.”

“I think you are going to have to tell this story from the beginning.” Gandalf said.

And from the beginning Kili did start.

/

Legolas, Bofur and Fili walked in a line down the path as the sun started to set.

“Let us camp here while we still have the daylight.” Said Legolas and Bofur couldn’t agree more. His feet hurt and he was hungry, but he didn’t want to complain.

He flopped down on a rock with a heavy sigh and reached into his bag for something to eat. “I will start a fire.” Fili offered stalking off to get pieces of wood and kindling to start a fire.

Legolas sat comfortably on a low branch snacking on what looked like a large cracker. “What you got there?” Asked Bofur curiously.

“Lembas bread.” He said, reaching into his bag and tossing him a leaf bundle. Bofur caught it and opened it to show another square of bread and was about to argue with him that he couldn’t take his food from him. “One small bite can keep me full for hours, Master Dwarf.”

“Thank you.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders and took a bite of it. It tasted like honey and it was flaky. “Not bad, but I’m afraid it will not fill my stomach.”

Legolas only shrugged and laid back against the tree as Fili returned with enough wood to build a fire and in moments there was a roaring fire and some soup boiling.

“Tell me, how many dwarves will be crossing the forest?” Asked Legolas curiously.

Fili stood up to get out of the smoke, preferring to sit with his back against Legolas’ tree. “I think somewhere near four hundred or so on this journey.” Fili answered leaning his head against the tree and closing his eyes. “There will be more pilgrimages coming over the next year.”

“Will you be coming on them as well?” Asked the elf.

The blond dwarf shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe.” He said. “It depends on how much my responsibilities change once Thorin is actually king.”

“I’ll probably have to go since I haven’t taken a job yet.” Bofur said as he poked the fire with a stick, impatiently waiting for the soup to cook faster. “And I will know the way.”

Legolas nodded. “If you know the way you will not succumb to the magic.” He said. “Most of the time.”

Bofur paled slightly and Legolas chuckled softly. Fili only shook his head, slightly amused and pulled out his knife to whittle at a stick. “How has your father been since he came to Erebor?” Fili asked the prince.

That surprised the elf prince. “He has . . . actually been okay. Almost normal.” Legolas said. “Why do you ask?”

The blond dwarf shrugged his shoulders. “It was hard to watch them yelling at each other, I was unsure who was going to attack first.” Fili started, not looking up from his work. “Tauriel cried for nearly three days after you guys left.”

“Father buried himself in his chamber for a couple of days, but after a couple of days he realized that he was acting foolish.” Legolas said. “He would not say to what terms that he reached with the King under the Mountain though, he seemed happy with them.”

Fili nodded. “I do not know what the terms were either.” Fili said as he started to carve pattern into the stick. “It was a lot more than just the gems though.”

Legolas groaned and placed his arm across the face like a dramatic youngling. “Do not even mention the white gems.” He said and it gained a chuckle from Fili. “He will not stop talking about them.”

They sat in a comfortable silence and ate from the soup before Bofur fell asleep on his bedroll. Fili allowed the fire to dim and Legolas had hopped down from the tree in favor of sitting next to the blond dwarf. “Tell me something.” Fili asked to the elf. “Tauriel told me the story about how she was found when she was young and Thranduil took her in. . .”

Legolas sighed. “She was just a baby, no older than twelve or so when he found her in the forest.” He started. “There was substantial damage done to the forest and so we went out to investigate it, I was still young, only about fifteen hundred when he came out of the damage with her wrapped up in a blanket and crying.”

“Fifteen hundred years old?” Fili asked in shock, he knew that they aged different then dwarves and men, but to hear it for himself was a real eye opener.

The elf looked at him with a raised brow. “What?”

“How old are you?” The dwarf asked.

“2,135.” He answered and the dwarf whistled, impressed. “Tauriel is only 683, she is just full grown.”

Fili shrugged his shoulders. “Well Kili is only 78 and only just considered adult.” He compared the couple, who in their own right were about the same age in maturity. “Anyway continue with your story.”

“He took to Tauriel immediately and carried her back to the castle on foot so he could sooth her.” Legolas started and Fili tried to understand the significance of the king walking back to his castle, when his king walked from the Blue Mountains and back. “It was a fifteen mile walk back, my father was a great warrior when he was younger but had gotten used to the finer things and for him to trek fifteen miles holding the baby, when anybody else in the company could have taken her, was big.”

He explained that Thranduil had become protective of her from the start and was dead set on raising her. For the most part she was easy going until she learned to walk and from then on she was always into things, giving Legolas a headache chasing her down. “She became my best friend as a child and it gave my father indigestion because she didn’t want to be a maid, she wanted to shoot a bow or wield a sword just like me, no matter how hard my father tried.”

Tauriel was always sneaking out of her lessons, except for her healing lessons because she quite enjoyed those, but for the most part spent her days watching the young warriors fighting and then the night practicing the skills. It was when King Thranduil realized that she could out shoot him in archery that he gave in and allowed her to be trained. After starting her training, she had allowed herself to settle down enough to focus on learning court etiquette enough to pass off as the daughter of the king. “It wasn’t like she went looking for trouble, she is just an explorer in nature.”

“What changed?” Asked Fili. “Because between you and me, if King Thranduil would’ve said to her that she was to come back, she would’ve done it. She still very much thinks of him as her father.”

Legolas shrugged. “I’m not sure.” He said. “If I had to fathom a guess was when she started to see the world for what it was and when she saw him for who he was, that he couldn’t be her father and be king. She is filled with a lot of ideas that father wasn’t so keen on.”

“I know the feeling.” He said, remembering the struggle that Thorin went through in the beginning of being the King under the Mountain and the uncle that they had grown up knowing. Fili understood it, but Kili had not.

Legolas rested his arms on the ground and leaned back against them. “As angry as I was in the beginning, I think this baby is going to be a good thing.” He said softly.

“I cannot agree more with you.” Fili answered, he had already seen the good that it had done with Thorin, even if it was unintentional.

Legolas placed a hand on Fili’s arm. “Rest now, I will keep watch.”

 

/

When Kili arrived back to the mountain, the moon was high and the stars were sparkling brightly.

During their ride, Kili filled Gandalf in on everything that he had missed while he was gone. Gandalf was more interested in Tauriel than anything else. “That is quite a tale.” Commented the old wizard as they hopped off their ponies. “Quite remarkable.”

Kili shrugged as he undid his saddle. “You can say that.” He said as he pulled it off the sweaty pony. “Have you heard of anything like it before? An Elf and a dwarf?”

Gandalf merely shrugged as he laid his saddle on the rack. “I’m quite sure it has happened before, your races didn’t always distrust each other.” He answered as he pulled off the bridle and let the horse wander in a pen. His black and white horse was taller than any of the ponies in the pen, who approached the intruder cautiously. “Matter of fact, half-lings used to be quite common in the days of old.”

That made Kili feel better. He turned his pony loose and cleaned up his tack. “I bet you didn’t know that Lord Elrond is only half elf.” Gandalf said looking at the young dwarf, who looked up in surprise. “Oh yes, he is half man.”

If Lord Elrond was accepted as the Lord of Rivendell, then in a hundred and fifty years when his child was ready to rule as King or Queen under the Mountain, the dwarves should accept them as well.

They walked into the empty Great Hall and took the path into the kitchen, in search of food and for someone to find a bed for the Grey Wizard. He was in luck, Balin, Gloin and Dori sat at the table with steaming cups of tea.

All three of them greeted the wizard with open arms, Kili scavenged some food and sat on the left of Gloin. He wasn’t really listening to what they were saying, he was more focused on filling his stomach and locating his bed, he would find Thorin in the morning to give him the ring. “. . . We haven’t seen Thorin all day.” Commented Balin and that caught Kili’s attention.

“You haven’t seen him all day?” Asked Kili, clarifying what Balin had said.

The white bearded dwarf nodded. “Aye laddie.” He said. “I just saw him a few minutes ago, heading to his bedchamber, but he didn’t come to any meals since breakfast.”

“What was he doing all day?” Asked Kili, setting down the piece of bread he was eating. It wasn’t like Thorin to disappear all day by himself, not since he overcame the dragon sickness.

Balin shrugged, seemingly not perturbed by Thorin’s absence. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen your lassie all day either.” Balin said with a shrug, the other guys in the room nodded.

Just as he was about to panic, Bombur came out of the kitchen wiping his hands with a dish cloth. “I don’t know what you lot are all worked up about, Thorin came in here and grabbed two plates before supper started.” He said and sat the rag down. “I’m going to bed.”

Kili nodded in agreement as he stood up, he needed to find one of them or both. “Sounds like a good idea.” He conceded as he sat his plate in the basin. “Have a good night.”

He rushed out of there, leaving the others looking at Gandalf confused, who only shrugged his large shoulders and pulled out his pipe. “Don’t look at me, I couldn’t tell you what was going on in his thick head.”

*

Kili walked down the hall to the dorms.

He figured that if both Thorin and Tauriel hadn’t been seen all day, then either she went to Dale and ate with Bard or his children or she ran into Thorin.

Which was probably a good thing. Thorin and Tauriel getting to know each other and both of them better off and happy.

Or a very bad thing. He wasn’t going to allow himself to think of the worst case scenario.

As he neared the dormitories, a shadow walked towards him and as he got closer he realized that it was his uncle. “How was your ride?” Asked Thorin with a small smile on his normally stony face.

“It was great! Gandalf rode back with me, he’s in the dinning hall.” Kili said, trying to gauge his uncle’s mood. He reached into his satchel and pulled out the box. “Here you go.”

His face lit up almost excitedly as he pulled the lid off and took out the ring. “Here it is.” He said as he looked it over and he realized that Kili was watching him skeptically. “Thank you and goodnight.”

Thorin continued his trek towards the throne room, leaving Kili standing in the hallway looking a little stunned. “Goodnight.” He said to nobody in particularly as he made his way back to his room.

He entered his room and shut the door behind him quietly. When he turned around, he nearly melted at the tender sight of Tauriel asleep on the bed. She had been laying on her side reading a book when she had fallen asleep, her face seemed relaxed.

He quietly removed his shoes and changed into his bedclothes before crawling into the bed. He laid facing her, taking her hand in his as he slowly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

When Kili woke up, Tauriel was still asleep with her back against his stomach and his arms wrapped tightly around her. He pressed his lips to the exposed skin between her shoulder and her neck and she flinched, startled by the feeling of his stubble on her skin.

Kili chucked as he traced the curve of her neck with his lip. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He whispered into her neck.

She rolled over in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I missed you yesterday.” She said in a whisper.

“I missed you more.” He said tenderly. His hand went to cup her cheek, to kiss her deeply. When he pulled back, he left his forehead against hers and she bit her lip. “I’m sorry I was late.”

She smiled. “I tried waiting up for you. You should have woke me up.” Her fingers tangled in his stubble at his cheek.

He pushed himself up on to his arm to look down on her, his long hair hanging down his shoulders and tickling her nose. “I could not wake you, you looked so peaceful.” He said pressing another kiss to her lips, this time he deepened it as he pressed her down into the pillows.

“It is a good thing that I am awake now then.” She whispered against his lips and he chuckled as his hands began to wander down her body in search of the end of her nightdress. His touch brought goose bumps to her skin and every ounce of her was craving his touch. He obliged as he began to trail kisses down her neck, stopping only long enough to pull the nightdress off of her.

His hands traced patterns on her flawless skin as his lips continued to explore her skin. He stopped at her stomach and whispered in his own tongue to the baby. He spent eternity speaking with the baby and tears pooled in her eyes. He looked up after awhile and realized that he had made her cry.

She wiped the tears away, but smiled as he crawled back up to her face. “I’m sorry, I am new to being so emotional that I can’t control it.” She said embarrassed.

“Don’t be sorry.” He whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

He kissed her again and this time she whimpered against his lips. They had been too busy, to exhausted and far apart to take the time to actually be a couple as of late. She had missed his touch, especially when it made her skin feel alive. His hands continued its trek down her back, around her bottom and to the back of her thigh, bringing her leg around his to give him access to her.

She gasped as his fingers found her most sensitive spot, her fingers holding on to his tunic as if she would float away. He ran his fingers back and forth over the burning, tender flesh, his middle and forefinger circled the bundle of nerves. Tauriel cried out again and pushed up, arching into his body until he flicked over it once, twice and she screamed out his name as her whole body seized before her muscles liquefied.

Tauriel rolled limp onto her back, breathing heavily and covering her eyes with her arm. Kili leaned back with a cocky smile.

When her heart rate resumed to normal, she uncovered her face. With the dexterity only known to elves, she rolled them over so that she was on top, straddling his body between her long legs. He laughed, surprised that he was now looking up at her, her hair cascading down her shoulders, pooling on his chest.

Her hands worked their way into the waistband of his pants, freeing him from the confines of the fabric. It was his turn to gasp and Tauriel had every intention making him scream her name, but she craved the feeling of him inside of her.

His hand swept the dip of her waist as he used his other hand to guide himself into her and she tossed her head back as she lowered herself onto him. Her eyes closed with concentration, taking her time to swallow him up, even though she wanted him all, now.

His grip tightened on her waist, pulling her down to him harder. She felt him invade deeper into her and her eyes opened to look at him. “You’re impatient.” Tauriel chastised.

“You move to slowly.” His voice was rough. He saw exasperation in her darkened eyes, but he saw something else, passion, hunger yes but also something deeper, love and tenderness.

He was lost in thought when she surged down, filling herself completely with him and both of them gasped. Her eyes closed as she stretched fully to him before she couldn’t take it any longer and started to move.

Kili’s searched for something to hold, traveling around her rounded belly to her breasts and she cried out his name as she picked up the rhythm.

After a while, Tauriel could feel the build up again begging for release and from the sounds of Kili’s cries she knew he was close as well. She leaned down, laying on top of him in order to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and pinned her to him, to kiss her fully as he rocked his hips faster against her.  Tauriel cried out his name as her body reached its peak again, she trembled against him with her heart beating loudly in her ears and it wasn’t long before Kili’s body stiffened and he spilled himself into her.

She laid on top of him for a moment, allowing her body to come off its high. Kili rubbed her slick shoulders and down her back, bringing back the goose bumps. It was when she felt the baby kicking her rib cage that she realized that it was probably not happy being squished. She rolled off Kili and covered herself with the blanket again. “That was. . .” She sighed unable to find words to finish.

“Yeah. It was.” He said, resting his arm behind his head, his other hand searching for hers to hold tightly and they let the silence take over.

//

They reached the other end of the forest by midday.

Once free of the trees and magic, Bofur collapsed on the grass and closed his eyes, allowing the sun to warm him up. Fili only shook his head as he took off his backpack and Legolas sat down on the grass, his eyes scanning the area. “Do you see them?” Asked Fili.

Legolas squinted and shook his head. “I don’t see anything.” He answered looking behind him at the trees. “I will climb the tree and see if I can see them.” Fili shrugged and sat next to Bofur, who seemingly fell asleep in the grass. Fili was always amazed how fast he could fall asleep and now was no different.

Fili closed his eyes and allowed the sun to warm him, the early May weather was being good to them on their journey. “I see them!” Legolas shouted from the tree tops and both dwarves jumped up to look at him.  He jumped out of the tree with ease, Fili knew that if he copied the elf, he would probably break his ankles. “They are still a half a day’s walk from here though.”

“Great!” Bofur said excitedly, plopping back down into the grass. “We have time for a nap before they get here.”

Fili grabbed his pack and pulled out something to snack on. Legolas sat down next to Fili and stared off into the distance. “You said your mother is making the journey to Erebor?” The elf asked after a while.

The dwarf nodded. “Yes, I cannot wait to see her.” Fili said, offering some jerky to Legolas, who politely shook his head. “It’s been about a year since we left the Blue Mountains.” He remembered leaving home to follow his uncle on his quest, his promise to his mother to keep Kili and Thorin safe on their journey. It was as if he had come full circle and he had kept his brother and uncle safe.

Legolas leaned back on his arms, picking at the grass. “Does your mother know about Tauriel?” He asked innocently.

Fili froze and nearly choked on his jerky. “No, we’ve been communicating short hand through the ravens.” He said coughing, Legolas looked at him with concern and Fili waved him off, taking a sip of water from his pack. “I hadn’t even thought about that, she expects to see both me and Kili here.”

“He didn’t come because he’s not too keen on leaving the elf-maid in Erebor alone.” Bofur commented from his position on his back. “That or bringing her with him and risk the wrath of Dis.”

“He sent me in his place to lessen the blow.” Fili scoffed. “I will have to tell her before we get back to the mountain.”

Bofur laughed at Fili’s discomfort. “Why tell her? Let it be a surprise.” He answered.

“And leave the child without a father?” Fili asked with a laugh. “No thank you.”

“You would have to deal with an angry Tauriel and I do not envy who has to cross her when she’s angry.” Legolas added to the fun and it made Fili laugh. “She shot me in the foot once with an arrow!”

“She told me she as learning how to shoot when she shot you in the foot.” Fili said with wide eyes.

Legolas shook his head, his long hair billowing with it. “She wasn’t training, she knew exactly what she was doing. I was teasing her about losing our sparring match and she shot the arrow, ricocheting it off a shield and it impaled itself into my foot!” He explained. “Then she left me there.”

Both Bofur and Fili laughed, both retelling stories about the misadventures of Kili learning to shoot archery. Bofur got an arrow through the sleeve of his favorite jacket and Fili also got hit in the foot and how he nearly hit Thorin and he never missed his target again.

“Those two were made for each other.” Bofur said with a chuckle.

Legolas picked at the grass some more. “You two were never . . .” Asked Fili, trying to gauge his discomfort.

He shook his head and looked at the grass in his hands. “No. We’ve been very close since we took her in and I think for a while there I had more affectionate feelings for her.” He explained slowly. “My father would never allow a union between us anyway.”

 “Why would he not allow it?” Asked Bofur, he did not understand elven culture.

The elf sighed. “Tauriel is a Silvan Elf, like the working class elf.” Legolas tried to explain. “We may not know who her parents were, but she is a classic Silvan Elf-she reckless and more dangerous, my father tried to hide it at first but you cannot hide who you are for long, let alone five hundred years.”

“That’s awful!” Bofur said, he was about to argue when Fili spoke up.

“I think that if we hadn’t had to leave Erebor, the same thing would have happened to Thorin. Class preservation is a very old concept.” Fili said. He had heard stories about how his great grandfather was in the process of arranging a marriage for Thorin before they lost Erebor.

Legolas nodded. “I know, my father is as old as that concept.” He said. “My father is a great king, but he is very traditional and does not change his ways so easily, he also holds grudges for the longest time. I might have gotten away with it if I had been a second born, but not the heir to the throne.”

Fili knew that concept all too well of being first born and having the responsibility of the throne over his head. That was probably why he got along so well with Legolas, they were virtually in the same position. “You royalty make things so difficult.” Commented Bofur with a shrug.

The princes shared a look and chuckled, if only the toymaker knew just how difficult their positions were. “My feelings for Tauriel are like that of an older brother, I only care that she is happy.” Legolas said with a sigh, it was good to get the words out. “And I know that Kili makes her very happy.”

Fili clasped a hand old the elf’s shoulder. “And Tauriel makes Kili very happy.”

/

The couple laid in bed for a while in comfortable silence.

“You never said what took you so long to get back here yesterday.” Tauriel said, rolling to her side to look at him.

“I ran into Gandalf, you know the Grey Wizard?” He said, turning his head to look at her.

She nodded her head. “We call him Mithrandir.” She answered, “I have only met him once.”

“He was staying with Lord Dain for a while and he came back with me, he insisted on taking his time.” He said. “What did you do all day? Did you make it to Dale?”

Tauriel rolled on to her back and rested her hands on her belly. “I did not go to Dale.” She answered truthfully. “When I woke up, I decided that I wanted to see more of Erebor so I took a path and followed it deeper into the mountain.”

His eyes widened, he had meant to show her around better but with everything happening at once, he had never gotten the chance. “Erebor is massive.” She commented. “The stone work is impressive and there is so much gold.”

The dwarves didn’t talk about the gold very much, too harsh of memory because it was why Smaug seized the mountain in the first place or Thorin’s behavior leading up to the battle. “I took a path that didn’t look like it had been used much and I ran in to your uncle.”

Kili sat up and looked down on her with concern. “He didn’t say anything bad to you, did he?” He asked in a panic.

Tauriel took his hand in hers and smiled softly. “No, we actually spent the day together.” She answered and his panic washed away. “It was nice.”

He gave her a skeptic look as if he was trying to judge if she was lying to him. “No really!” Tauriel exclaimed as she rolled out of bed in favor of getting dressed for the day. “We went for a walk and he showed me the Hall of Kings and the Treasury.”

Kili watched her as she put on her underclothes in slight awe, he hadn’t even made it down to the halls that held the great kings of the past. Thorin had usually gone down there to be alone and the rest of the company respected that. For him to welcome Tauriel of all people down there was huge. “And? What else?”

“We talked and had supper together down by the river.” She said as she pulled her dress over her head.

“River?” Asked Kili finally getting up out of bed in search of some clothes.

She nodded. “How else do you think the rest of the mountain gets water?” She asked with a smile.

Kili only shrugged. “I guess I have never thought of it before, I haven’t gone that deep into the mountain yet.”

Tauriel lit up excitedly. “It’s beautiful! The rocks reflect all different colors from the gems and the waterfall. . .” She gushed as she tied the laces in her dress. “I will have to show you it.”

He chuckled as he put his shirt on. “I would like to see it, what was the Hall of Kings like?” He asked.

“Enormous! The detail that dwarves put into their stone work is impeccable, especially in their tombs. The statues almost look real.” She started excitedly as she reached for a brush off the desk and run it through her hair. “Thorin was working on his grandfather’s tomb, he says he isn’t the best stone carver but I beg to differ, he even showed me how to carve stone.”

A knot tied in his stomach, his uncle was working on the graves of his lost family members. Tauriel caught on to Kili’s somber mood and stopped brushing her hair to place a hand on his arm. “It is your uncle’s form of grieving for the loss of his grandfather, father and brother and he wishes to do it alone and to not burden the rest of the company with it yet.”

Kili looked up at her. “He told you that?”

The elf nodded. “We had a lot of conversations yesterday.” She returned to brushing the knots out of her hair and he slid his pants onto his legs.

“What else did you talk about?” Kili asked curiously.

“You mostly.” She said and a flush kissed his cheeks. “He how you nearly put him into an early grave on many occasions.”

Kili’s hand went to the back of his neck as a guilty look crossed his face. “Yeah. . .” He said slowly and sat back down on the bed.

“He told me about your father and your mother.” Tauriel said, looking at him to see how he reacted to hearing about his father. Kili didn’t react, only shrugged his shoulders-clearly not a sticky subject for him.  She moved to sit on the bed and reached for her shoes, Kili slid them onto her feet. “You never talk about your father.”

Kili only shrugged. “I didn’t know him, I know that Fili is a lot like him from what everybody says. Thorin is the only father that I’ve known.”

Tauriel accepted that answer before she looked at her hands. “He also told me something about what he discussed with King Thranduil.” Tauriel said biting her lip. “Not all of the

“He did?” Kili asked in surprise, Thorin never spoke of his closed door conversations.

Tauriel shook her head and started to braid her hair. “He gave Thranduil the white gems, the ones he was prepared to go to war for.” She started, but Kili knew that. “And asked that they support each other during this time of rebuilding.”

Kili frowned. “That’s a little anticlimactic.” He said and Tauriel shrugged, little information is better than no information.

“He didn’t tell me the specifics of his conversation,” She said firmly, she understood Thorin’s hesitance and ambiguity regarding his private conversation, it was something she learned early living with King Thranduil, that if he didn’t want to talk about it, you would not hear about it. “But he told me that King Thranduil offered to send an elven healer in a few months when it’s closer to the baby coming.”

Kili lit up excitedly, his hand moving to her bump. “That’s great news.” He knew that by the time the baby arrived, they would have dwarven healers set up and ready to go, but for King Thranduil to send some from Mirkwood was a step towards them reconciling. Though Tauriel didn’t admit it, she missed him terribly and sometimes at night she cried out for him, not that he would ever tell her.

She looked down at her stomach and a single tear left her eye. “He invited us to visit for the Winter Solstice feast.” She said looking up at him. Kili’s hand went to her cheek and wiped the fallen tear away.

“And the three of us shall be there.” He said softly. Tauriel leaned down and kissed him soundlessly.

/

“I see them!” Legolas said after a few hours as a line of dwarves crossed the horizon.

Both Bofur and Fili jumped up to their feet from laying on the grass, both squinting into the distance to see where Legolas was looking. From the top of the hill, they could see the first dwarves and a surge of excitement ran through them.

Right up from was Fili’s mother, Dis. “Ma!” Fili cried excitedly as he took off at a run towards her, leaving a stunned Bofur and a smiling Legolas. The lady dwarf looked up and smiled back at her son. She had dark hair, like Kili, that fell down in waves down her back some tied back with braids. Her jaw was traced with hair and fell into a short braids on the side of her face, the ends tied with beads.  

Fili waited until the dwarves were only a league away before he trotted across the field to his mother, who met him in the middle. “Fili!” She cried as she gathered him up in her strong arms. “I have missed you so much.”

Dis held her oldest son away from her so she could look him over. “I’ve missed you to, Ma.” He said with a big smile on his face. His mother hadn’t changed much, save for some greying around her temples, like Thorin.

She looked around the clearing, quickly scanning for something. “Where’s your brother? Thorin’s letter said that the both of you were coming.”

Fili’s stomach sank to his feet. “He had to stay at Erebor for reasons I will explain to you later, I want you to meet a friend of mine.” He said, placing a hand on her back and walking back towards Legolas and Bofur who walked towards the hoard of dwarves. Bofur saw someone he knew and trotted over to greet them leaving Legolas standing alone. “Ma, this is Legolas and Legolas, this is my mother Dis.”

The two sized each other up, Legolas unsure of how to greet the woman. Dis extended her hand to his and he took it into his. “An elf?” Asked Dis with surprise, looking at her son who nodded in reassurance. “Well it’s nice to meet you.”

Legolas bowed to her. “Elen sila lumen omentilmo.” He said softly and she looked at him with raised brows. “It means a star shines in the hour of our meeting.”

“He will be leading us through the forest.” Fili explained pointing to the wall of trees that they had to make it through.

Dis looked at him skeptically, like Thorin, Dis held some resentment against the elves for what happened after the mountain fell. Fili waited for her to say something, praying that she would not offend Legolas. She bowed back to him. “Thank you.” Was all she said, her look changed from skeptical to grateful and Fili let out the breath he was holding.

“Come, let’s set up camp and get some rest. We will go through the forest tomorrow.” Fili said as they walked to the edge of the forest.

When they stopped they turned around and every pair of eyes were on them, waiting for instruction. Fili looked around for something to make him taller, to his right was a stump and he stood up on it. “You will all rest here tonight, tomorrow we will start through the forest with the help of Legolas.” The pairs of eyes followed Fili’s hand to the elf, who was the same height of Fili with him on the stump, and the tired eyes turned to contempt. “Prince Legolas is our friend and I expect that you treat him as such.”

He hopped off the stump and looked at Legolas. “I apologize if they give you a hard time. . .”

Legolas held his hand out to stop him. “Lack of trust runs deep inside them.” Legolas said, he understood the distrust, it was reciprocated within his own people.

“Yeah, but I will not tolerate disrespect.” Fili said firmly. “I’m going to help them settle in.”

Fili spent a few minutes helping his mother get comfortable before wandering through the crowds of dwarves, who were as loud and rambunctious as he remembered. He stopped and greeted the ones he knew and even met a couple of new ones.

In the thick of dwarves, he was grabbed by the arm and stopped. His face lit up as he recognized the dwarf, who was younger than Kili, with the sourest looking face. “Gimli!” He said, grasping the dwarf in his arms.

“I thought ye’d be eaten by a dragon!” He said loudly.

The blond dwarf shook his head and chuckled. “I’m in one piece, a little worse for the wear.” He answered with a chuckle. “Your father is excited for you to be coming.”

They chatted for a moment before he spotted Bofur talking with a woman with what seemed to be a hundred children running around restlessly. “Fili!” Bofur said, pulling him close. “This is Mel, Bombur’s wife.” Fili’s eyes widened, he didn’t really know Bombur before the quest, let alone didn’t know he was married. “This are my nieces and nephews. . .” He started naming all of them, twelve in all.

When he finally made it back to his mother, the sun was starting to set. “Where is Legolas?” Asked Fili, looking around for the tall elf.

“He went to the river.” Dis said from her perch on the stump.

Fili’s eyes scanned the river and sure enough the tall figure was crouching over the water to fill a canteen. “You didn’t offend him did you?” He asked.

Dis’ eyes widened. “I didn’t offend him! Whatever makes you think that I would?”

He gave his mother a look, knowing full well that she had the ability to come on strong to people who didn’t know her. She was a strong woman who wasn’t afraid to voice her opinion, very much like Kili in the way of getting their way or plowing people over to get it.  “Honest! He said he was going to get some water!” She said and he poked at the fire. “Rather polite he is, for an elf.”

A chuckle escaped his lips. “Compared to some.” He said lightly, finding a spot to sit on the grass. “Listen mother, I have news I must tell you about Kili.” He sighed heavily and Dis looked at her oldest with concern.

“He survived, didn’t he?” She asked, panic raised in her voice. “Thorin’s letter said that he was okay. . .”

He placed a hand on her arm to still her and shook his head, smiling to reassure her. “Kili is quite alright, too healthy for his own good, still getting into trouble. . .” He answered as Legolas returned, nodding at the dwarf. “Everything okay?”

Legolas nodded and smiled cheekily, handing him a canteen filled with water. “You were just telling your mother about your brother.” He said and Fili glared at him, mentally wishing that he could strangle the elf who only came to watch him suffer. His mother was going to kill him, for the stupidity of his brother as per usual.

“You know about Kili?” She asked, pointing at the elf. “What is going on, Fili?”

Fili took a deep breath, really unsure of where to start. “It’s kind of a long story, starting back when we went through these woods the first time. . .” He started as he went into detail of how they were captured by the elves and held in their prison.

“Wait. You were captured by elves?” Dis stopped him right in the beginning, glaring at the elf. Legolas took a step back, afraid that she was going to lash out at him.

The blond dwarf placed a hand on her arm to calm her. “We obviously got out, ma.” Fili said lightly. “It’s a great story involving a Hobbit and riding barrels down a river, but that is a story for another time.”

He continued his story about how Kili was shot by an arrow in his leg, causing his mother to gasp, but not interrupt. He spoke of the bargemen who took them to Lake Town and took them in. “Kili tried to be strong, to show that his leg wasn’t bothering him, but Thorin saw through it and would not allow him to go with him to the mountain until he was healed. I stayed behind with him, I could not leave him. He was in such bad shape.” Fili shuddered at the thought of how he almost lost his brother. “But just as we thought we were going to lose him, he was saved by an elf-maid called Tauriel.”

Dis watched her son and how fond he was of this elf-maid. “She saved us in Lake Town, when Smaug attacked and she saved Kili during the battle for the mountain.” He said softly.

“He is in love with an elf-maid.” Dis said flatly in disbelief and both Legolas and Fili looked at her in surprise. “What? A mother knows these things! And the way you speak of her and the way you listen about her,” She pointed to Legolas, who was listening to the story intently. “It seems like the two of you are fond of her, so she must mean something.”

“Kili is in love with her.” Fili responded and took a deep breath, these were going to be his last words. “And she now bares his child.”

Dis’ face fell as she tried to comprehend, her cheeks tinged pink and red before they paled considerably. “A child?” She gasped in shock. Her hands went to her face, running her fingers through her dark hair.

Fili waited, he had never seen his mother speechless before. “Yes a child.” He said. “The baby grows strong and is expected to be here in the autumn.”

She shook her head in disbelief, her eyes wide and her hand running through her dark mane. “That isn’t even possible.”

“That’s what we all thought.” Fili said and shared a look with Legolas, who confirmed it with a nod.

Her hand went to her face. “By Valar, that boy is going to put me in the ground before my time.” She groaned and then something clicked. “What of Thorin? He can’t be okay with his nephew’s union with an elf.”

Fili bit his lip. “At first he wasn’t okay, he just sort of overlooked the whole situation.” Fili explained. “She’s been at the mountain for a couple of months now and has proven herself to him. He even stood up to King Thranduil for her.”

Dis looked skeptically at her son. “The elven king, King Thranduil?”

“My father had the notion that he was prepared to go to war to bring her back.” Legolas said quietly. “He was not happy that she left, he felt that she betrayed him.”

The dwarrow looked concerned. “She betrayed one king. . .” She started, but Fili interrupted her-not allowing her to get the wrong idea from the beginning.

“Tauriel did not intend on betraying her king, King Thranduil only felt abandoned.” Fili said firmly, he would defend Tauriel until his dying breath. “She has not given away any elven secrets, not that we have any use for them.” He assured both to his mother and to Legolas, not that the elf had any doubt. “She isn’t a spy for the elves either, Tauriel only wants peace between our kinds.”

Legolas sat back and watched in admiration, this dwarf spoke so passionately of his best friend. Dis shook her head and covered her mouth as she looked away. “I’m going to kill that boy when I see him.” The elf looked slightly perturbed towards Fili, trying to determine if she was serious or not, Fili only held his hand up and shook his head slightly. “He sends his brother to tell me that I am going to be a grandmother! The nerve of that boy!”

The elf sighed in relief, because in order to preserve Tauriel’s happiness, he would have to end the dwarven princess and that would just make things messy. And he actually enjoyed Dis.

Fili explained that he felt it was easier on everybody if she wasn’t surprised coming to the halls of Erebor and finding out that her youngest son was a going to be a father. Dis opened her mouth to argue, but realized that it was fruitless, because not knowing she might’ve caused a scene and that not something they needed. “He would be here himself, but we thought with Tauriel being eight months pregnant it would not be wise for her to travel and he would not leave her alone for this long.”

Dis leaned back on her arm. “Tell me about her.” She said softly. “Tell me about the girl who stole my little boy’s heart.”

“She is amazing. . .” Started Fili as he sighed. The rest of the night was spent telling Dis about the elf that carried her grandchild, both Legolas and Fili shared stories about Tauriel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

The path through the forest was long and took nearly four times longer to get through than it took the first time through. It was easy to scale the deep ridges and forge rivers when it was just the three of them, but getting all of the old, the sick and the young across sometimes took hours.

“I did not realize how fallen apart the old road has become.” Legolas said to Fili, wiping the sweat from his brows before the pair trekked back down the path to help others. “I will see that these roads and bridges are fixed.”

They had just trekked down a gorge and back up the other side, some of them more than once. Each of them assisting those who needed the help back up the steep hill, Legolas even carried an old, frail woman up the hill. The woman had chattered innocently how Legolas reminded her of her son, who went to live in one of the other dwarven kingdoms with his bride. She didn’t care that he was an elf, she didn’t stare at his ears or his long white hair. Nor did she question why he didn’t have facial hair. He sat her down at the top of the gorge and she pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek, thanking him for helping an old woman.

The second time around he pulled a cart filled with supplies and four small children up the hill with the help of Fili.

The third and fourth time was to help families with small children stay together.

And the last time up the hill was the oldest person in the group, who remembered the great days of old and how the elves betrayed them, how those pointy ears turned their back on their suffering. He bit his tongue, mentally planning to just toss the old timer over the side and nobody would be wiser. By the time he reached the top of the hill and sat the old man down with his family without so much as a thank you, Legolas was exhausted. He had never felt exhaustion before as he sat down in the grassy patch, flopping onto his back with his hand dramatically across his forehead.

Fili tapped the elf with his foot before sitting next to him. “Here.” He said handing the elf his canteen of water.

Legolas took the proffered canteen and took a few greedy sips from it, not wanting to deplete the rest of Fili’s supply. “Thanks.” He said.

“We will rest here for a while.” Fili said to the elf, who nodded.

Legolas took one more sip of water and handed the canteen back to Fili. “We should be able to make it to the lake shores by nightfall.” Said the elf. “The Woodland gates are only a few clicks just north and then we’re on the old trade route.”

“Let me guess, it doesn’t run straight through the forest.” Said Bofur, flopping down next to them. He too had to make his fair share of trips up and down the gorge.

The elf shrugged his shoulders. “Father did not allow any trading to the west of our kingdom.” He said honestly and shrugged. “Other than Imladris, there isn’t anything that interests him to the west. It wasn’t always like that,” He sat up to whisper to them. “I think it’s because you guys went west and he was mad about the jewels.”

Fili shook his head and chuckled. Thranduil was the king of holding grudges and he thought Thorin was bad.

“We can see the road ahead, should we start following it?” Asked a gruff voice that approached them. It was Riordan, a chestnut colored hair dwarf that was a few years older than Fili that opted to stay behind when they were looking for members of their company. He had been close to Fili growing up, but since they’ve been reunited he seemed distant only speaking a couple of words here and there to Fili.

Fili looked to Legolas. “Are you rested enough?” Asked Fili and Riordan huffed, folding his large arms across his robust chest.

“I am okay.” Legolas nodded and got on his feet. Riordan gave him a glare, taking a step back as to not allow him into the same breathing space as him. Legolas gave him a hard look, he was not mood to deal with this guy-especially since he just carried this guy’s bigoted grandfather up the mountain. The elf did not want to engage him, but the dwarf had much to say about the matter.

The chestnut haired dwarf huffed. “I think we can figure our way out of here now, you can go back to where you came from.” He said, pointing the direction that they came from.

“There are dangers in these woods, one step in the wrong direction and you will be consumed with the forest madness.” Legolas said and Fili stepped in between him and Riordan.

“Enough Riordan.” Said Fili harshly.

Riordan leaned close to Fili. “Do you not know who he is, Fili?” He asked with wide eyes before growing loud to get the attention of others. “He is Legolas, son of Thranduil. King Thranduil abandoned our kin after Erebor fell, he refused to help them!” Legolas shifted uncomfortably and Bofur glared at the others, motioning for them to move along.

Fili squared his shoulders. “I know the stories, I know them better than anyone.” He started pointing a finger into his chest. “We must move forward or we will end up where we were before Smaug came to the mountain. King Thranduil and the elves helped us a lot during the battle for the mountain and I wouldn’t be here arguing with you if it wasn’t for Legolas.”

The other dwarf grabbed him roughly by the collar. “What happened to you?” He whispered gruffly. “When did you become such a pointy ear sympathizer?”

Fili pushed his hands off him and Bofur pushed them both apart, Legolas also taking a step towards the unruly dwarf. “Whoa, whoa!” Bofur cried, struggling to keep them all apart.

“I got to know them.” He growled, it was low and dangerous. Riordan shoved Bofur into Legolas and the two men stood face to face, one more collected than the other.

A sharp finger pressed into Fili’s chest. “You’ve grown soft, Fili, turn yer back on ‘em and those pixie-elves will shoot ya in the back.” He said lowly, glaring at Legolas before spitting in his direction and cursing at him in khudzul.

Fili’s hard fist collided with his jaw putting the other dwarf on the ground. “You will not speak ill of Prince Legolas, Riordan son of Mayodan.” He said, Riordan rubbed his jaw and looked up with a glare. Legolas placed a hand on Fili’s shoulder to stop him from lashing out further-the last thing they wanted was a scene to break out.

“You really want to go there, mate?” Riordan said as he got to his feet.

“Is that really how you talk to the crowned prince Erebor?” Growled Bofur, rubbing a bruise that was forming from being pushed to the ground

This time Fili stepped close to him to whisper lowly. “The elves are now allies to the King of Erebor, you might want to get used to seeing them around.” Fili turned to walk away, Legolas hesitated, almost sure that the dwarf was going to lash out.

“You’re not a crowned prince yet, Fili!” Shouted Riordan. “What would your uncle say if he knew that ye had a soft spot for the pointy ears?”

Fili froze and turned around to the chestnut haired dwarf. “You will hold your tongue, or I will see to it that you will not be welcomed into the halls of Erebor.”

He walked away and Riordan was shouting at him, but Fili didn’t care as he walked to the front of the line cursing in his native. “I cannot believe him!” Said Fili and looked to Legolas with a pleading look. “I am so sorry that he said those things.”

Legolas placed a hand on his arm to still him. “Thank you. . .” Legolas started before Fili interrupted.

“It’s better that I bust his face in than you,” He said with a deflated sigh. “You showed great restraint.”

“I’ve had many years of dealing with the hatred between our people, though most of the time I do handle them as you just did, I feel that my restraint will help them accept Tauriel in the long run. I cannot promise restraint if I happen to run into him when this is over.”

They approached Dis, who stood up and stretched her aching muscles. “What’s wrong?” She asked looking at the sour face the Fili was making and the more uncomfortable look on the elf’s face.

“Riordan.” Fili said and Dis immediately knew, the son of Mayodan was ten times crazier than her youngest and wasn’t allowed to go on their quest with them. He held that resentment for a year and she had worried what would happen if Fili ran into him without warning.

Dis placed a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you that he’s become an ornery bastard.” She said. “I thought he’d overcome himself when we left, but I guess not.”

The blond dwarf tried to smile reassuringly to his mother. “Don’t you worry yourself, Ma. I rearranged his front teeth for him.” He said lightly before looking to Legolas. “The elven road is just ahead, right?”

Legolas nodded and motioned for them to follow him up the small hill with tightly packed trees. On more than one occasion, the elf turned around to help Dis over a fallen tree or rock by offering his hand to her up the incline. It was easier for him to get leverage because he was much taller than them.

At the path, Dis continued leading the way and down the path and both Fili and Legolas assisted the others up the incline.

As Riordan past them, he gave a strong glare and helped his own grandfather up and not allowing them to assist him and as a result, he nearly fell. Legolas pulled him up and stepped away, without so much as a thank you.

Just as Fili was about to apologize, the sound of horses came from farther up the road, startling both of them. But when Legolas realized that it was just Feren, his father’s assistant, he immediately relaxed. “ _’Quel re, Legolas_.”  He greeted from his horse.

He nodded and bowed his head. “Hello Feren.” He said switching to a language that Fili could understand. “This is Prince Fili of Erebor, Fili this is Feren, my father’s advisor.”

Fili bowed his head in greeting and Feren returned it, doing remarkably well hiding his discomfort. “Your father sends some supplies for the traveling dwarves.” He said motioning for the carriage behind him filled with food and supplies.

Legolas looked at Fili and then back at Feren as if his father had gone mad, it was unlike him to share tidings with dwarves. “We appreciate King Thranduil’s gift. . .” Fili said as another dwarf came from behind him.

“We ain’t accepting no pointy eared supplies!” He roared and Fili turned around with a sharp glare. It was a dwarf by the name of Alma, an old graying dwarf about the same age as Nori, stood with a spade in his hand with the intent of using it as a weapon as needed. “So you might as well as go back from the back-stabbin’ halls you came from.”

Fili glared at him as he approached him. “The way I see it, we are going to run out of supplies before we get to the halls, because from the looks of it you don’t know how to ration off your supplies.” He said, poking him in the chest. He was not the size of Bombur, but he had the potential to be, Fili had seen him snacking on supplies while they were walking through the forest.

“Are ye callin’ me fat?” Asked the dwarf, puffing up his chest to make himself seem taller.

“Alma, you better not be fighting with my son.” Came Dis’ voice from behind him and immediately he deflated. “And you better be respectin’ those elves, who’ve come out of their way to replenish our supplies.”

He mumbled an apology and turned on his heels, following the path out of the forest but not before Dis grabbed him by the arm and whispered into his ear something. His mother was downright terrifying and everybody knew it. Alma nodded and soon gathered a group of dwarves to accept the supplies from the cart.

Fili turned to Feren. “I’m sorry that you had to see that, we really do appreciate you bringing us supplies.”

“No harm done.” Feren said before looking towards Legolas. “Your father would like to know when he should expect you back.”

Legolas stood a little taller. “I plan on going with them all the way to Erebor.” He said formally. “I will return soon after.”

Feren nodded his head before hopping off his horse. “I will leave you this horse to assist you on your way back.” He said regally. Legolas nodded and took the reins from the other man, he briefly talked with him in elvish as Fili organized the supplies.

It wasn’t long before Feren and Legolas said goodbye and Legolas led the horse over to him. “Everything alright?” Asked Fili.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Legolas assured. “Feren does not know how to handle such forwardness, but he will be alright.”

“Good. Let’s get to the lake before anybody else has a problem with something.” Fili said and Legolas gave a small smile.

Once outside the forest, the dwarves had started to build camp on the edge of the lake. The dwarves seemed happier with the Lonely Mountain so close that they could almost reach it. That night was filled with music and song because they were almost home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

Gandalf found that he liked Tauriel.

He had spent the better half of his time speaking with her about one thing or another. Tauriel found it somewhat refreshing, with her growing size it became more and more uncomfortable to bend down to talk face to face with the dwarves, Gandalf was taller than her and allowed her to stretch her back when she talked with him.

The stood on the mezzanine chatting, but Tauriel couldn’t focus on the conversation. She was growing increasingly nervous as they day grew closer that more dwarves would fill the kingdom. They had spent the last couple of days moving her, Kili and Fili to the royal chambers in order to give them the privacy they needed when the baby came, but also to give the other dwarves time to acclimate to an elf living inside the halls.

She worried about Kili’s mother mostly. They hadn’t discussed her prior to Fili leaving, so there was a good chance that she would come to Erebor and learn that her youngest son was going to be a father in the span of three months. Thorin assured her that Fili would take it upon himself to tell his mother in order to save his brother from an imminent death, that Dis would warm up to her quickly.

“Tauriel?” Asked Gandalf, after he realized that she wasn’t listening.

She shook her head and looked up at him. “I’m sorry, I’ve got a lot on my mind.” She said meekly.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. “Don’t apologize my dear, if you wish I will leave you to your thoughts.” He said.

Tauriel nodded. “Thank you.” She said and with a nod, Gandalf muttered something about going down to visit Bard in Dale.

She watched the horizon for any signs of the dwarf company, she missed Fili. Sure, she had the rest of Thorin’s company to keep her company, and for the most part they kept her entertained, but she simply missed his presence.

Footsteps from behind alerted her to another person attempting to make conversation with her. “Are you okay?” Asked Kili, who came to her side and placed a hand on her arm. She looked at him with raised brow, unsure what he thought was wrong. “You’ve been awfully quiet today.”

She shrugged. “I just have a lot on my mind.” She answered truthfully, hoping that he wouldn’t ask her.

He could sense that she didn’t want to talk. “I came to see if you were hungry.” He said softly, running his hand up her arm.

She nodded and followed him back into Erebor, but stopped. “Do you mind if we eat in our room?” She asked timidly.

Kili looked her over for a second. “If that’s what you want, go ahead and I will meet you back there.” He said softly and watched her walk the familiar path to their new home. He shook his head and headed towards the dining hall that was already filled with two-thirds of the company.

“Hello Kili.” Greeted Dori motioning for him to come sit down next to him. “Where is Tauriel?”

Kili shook his head. “Tauriel isn’t feeling very well today.” He said and gained curious looks from the dwarves that were sitting around the tables. “She’s fine, I think she’s nervous and uncomfortable.”

Nori placed a strong hand on Kili’s arm. “Don’t you worry, if the new dwarves give her a hard time they will be speaking with my fist.” He said and gained nods from around the room.

He smiled, knowing that just a few months ago they would’ve said something totally different. It was amazing to see the transformation of his company and their views on elven culture, each of them going out of their way to sit with Tauriel and making sure that she was well taken care of.

“Take her some tea, it will settle her.” Said Oin from the end of the table, sitting next to Dwalin who had graduated from the wheeled chair to crutches. He seemed to spend the most time getting to know Tauriel, next to Ori, mostly because Thorin sometimes had her doing some secretarial work to keep herself busy when he or Thorin were busy getting the kingdom settled.

His walk back towards their room was silent and he was excited for his kin to come, but he knew Tauriel’s reservations were real. Dealing with 13 dwarves was a lot different than 300 dwarves.

He pushed the door open and she sat on the bench with a book on her lap. She didn’t bother to look up at him, only turning the pages of the book that she had found in Sindarin. He loved that about her, she loved to learn and even after 600 or so years of life, she still didn’t know enough.

“Here you go, my love.” He said setting the plate down in front of her. She looked up at him with a smile.

“Thank you.” She said lightly.

He felt the silence was awkward, but she didn’t seem to mind it. “Are you alright?” He asked, rubbing her back. She looked at him in surprise. “You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you.”

She bit her lip and looked at the food on her plate. “I’m scared.” She whispered with a heavy sigh. “What if your mother doesn’t approve of us or what if she . . .”

He rubbed her back comfortingly and shrugged. “She might be mad at me for this, not exactly the smartest thing I’ve done-falling in love with an elf.” He said and it turned her lips up slightly. “But in reality, I would make the same choice every single time it came to me and if she doesn’t approve then well . . . it would make things considerably difficult.”

“She’s your mother. . .” Tauriel argued softly.

He took her hand in his, pressing his lips to her knuckles. “And you are the mother of my child, amralime.” He said with a smile.

She shook her head, her hair falling past her shoulder creating a veil and hiding her face. “You haven’t seen your mother in more than a year, I just don’t want you to fall out with her because of me.”

Kili pushed her hair away from face. “My brother worships the ground you walk on. You already won over the King under the Mountain himself, you will have no issues winning over my mother.” He said. “I know she’ll love you.”

A knock on the door caught their attention and Kili got up to answer it, immediately a brown haired braided bundle pushed past him and into the arms of the elf. “Hello to you to Tilda.” He said with a smile, looking at Thorin and Bard who stood on the other side of the door, the man looking sheepish.

Tauriel squeezed the little girl to her chest and the little girl spoke fast to the elf. “I don’t mean to drop in unannounced.” Bard started. “But my other children are out an about, leaving Tilda by herself while we are trying to plan.”

“I suggested bringing her to see Tauriel.” Thorin said.

Kili mouthed a thank you to them, knowing that Tauriel needed the distraction. “Do you mind watching her for a little while?” Asked Bard.

“Of course!” Tauriel said happily.

They watched the girl talk happily with the elf with a fistful of her red locks in her hand. “ . . . And she said that I didn’t know any elves and I said uh-huh!” Explained Tilda her voice loud and expressive.

Kili pressed a kiss to the top of her head and followed his uncle from the room. “Thank you!” Whispered Kili once the door shut.

Bard smiled. “Thorin suggested that Tauriel needed some company.”

He nodded his head. “She’s anxious and uncomfortable.” He said. “I’ve tried everything, but until the rest of the dwarves arrive I think she’s going to be anxious.”

The bowman nodded and followed the dwarves away. “She’s awfully far into her pregnancy, when is the baby supposed to arrive?” He asked.

“End of autumn, elves carry for twelve months.” Kili said and sighed, Bard’s eyes opened wide.

“That is quite a long time, I cannot even wrap my head around it.” Bard said as they walked into the sitting room where they were working on their planning for Esgoroth, Gandalf was already sitting in a chair chatting with Dwalin. “Women only carry for 9 months.”

/

Tauriel listened to Tilda’s stories.

“How would you like to go for a walk?” Tauriel asked the little girl, who spent the majority of an hour braiding Tauriel’s hair.

She jumped up to her feet. “Can we see the gold? Bain said the mountain is full of gold.” She said, her voice in a pitch that was hard to hear.

“Yes, let’s go see some gold.” She said taking the girls hand and leading her down the now familiar path. “Your brother is going to be so jealous!”

Tilda nodded her head. “So is Sigrid, she went to see a boy instead.” She said as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world. She was distracted by the high ceilings and rock carvings as much as she had been the first time she took these paths. She looked down at the river of gold on at the bottom of the mine. “Woah!”

Tauriel smiled at her innocence. “Can I ask you a question?” Tilda asked as they took another set of stairs.

She nodded. “You’re having a baby, right? And it’s growing inside your belly” She asked and Tauriel nodded. “How did it get in there?”

The elf looked down at the child, her eyes filled with curiosity. She didn’t have a mother to tell her where babies came from and Tauriel was not going to be that person to tell her. “You see, Tilda when two people love each other. . .”

“If you tell me that a stork drops off the baby on the door steps, I know it isn’t true!” She said with a huff and Tauriel looked at her as if she had gone crazy. What was the race of men telling their children about conception and child baring?

“A stork?” She asked with a raised brow.

Tilda folded her arms. “Yes, it always starts off with when two people love each other they decide they want to have a baby and so they write to the stork. Then the stork brings the baby and drops them off at their door step.” She told the story, her voice echoed through the empty halls.

“A stork delivers the baby to the door step?” She asked again to clarify. The whole idea was absurd.

The little girl nodded, wide eyed. “That doesn’t explain how it got in your belly.” She said pointing to the bump under her dress.

Tauriel stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sat down to be on the level of the girl. “Do you know how a tree gets to be big and strong?” She asked softly and Tilda nodded. “Like a tree, it starts out like a tiny little seed planted in the ground and grows until it is ready to sprout from the ground and it grows big and strong. The seed is planted out of love and will grow until it is ready to come out.”

Tilda took a moment to piece together the new information. “That makes more sense than a stupid bird.” Tilda said as she placed a hand on Tauriel’s bump. “When will this baby be ready to come out?”

“Before winter, I think.” She said softly.

The girl rested her ear on her belly as if she was listening for something. “Will it be a boy or a girl?” She asked.

Tauriel hadn’t thought of it before and shrugged her shoulders. “I do not know what it will be.” She answered truthfully.

“I hope it is a girl.” She said looking up from behind her long eyelashes. “We can dress it up in pretty dresses and I will share my dolls!”

The elf hauled herself to her feet and continued their trek to see the gold as she talked about the baby being a girl. “. . . If it is a boy, I will still share my toys with him and I will still love him just the same. . .” The girl continued to babble until they reached the gold surplus.

Mountains upon mountains of gold lined the path and lit up in the darkness. “Wow!” Exclaimed the girl. “There is so much gold in here!”

They wandered the premade paths as she looked at the ornate pieces that were in piles. Tilda found that she liked gold chalices more than the coins or plates. She didn’t dare touch the piles of gold in fear they would come crashing down. Tauriel led the way to the river that was under the mountain and was speckled with the colors from the gems that were still imbedded in the rocks. “Wow!”

Tauriel sat on the bench and watched Tilda walk around, examining the different gems that had fallen loose from the mountain. “Hey Tauriel?” She asked, picking up a ruby colored stone and putting it in a pile she designated the pretty rocks.

“Yes Tilda?”

“Is your baby going to be a dwarf or an elf?” She asked as she searched for another stone.

Tauriel found the question odd. “It will be both. Kili is a dwarf and I am an elf.” She answered and the girl just shrugged it off. What _was_ their child going to look like? Would it be tall or short? Facial hair or not? Pointed ear or rounded? Their child was literally going to be a mystery until it got there.

How prepared was she for this baby to be here? She had a name picked out for a boy and a girl, and as elven tradition (superstition as Kili called it) dictated she was not to speak the names to her partner until they arrived or the child will be forever surrounded by bad luck. Kili respected her wishes to follow the tradition, citing that he didn’t carry the child for a year and get a choice in names. But that didn’t stop him from voicing his favorites, all dwarven names, mostly because he didn’t know any elven names other than hers, Legolas’ and the king’s names.

They sat there for a while as Tilda’s pile grew bigger and bigger, until it toppled over. The girl yawned, it was getting late and they had been wandering for a while. “Come on Tilda, let’s head back upstairs.”

The girl nodded. “Can I take one of the pretty rocks?” She asked, pointing to her pile.

“We will have to ask King Thorin.” She said with a nod and Tilda picked a small sapphire rock, placing it in her jumper pocket as they headed back through the gold.

“Daddy said that King Thorin was mad at first about people seeing his gold.” She commented as they wove through the piles. “That was why a whole lot of elves showed up in Dale.”

“Have you been told the story of Erebor?” Tauriel asked and Tilda shook her head. “A long time ago Erebor was a great kingdom, the king at the time was Thorin’s grandfather Thror and he collected a lot of gold, which attracted Smaug the dragon.” She told Tilda a tuned down story of how the dwarves were forced to leave their home and find new homes in the Blue Mountains. And how Thorin gathered his company and came back to reclaim it after a long time. “They traveled through my home, Mirkwood and that is where I first met them.”

“That is where you met Kili?” She asked, her tired eyes lit up with excitement.

She nodded. “He was my prisoner, for trespassing onto our lands without permission.” She said and Tilda looked at her wide eyed in disbelief. “He escaped with the help of a Hobbit.”

“A Hobbit?” She asked and then remembered the smallest member of the company that stayed with them. “Oh you mean Bilbo?”

Tauriel nodded and she continued the story of how the mountain was won, even though the girl was there for the last half of the story as they retraced their steps back to the main levels of the kingdom. “Thorin hadn’t seen the gold in a very long time and because he missed it so much it made him do things that were not very nice.” She explained. “But he overcame that and now he is one of the nicest dwarves I know.”

“Oh?” She asked. “I’m glad he is a nice king.”

Tauriel smiled down at the girl. “He is a very nice king.” She said.

“I like the elf king more.” She said as an afterthought and Tauriel shook her head, looking at the girl confused. “He has pretty hair and he’s so tall!” 

She tossed her head back and laughed heartily, if only it was that simple. They reached the great hall where Kili, Gandalf, Thorin and Bard stood chatting idly. The men all turned at watched them approach with smiles on their faces.

Bard picked him his youngest daughter and looked at her with love. “And what have the two of you been doing?” He asked as Tauriel stopped next to Kili, his hand snaking around her waist and looking up at her proud.

“We went for a walk deep inside the mountain!” She said excitedly. “This place is HUGE!”

The bowman nodded. “It is a mountain, my love.” He explained softly. He loved that his daughter was filled with excitement and wanderlust.

She nodded her head excitedly as she was placed back on to her feet. “We saw the gold! Mountains and mountains of gold!” She said wide eyed, Tauriel bit her lip. She wasn’t sure if it was actually okay to bring the child deep into the mountain. “And we went to the river that was filled with gems, it was all so pretty!”

“That is great!” Bard said, taking her hand in his.

Tilda looked to Thorin, who was just a head taller than the girl. “I found this pretty blue one.” She said pulling it out of her pocket and holding it out to Thorin who took it.

“It is a very pretty gem.” Thorin said softly, examining the small stone that in the market would be worth a lot.

“Tauriel said I had to ask you if I could keep it.” She asked with hopeful eyes.

Kili bit his lip, he was not completely convinced his uncle had completely overcome his lust for gold and treasure. He hid it well, but Kili knew his uncle better than he thought he did. Thorin nodded his head and smiled at the young girl. “Of course.” He said.

The girls face lit up the dark room. “Thank you!” She said politely as Thorin explained to the girl what the stone was and how precious the stone was as Kili looked at Tauriel.

“Feeling better?” He asked in a whisper.

She nodded with a smile. “I’m sorry I haven’t been in the best mood lately.”

He chuckled as he stood on his toes to kiss her on the cheek. “It’s quite alright, I understand the pressure you are under.” He said softly.

“…. Go say goodbye to Tauriel and thank her for showing you around.” Bard said to the little girl, both of them missing the rest of the exchange between Thorin and the girl as the girl wrapped her arms around Tauriel’s midsection, resting her head on her belly.

“Thank you Tauriel! I had so much fun!” She said.

Tauriel kneeled down to the girl’s level. “Thank you for visiting me.” She said and the girl threw her arms around her neck. “Come back very soon.”

“I will!” She said before leaning to whisper into her ear. “King Thorin is my new favorite king.”

She chuckled and they all watched as both Bard and Tilda left, Tilda giving her father a play by play of her day with Tauriel. “Thank you.” The elf said to the king, who looked up at her with a nod.

He placed a hand on her arm before he led the way to supper.

Supper was a joyous event, Tauriel felt better and excitedly talked with Ori and Gloin. It was probably going to be one of the last meals as a company and the next few days were going to be critical getting all the dwarves situated in their homes, but for tonight-it was just them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Fili could see Dale in the distance as he stood on the Overlook.

He was tired and ready to be back in his own bed, but he kept the company together. Legolas held the reins of the large white horse that was carrying his mother, who had finally realized that riding was much easier on her aching feet.

She had adamantly protested Legolas’ offer to ride on the horse that was easily two plus times her height, but she was eventually coerced into riding as long as the elf held the reins tightly. For the most part the horse obediently followed closely to the elf, who whispered to it in Sindarin softly.

They were close enough that they could see the company of dwarves waiting just outside the gates of Dale for them as the people from Dale peaked their heads out from over the walls to see the line of dwarves trek closer to them as they had done not so long ago.

Kili and the other dwarves ran down the slope, leaving Tauriel and Gandalf to watch their excitement. Gandalf looked down warmly at the elf, whose hair billowed in the summer breeze. “The halls of Erebor will no longer be silent.” Said the wizard excitedly as the dwarves surrounded each other in hugs and jubilation.

Tauriel smiled as she watched Legolas help the dark haired dwarrowdam off the obviously elven horse. The prince looked up at her with a weary smile and trotted the distance to her, with the horse following his steps. Her heart fluttered as he neared her, his perfect silver hair flowing behind him and she realized just how much she missed him. She could not hold her excitement any longer as she closed the distance between them.

Her body protested the sudden movement, not that she minded, she hadn’t ran in weeks. Legolas wrapped his long arms around her and she buried her nose into his shoulder, holding him around his slim waist. “I have missed you.” She whispered happily.

“Not as much as I have missed you, mellon.” He said into her hair. He pushed her back to look at her fully. “You’ve gotten so. . .”

“Big?” She offered with a smile, her hands went to her belly and his eyes followed her hands. The baby responded excitedly by kicking at her hand, she reached to his hand and pulled it to the bump, again the baby kicked again excitedly. He was in awe, he had only seen her a month ago and just how much she had grown in that time had surprised him.

“That isn’t what I was going to say.” He said lightly with a smile. Elven children were rare and he had only seen a couple of pregnant elves in his long life, Tauriel was a lot smaller than others, but then again she was having half a dwarf, a smaller being. The Grey Wizard had made his way down the hill towards them and Legolas looked up at him. “Mithrandir.”

“Legolas, it is always great to see you.” He said patting the elf on the shoulder before excusing himself to greet the dwarves.

Tauriel watched as Kili held on to the dark haired dwarrowdam that Legolas helped off the horse, she guessed it to be his mother. The dwarf shoulder shook as if she were sobbing into his chest, before pulling away sheepishly and not before a well place hand met the back of his head. It was his turn to look sheepish as he rubbed the spot that she had hit him. Kili turned around and sought her out, which wasn’t hard with her still standing away from the dwarves and she was easily the third tallest in the group, next to Legolas and Gandalf, and pointed her out to his mother.

Her eyes were that of her youngest son’s, but her look was hard and confused. “She isn’t as bad as she looks.” Legolas said softly, whispering it into her ear. She looked up at him in surprise as they watched Dis hug Dwalin, who stood on crutches in front of her. Tauriel looked at Thorin, who had a look of peace across his normally hard face, he was laughing care free-a Thorin she had yet to meet. “She is eager to meet you.”

“I am terrified.” She admitted. “What if she doesn’t like me?”

Legolas tucked her into his side and gave her a squeeze. “She already loves you and she hasn’t even met you yet. She spent the whole day on top of the horse babbling about you like she has known you for ages.” He answered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head affectionately as Fili broke away from the dwarves, trotting over to the elves.

“I see you’ve managed to keep my brother in check while I was away.” He said as he stopped in front of her, he had the same crooked grin that was his brother’s. He was dirty and had dark bags under his eyes, but lit up brightly in front of her.

“It was no easy task.” She said lightly. “How he survived this long is truly a miracle.” She wrapped him up in her arms and held him tightly against her. “I have missed you, Fili.”

He held on to her as long as he could, he had missed her as much as he had missed his brother. “And I you.” He whispered as he pulled her down enough for him to place a peck on to her forehead. He turned his attention to his unborn niece or nephew. “Unlike your father, you listened to my instructions and stayed put until I got back.” The baby wiggled at the sound of its uncle’s voice, much like it did when it heard Legolas’ voice. He looked up at Tauriel and motioned for her to follow. “Come with me, I’ve got someone who wants to meet you.”

She took ahold of his outstretched hand and followed him down the path with Legolas close behind her. Her insides were fluttering nervously and she hoped that her hands weren’t trembling. “Relax.” Legolas whispered into her ear, he could sense that her heartbeat was running wild.

Tauriel bit her lip, she could stand up to her king and put an arrow to his face without blinking or escape a fire breathing dragon without thinking twice, but the thought of meeting Dis Daughter of Thrain terrified her.

Her heart raced wildly and she felt nauseous as Fili stopped in front of his mother and Kili looked up at her happily, trying to reassure her as he took her hand in his. “Ma, this is Tauriel.” Kili introduced, squeezing her hand to still her trembling. “Tauriel, this is my mother.”

 “It is an honor to finally meet you.” Tauriel said, praying that her voice did not betray her.

Dis stepped forward, eyeing her critically. It seemed like hours before the short woman had some sort of reaction and it seemed the world had stopped moving. The elf bit her lip nervously and rocked back on her heels, desperately trying to keep her flight senses at bay. “You are the elf I have heard so much about.” She said gruffly as she paced around the elf, like a wolf circling its prey. “It seems that both of my idiot sons are quite taken with you, an elf from Mirkwood of all things and that you have impressed the King of the Mountain himself.”

Tauriel didn’t know what to say.  Dis held out her hand for her to shake and timidly she extended her free hand to her. In the blink of an eye, Dis’ strong grip pulled her into a warm embrace, her short stubby arms wrapped around her neck as Tauriel doubled over. Kili and Fili flanked her sides, grabbing her arms so that the forward momentum didn’t topple them over. “Kili! She’s beautiful!” She cooed into Tauriel’s neck. The brothers shared a look, both suddenly not afraid of their mother rejecting her, but being too rough with her. Kili could see Tauriel’s discomfort, not form hugging his mother but from being hunched over and gravity pulling down on her baby bump.

“Mother, you’re going to hurt her.” Kili said and Dis let her go, looking at her wide eyed.

Slowly Tauriel stood to full height, but not without the help of Legolas who held her against him so she could rest against his all frame. “I am so sorry!” She said and the elf waved her off, rubbing the twinge in her back. “I am just so excited to finally meet you, my oldest son and the elf prince have been telling me about you, but they did not do you justice. You are absolutely beautiful.”

She flushed. “Thank you.” Tauriel said softly and swallowed the lump in her throat, tears pooled from her eyes and she cursed the hormones that filled her body. The elf bit her lip to stop herself from crying out and Kili was worried that her lip would start to bleed for how much worry her lip took, Kili’s mother’s approval was very important to her.

“Oh child, I did not mean to make you cry.” Dis said softly.

Tauriel gathered up the dwarrowdam in her arms again, the three sons of Durin and the elven prince watched. “I am sorry, I’ve been an emotional wreck all week and I cannot stop crying.”

Dis rubbed her back for a moment. “My dear, if crying is all that you do when you are with child then take that as a celebration.” She said comforting her. “I have no doubt that my brother and the Sons of Fundin have been filling you with nonsense about when I was with Fili.”

“Nonsense?” Scoffed the King under the Mountain. “You threw knives at us!”

Dis shook her head and held the elf at arm’s length. “Do not listen to him, he does not know what he is saying . . .” She started and they heard Thorin mumble something about how he was the king and didn’t appreciate her tone, but went ignored. “It is only natural what you are feeling.”

Tauriel felt a warm feeling through her body, Dis was exactly what she needed-a maternal figure who knew what she was going through. Sure the dwarves she had been staying with for the last few months were good to her, but none of them could relate to what her body was going through and she felt it would burden them to talk about it. “Thank you.” She whispered to the dwarrowdam.

Dis nodded her head and pressed a hand to her cheek. “We can talk more later my dear.” She whispered back before letting her go and Tauriel stood up straight. “Come on, I did not trek across Middle Earth to stand on the Overlook. I miss my home.”

Thorin wrapped an arm around his sister’s shoulder and led her down the path towards the main gate. Tauriel looked up at Legolas, who looked down at her with a smile. “Thank you, melamin for making the trek with them. “She said lightly.

He nodded his head and placed a hand on her arm. “She isn’t too bad, some dwarves are more appreciative than others.” He said and Kili looked at Fili with a questioning look. Fili held his hand low to signal that they would discuss it later, he did not want to upset Tauriel with the unkind things that were said about elves.

“I do appreciate what you’ve done for our kin, your kindness cannot be repaid.” He said with a bow to him. “I do hope you spend some times in the halls of the mountain and rest before you make your way back to Mirkwood.”

Legolas nodded at his hospitality and put his hands back to his side. “I will stay, but only for tonight.” He said. “Thank you.”

“Come, we will take you where you can wash up and rest before supper.” Kili offered with a smile and took Tauriel’s hand in his and led the path down to the halls of Erebor.

/

Thorin had taken Dis to her chamber to help her get settled as Tauriel took Legolas to hers to allow him to the chance to wash up, leaving Kili to go with Fili to help him settle into his new chamber that was at the end of the hall.

Once inside the chamber, Fili plopped heavily on the sofa and closed his eyes. It felt great to be somewhat alone for the first time in weeks. Kili took Fili’s bag and began to unpack it, throwing the dirty clothes to a basket and the foodstuff in the cabinets. He allowed his brother a moment to unwind, but something weighted heavily on his mind.

“Just ask already.” Fili said with his eyes closed, he could sense his brother’s anxiety.

Kili took a seat across from him with a heavy sigh. “I get the feeling that Legolas’ company was unwanted.” He stated.

Fili opened his eyes. “Most of them didn’t mind him, Ma absolutely adores him.” He answered with a sigh. “And if Dis loves him, the majority did as well.”

Kili sat back with his own heavy sigh. “Who was in the minority?” Fili looked at him with wide eyes. “Don’t give me that look, Legolas was watching like someone was going to attack, he was standing protectively close to Tauriel. I could not figure out who he was looking at though.”

“Riordan.” Fili said and Kili flexed his fist, causing the older brother to sit up. “Don’t start anything with him, Kili. Nobody other than the company knows about Tauriel’s condition and I don’t want him to target her for anything, especially when he finds out about our alliance with the elves. He isn’t the same from when we were kids.”

Kili took a deep breath. “I will try, but I cannot promise anything if he says something to Tauriel.”

“You will have to beat me to it.” Fili answered seriously and leaned back again. “Let us talk about something happier, how has Tauriel been?”

 

 

The younger brother smiled brightly at the thought of his beloved. “She’s been okay. She won’t admit to it but she has been anxious about meeting Ma.” He answered. “Everybody has been really great with her, finding ways to keep her busy. Thorin has had her helping with policy and stuff, she’s really good at it, apparently.”

Fili beamed, it was good news that Thorin was finally taking the chance to get to know the elf. Kili spoke of the day that he had gone to the border to meet with Lord Dain and how Tauriel had spent the day with their uncle, how he was panicked at first because he wasn’t there to mediate it.

“That is exciting news!” Fili said with a chuckle.

“It must be a dream!” Kili sighed happily as he closed his eyes. “After all the things that we’ve gone through to get here, there is no way that all of this is real. Our people have finally come home after all this time and there is no way that Thorin actually enjoys the company of an elf, let alone is asking her opinion on foreign policy.”

Fili chuckled tiredly. “It better be real, I’m going to be an uncle in less than four months and Thorin will be crowned king in a fortnight.” Both of them chuckled and fell into a silence. A year’s worth of trials, dragon slaying and war had got them to this moment and both had concluded that it was well worth the effort.

/

Thorin had led the way to Dis’ quarters which was between his and Kili’s quarters. It was quaint and they had spent a fair amount of time making it look homely, the hard work was rewarded with a gasp from his sister. “This is the same chamber we grew up in!” She said as she looked around wide eyed.

He nodded with a smile. “That it is, my sister.” He said as he sat her bag down on the kitchen table. “It hasn’t changed much over the years since we were here last, only the layers of dust that took us weeks to clean, that is until Tauriel came in here. . .”

Dis stopped for a moment and gave her brother a crooked grin. “What?” He asked coming around the table to tower over his sister. 

“For as long as I can remember, you’ve spoke nothing but ill will about elves and yet you absolutely adore Tauriel.” She said with a bright smile and Thorin shrugged his shoulder, if he was capable of blushing, she was sure that he would be at that moment. “From what Fili and the elf prince says that you are actually trying to repair the alliance with the elves.”

“You can thank Kili for that.” He said with a heavy sigh. “Even before Tauriel came to Erebor, he was begging me to make amends with the elves. Trying to set up trades with the elves of Mirkwood and Rivendell. Now I realize that he had a motive for that.”

“Of course he had a motive for it, Thorin.” She said with a raised brow.

Thorin shrugged and picked off an invisible piece of dust on his sleeve. “He truly believes that aligning with the elves is the best for Erebor.” Thorin answered. “When she came to Erebor, she was dead on her feet and soaked to the bone. I didn’t want anything to do with her, I wanted to send her back to King Thranduil, but couldn’t after I found out that she was with child.”

Dis smiled softly and took a seat on the kitchen chair watching her brother. She knew that it was hard at first for him to accept the elf into Erebor, even before Fili had told the story about it all. Her brother wasn’t a cruel man and wouldn’t let an injured being, elf or no, he would help them back on their feet before sending them to their fate. “Fili said that you and Kili argued about it for a while.”

He nodded and sighed, sitting across from her on the table. “I was between a rock and a hard place, I did not want to lose him but how was I to explain the pregnant she-elf who was now living in the halls of Erebor to our kin. I am their king, we are known for hating elves.”

She could tell he was still affected by the grey area of his relationship with his youngest nephew. “She saved Dwalin’s life.” Thorin continued with a heavy sigh. “Even after everything, she did it so selflessly and when she was finished, she took the time to stitch up my face even though she could barely stand on her own two feet without Kili holding her up. I could not overlook that when Thranduil showed up to take her back.”

Thorin spoke of what had transpired that day with Thranduil. “Neither Fili nor Legolas knew what happened when they were excused from the throne room.” Dis commented.

He ran his hands through his hair. “He realized that coming to Erebor ready for war was a foolish idea and I told him if it had been the other way around, if Kili had gone to Mirkwood that I would have done the same thing. I offered him some time to cool down before extending his welcome to the halls of Erebor so that he can visit Tauriel and the child.”

Dis’ face fell. “You are the sweetest king ever.” She said with a sigh.

“It was then that Thranduil offered to repair the alliance between us because in reality, we share a child that we both will see as our grandchild and both of us want a better world for it to grow up in.” He said heavily and Dis’ eyes opened wide. “I returned the white gems to him and he will send us elven healers in a few months.”

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. Dis knew that it was hard to reconcile old feelings, but he did it out of love for his nephew and the unborn grandchild. “After Fili left to meet you, I sent Kili to the borders to meet Dain for an exchange and I ended up spending the afternoon with Tauriel. They are going to have to put a bell on that child because its parents are explorers at heart, I cannot imagine what sorts of trouble the child will cause.” A chuckled escaped his lips.

Dis laughed. “Raising one Kili was hard enough, his offspring is going to be a menace.” She conceded with a nod. “Especially with elven blood, it will be quick and agile. Look at us, the child isn’t even here yet and it has us wrapped around its finger.”

Thorin laughed and for the first time in forever he felt relaxed.

When the laughter subsided, Dis looked at her brother seriously. “Thank you for taking care of my sons, Thorin.” She said somberly. “And I guess my new daughter and grandchild.”

He squeezed her hand and softly smiled. He would do it all over again, fighting goblins, orcs, elves and men for the safety of his family.

/

Tauriel sat on the couch as Legolas cleaned himself up.

Her head rested on her hand as her free hand rubbed her belly soothingly, the baby’s kicks were getting stronger and were starting to grow more uncomfortable. She was exhausted, her body had started having spasms while she stood waiting for the dwarves to make it to the overlook, but she kept silent to not create a scene on the most important day since they reclaimed Erebor. Her instincts told her it was nothing to worry about and so she stood there silently as Kili babbled on excitedly.

The spasms didn’t hurt, not as much as the pain in her lower back and the swelling of her feet. Standing for what felt like hours, felt like pure torture. The dwarves insisted that she sit, but stubbornness was one of her flaws and refused, stating that once she sat down, she would not get back up easily and now she was suffering the consequences.

She curled her feet underneath her and sighed heavily. She was over all very happy with the outcome, Dis didn’t hate her that was a good sign. There was a twinge in her back as she thought of hugging the grandmother of her child, the grip was strong and the forward momentum nearly tossed them into the ground. She was grateful for Fili, Kili and Legolas that kept her standing upright.

Legolas appeared from the washroom, a towel drying his wet hair as he came to sit next to her. “You look exhausted.” Legolas said softly.

She nodded against her hand. “I have never slept so much in my life.” She complained softly and put her feet back down. “Though lately I have been restless because I have been uncomfortable.” Tauriel looked at him and bit her lip. “I am sorry I am such awful company. I just wanted to spend some time with you and all I’ve done is complain.”

“Come here, _Tinu-nin_.” He said, pulling her gently against him so that she was flush against him and his hand started to rub her lower back in circles, immediately relief filled her body. He hadn’t called her little star since she was a youngling, he usually said it to catch her attention.

She practically purred against him. “I am not little anymore, in age or in size.” She said softly, her head resting on her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. “I should not complain, you just walked here from Mirkwood.”

“I am not carrying a small being inside of me.” He answered softly, with a chuckle.

Tauriel groaned. “Don’t remind me.” She said sitting back against the couch and stretching her feet in front of her. “I have not seen my feet in weeks and I am sure they have gotten fat.” A chuckle escaped both of them.

Legolas reached for her legs and pulled her feet into his lap and started to massage her feet. She moved to pull away, protesting that he didn’t need to rub her feet. “Let me do this for you.” He said as his fingers began to rub her right foot.

Her head lulled back and closed her eyes. His strong hands ere exactly were what she needed and relief flooded her body. His hands were much softer than Kili’s, but strong and pressing the right muscles and rolling her ankles to encourage blood flow to her feet.

She sighed heavily, sinking deeply into the couch. “I cannot allow you to leave the mountain mellon, you are too good at this.” She said tiredly, yawning loudly. 

He only chuckled as he continued to rub her feet and it wasn’t long until she started to fall asleep. “Sleep, mellon nin.” He whispered and she obeyed. It was funny for him to watch her, so lacking energy that she was normally so full of to a flaw. The one thing that Legolas noticed about her was that she was genuinely happy and motherhood suited her. He rested her feet in his lap and leaned back to watch her.

His thoughts were cut short by footsteps from outside the door and soon the door opened with Kili stepping inside with a tray of food. Legolas gently set her feet on the couch and moved to take the tray from the dwarf so he could shut the door behind him. “Has she been asleep long?” Kili asked quietly as he grabbed a throw out of a chest and placed it on her sleeping form.

Legolas shook his head as he set the tray on the table, he waited for Kili to sit down before he sat across from him. He was surprised to see the table had been fabricated to Tauriel’s height and not Kili’s, who looked like a small child sitting in such a high chair. “Help yourself.” Kili offered, he had chosen more rice, bread, fruits and vegetables unsure if Legolas did not eat meat like Tauriel had done when she first got there. “Tauriel has been teaching me a couple of words in Sindarin, I’m going to butcher it: _Baren bar lin_.” My home is your home.

Legolas beamed at him. _“Hannon le.”_ He said, thanking him. “You will speaking fluently in no time with Tauriel as a teacher.”

Kili chuckled and nodded as he started to dish his plate up. “I wasn’t sure if you ate meat or not, but you are more than welcome to whatever you wish, I just thought you would like a break from the majority of the dwarven population.” He said.

Legolas shared a guilty smile, he quite enjoyed the silence that being in the room gave. “I appreciate it.” He answered and started to dish up his plate.

They ate in a comfortable silence. “Will you head back to the Greenwood in the morning?” Kili asked between bites.

The elf nodded. “But I will return in autumn to lead the healers out here.” He answered between bites. He hadn’t realized how hungry he actually was, normally trail rations were enough for him to get by, but the dwarven food was delicious.

“Tauriel will be happy to hear that.” Kili said happily, it was weird how easy conversing with the elf prince. “You are always welcome in our halls.”

He leaned back and sat his fork down. “I have said it before, but the hospitality of dwarves are truly unmatched.” He said before going somber with a heavy sigh. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

Kili’s smile softened. “You do not have to worry about her.” He responded. “But you’re welcome.” Legolas finished his plate and sat back in the chair. His body ached for rest and he was sure that even Kili could see it. “You should get some rest, I will clean up.”

With a grateful smile, Legolas walked over to Tauriel and pressed a kiss to her sleeping forehead before disappearing into the room they had made up for him. Kili watched him retreat with a chuckle and was actually glad that Legolas had come all the way to Erebor because Tauriel missed him terribly. He also figured that Tauriel needed all the support she could get to calm her nerves about meeting his mother.

He sighed and thanked all the Valar that Fili and Legolas had told his mother so much about her, not that he was worried that his mother would hate her, but she had the tendency to come off a bit strong by dwarven standards.

Kili placed the dishes into the sink and crossed the sitting room to sit next to shake Tauriel’s shoulder to wake her up. 


	19. Chapter 19

 

**Chapter 18**

Tauriel woke up a few hours later in her own bed.

She didn’t remember climbing into bed, she remembered sitting with Legolas and feeling drowsy, but now she was wide awake. Kili had rolled over in his sleep, his back against her side and she smiled as he exhaled softly, air pushing his fringe off his forehead. She knew that he would want her to wake him up if she felt restless, but she decided against it to allow him to rest because tomorrow was going to be a long day of settling an entire race into a routine.

Slowly she climbed out of bed and forgone her shoes in favor of a short walk to see the stars.

She tiptoed quietly out of their chamber, to not wake up Legolas who had bat like hearing, or Kili who would worry about her restlessness. Tauriel padded down the hall with her dressing gown pulled tightly around her, the nights were still chilly.

As she made it into the quiet Great Hall, she could make out footsteps behind her and she froze before slowly turning around to see Dis, in the same sort of dress as she was in. “I’m sorry my dear, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She said quietly, her hair fell in a long braid down her back and her facial hair had lost their braids.

“I did not think anybody would be awake this late.” Tauriel answered, her heart rate returning back to normal and her small hand resting on the rounding of her stomach.

Dis shrugged her shoulders. “I am too excited to sleep, even though I am exhausted.” She said and held her hands out to gesture around her. “I did not think I would ever return. Despite all the damage that the wicked Smaug did to the mountain, it is still very much like my memories.”

Tauriel nodded. “Not a lot of beings had hope that one day the dwarves would take back Erebor.” She answered with a soft smile. “I had my doubts and then I met Kili. And Thorin. I could not allow them to fail.”

The dwarf lit up the darkened hall. “Both Fili and Legolas told me about your position in the war, you saved my youngest son and it is a debt that I will never be able to repay you.”

Tauriel shook her head. “I do not seek recompense from anybody.” She said. “Your sons and brother have also saved my life in more ways than one.”

“They have also got you into a lot of trouble.” Dis commented, placing her hands on her hips. She had gotten into a lot of trouble when the escaped, along the lines of improper supervision and she was banished for following after Kili only to conceive their firstborn a week later. Five months later she ended up in Erebor and a month after that Thranduil had appeared to take her back.

Tauriel chuckled and nodded her head. “Yeah, but I would not trade it for the world.” She answered softly. “I have grown fond of all of them.”

Dis placed a hand on her arm. “And they are very fond of you.” She said. “I was about to go find a snack, care to join me?”

“Of course.” She said softly and walked next to Dis towards the kitchens. The dwarrowdam chatted excitedly about her childhood memories as they took the familiar path and Tauriel listened to her stories with a smile on her face.

They reached the empty kitchen as Dis concluded a story about how she used to sneak into the pantries when she was younger to feed the crows. “Sit, I will whip us up something good.”  Dis said as she disappeared into the pantry.

Tauriel took a seat on the stool and waited for Dis to reappear. “Are you craving anything particular?” She asked from the pantry, rifling through stuff loudly.

She thought about it and it was as if the baby had heard the question. Honeycakes, she wanted honeycakes and eggs, toast, bacon and apples, lembas bread. . . She realized that she was actually really, stereotypically hungry. “Honeycakes, if here is any.”

“Don’t be shy, my dear.” Called Dis from deep inside the pantry and there was more rustling. “Ha! Found some.”

She returned with a plate full of cakes that were made earlier in the day and sat them on the counter in font of Tauriel. “Thank you.” Tauriel said as she picked up a square of honeycake and took a bite, satisfying the little one inside of her. Dis disappeared into the cold storage and returned with two cups of milk, placing them in front of the elf before taking a seat next to her.

Dis took her own piece and smiled at the elf. “Tell me about my grandchild.” She stated and Tauriel looked at her confused for a moment.

“It will be here in the autumn.” Tauriel started, wiping some crumbs off her lips. “Probably close to Durin’s Day when autumn turns into winter, because it was conceived. . .”She stopped, not wanting to indulge with the mother of her lover when the baby was conceived. “In the first week of winter.”

The dwarrowdam placed a hand on her arm. “No need to be shy.” She coaxed. “It has already been done.”

Tauriel nodded and took another bite. “I found out I was pregnant five months after conception.” She said softly and Dis raised a brow.

“Is that unusual?” She asked.

Tauriel shrugged. “I think back and wondered how I missed it. I am normally so in tuned with my body. I could sense the change but I did not consider it, because it is practically unheard of-a dwarf and an elf.” She explained, she had never gone into detail about her pregnancy before because even though Kili would listen, he would never understand what her body was going through.

“We were all a little surprised, believe me.” Dis said lightly.

“It was when the fatigue caught up to me when I was tested for pregnancy and I panicked.” She said quietly and looked at her hands that held the cup in a death grip. “I ran away from the Greenwood to find Kili. It took me awhile because of the bad weather and . . .”

“Fili told me that Thorin wasn’t all to please to let you in, but wouldn’t leave you when you were in such poor condition.” Dis filled in her silence and Tauriel nodded her head. “You’ve been taking better care of yourself, right? Getting enough to eat and sleeping enough?”

“Yes. All of the company has been making sure that I haven’t been overworked and taking regular breaks. I have started to eat meat because of them.” She answered, it had taken awhile but eventually the twelve had been keeping a close eye on her activity. “I feel fine, I still have my strength for the most part but . . . it feels nice to be fussed over, so I allow it.”

Dis laughed tossing her head back. “They think that all pregnant women are fragile. If Thorin knew I wasn’t at home homemaking while I was with Fili and Kili, he’d probably stroke out.” She agreed. “But occasionally it is nice to sit back and relax, especially when carrying extra weight.”

Tauriel smiled, she liked Dis. Dis understood what it was like to feel useless when there were things to be done. “I am glad that you agree.” She said. “It’s nice to finally have someone I can talk to about this.”

The dwarrowdam placed her large hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “It has been near 78 years since I was with child last, but I am glad that you can talk to me.” Dis said softly.

Tauriel looked at her hands guiltily. “I was nervous to meet you.” She admitted. “I hoped that you would not react like Thorin did when he found out about Kili and I . . . “Dis opened her mouth to protest, but Tauriel shook her head. “I understand Thorin’s feelings towards the elves and I cannot honestly say that I would not feel the same way after what had happened to your kin, I kind of hate what my kin did as well. Kili spoke so highly of you, our first real conversation was about the rune stone that you gave him to keep him safe.”

Dis’ face filled with emotion at the thought that he had kept the stone close to him through his journey to the mountain. “I was scared that you would hate me, I couldn’t bear it if I came between you two.” She looked at her hands again, her voice soft.

Dis shook her head and took her hand in hers, giving it a firm squeeze. “Is my son an idiot? Yes. I swear that boy has a death wish, sometimes.” Dis started, trying to lighten the mood just like Kili would have done. “Risking the wrath of two great kings and his mother in the name of love. He would not be Kili, son of Kylan, sister’s son to Thorin Oakenshield if he didn’t. I was not truly surprised when I had heard that he had fallen for you, nor was I surprised to see that my kind hearted Fili cares about you as if you were his sister and feels the need to protect you and Legolas.”

Tauriel listened, tears pooling in her eyes threatening to fall. “I would worry about Kili, he is young, reckless, and doesn’t care for tradition, rather a bow to an axe or a sword which doesn’t bode well with dwarrowdams looking for a mate, even though his is good at any weapon he carries. He is tall and lean, his beard has yet to completely come in and by dwarven custom he looks very plain. . . “

“I do not see him as such.” Stated Tauriel without missing a beat. “He is very strong and clever. In my eyes, he anything but plain. That stupid little smile that he uses to get what he wants. . .” She stopped and realized that she had her own stupid little grin on her face. “He has a pure heart and doesn’t care for race, I see great things to come from him.”

Dis squeezed her hand. “That is what I want to hear.” She said. “That you love Kili for who he is and for not what he is supposed to be.”

She nodded her head and used her free hand to wipe her eyes. “Thank you.”

“Enough about Kili, I want to talk about my grandbaby.” Dis’ hand went to the bump and Tauriel could feel it move wildly. “Can you sense what it is?”

Tauriel shook her head. “I have my suspicions, but I cannot speak them.” She said and looked away shyly at Dis’ curious look. “It is elven tradition, we cannot speak the name we plan on naming the child or they will be cursed with bad luck.”

“You will need all the luck in the world to raise the offspring of Kili.” She asked with a deep laugh, reaching up to wipe the tears that still escaped her eyes. “It will be here soon enough and I can wait.”

Tauriel nodded appreciatively, like Kili, Dis wasn’t overly fond of the elven tradition but respected her wishes to honor it. Kili would chuckle and say something about elves being superstitious and Tauriel would argue back with his genes in this child, they needed all the luck they could get. She remembered fondly the conversation because Fili and Thorin both nearly choked on their water laughing at him.

The elf yawned, finally her restlessness abated and Dis stood up, stacking the plates and setting them in the large sink. “Come on, off to bed love.” Dis encouraged, placing a hand on her arm and giving it a squeeze.

They walked back towards the dorms chatting idly about babies and the like before footsteps from down the hall that went unnoticed revealed a sleep disheveled Kili. “There you are.” He said softly, reaching out for her to take his hand in his and pulling her close to him. “I was worried. . .”

Dis scoffed. “She has a little version of you growing inside of her, she needs to eat plenty.” She interceded and Tauriel bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Kili looked to Tauriel, who shrugged. “I’m sorry, melamin. I did not wish to wake you, you have had such a long day as it is.” She added and Kili’s look softened. “Your mother has been keeping me company.”

He rubbed her arm as the other snaked around what was left of her waist. “Please . . . “He started, knowing full well that if he banned her from leaving their apartment without one of them, she would probably end him right on the spot. So he sighed. “Please, be careful.”

She looked down at him with a raised brow, knowing that something was upsetting him enough to be cautious about what he said to her. “If anybody has a problem with her, they’ll have to go through me.” Dis said strongly, knowing her son’s hesitation.

“Thanks ma.” He said, before looking up at Tauriel who tried to stifle another yawn. “Come amralime, it’s late. Goodnight ma.”

“Good night Dis, thank you for keeping me company.” Tauriel said as Kili pulled her down the hall.

Dis waved and watched the pair walk down the hall for a moment. Tauriel leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips before they disappeared around the bend. She could’ve melted in the sweetness of seeing her son and his lover together as if they were made for each other. She could not have been any happier than she was at that moment and a sigh escaped her lips as she made the familiar path down to her apartment, shutting the door quietly behind her.

/

Morning came early with Legolas preparing to make his journey back to the Greenwood.

Tauriel was beyond a mess and she was upset that she couldn’t hide it either. Kili had decided to bring the morning meal into their private dining area to allow Tauriel the privacy that she needed to be an emotional wreck.

Legolas held her hand through breakfast and encouraged her to eat while Kili plaited her hair in a dwarven style braid. The door knocked and Kili went to answer the door, Fili stood on the other side of the door with a bright smile, “Legolas, your horse is ready for you . . .” His smile dimmed when he saw tears streaming down Tauriel’s cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

He shut the door behind him and crossed the room to stand next to Legolas. Tauriel all but leapt into Fili’s arms and he held her tightly against him in surprise. “I don’t know!” She cried into his neck. “I don’t want Legolas to leave.”

Fili bit his lip and looked to his brother, who shrugged. “You know he will be back in a month, right?” He looked at Legolas, who shared the same look as Kili but more startled because his tough, youngest Captain of the Royal Guard, was near hysterical.

She shook her head and buried her face into his neck. “I know.” She cried softly. “It won’t stop.”

He held her back slightly. “A bit of fresh air will do you some good.” He said, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears off her cheek. “The sun is shining bright and there isn’t a cloud in the sky.”

After a while, they were able to coax her out to the main gate as Legolas put the last of his pack on the white horse. Tauriel stood between Kili and Fili as she watched him get ready to leave, making light conversation to keep Tauriel’s mind busy.

They were soon joined by Gandalf, Dis and Thorin.

Thorin shook the young elf’s hand and placed in his hand a scroll addressed to his father. “Thank you for helping my kin through the forest.” He said gruffly and Legolas nodded. “The Halls of Erebor are always open to you and your father, we are forever in your debt.”

“Thank you, Thorin King under the Mountain.” Legolas said.

Dis was next to say her goodbyes, roughly pulling him into a hug-much like she had did to Tauriel the day before. She whispered her thank you into his ear and he left her a promise to return soon.

Kili shook his hand silently promising to take care of Tauriel, their silent communication made Tauriel’s eyes start to pool again. Fili took his hand and pulled him into a side hug, thanking him for making the trip with him.

When it was Tauriel’s turn, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. “I will be back very soon, Mellon-nin.” He said with a chuckle as his collar became soaked with her tears again.

“ _I will miss you.”_ She whispered.

 _“I will miss you as well_.” He answered and let her go. She folded her arms tightly around herself and watched as he climbed up on the horse. “I will be back soon.”

She nodded as he turned his horse, who leapt into a gallop back towards Mirkwood. She watched him disappear around Dale and could’ve easily watched him run all the way back to the Greenwood if it wasn’t for Kili who squeezed her hand to get her attention.

Tauriel looked down at the dark haired dwarf, who in his free hand held a long bow that she recognized as the one that Legolas had favored and a quiver full of arrows sat on his back. “Come on, let’s go shoot something.” He said tenderly.

She bit her lip, she didn’t know where they came from but it was a welcome sight for sore eyes. “You know exactly what to say to make me feel better.” She whispered and she bid farewell to Fili, Dis and Thorin as the pair walked away from the mountain. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

The weeks following were a blur.

Most of it was spent establishing a routine, the company assigned jobs and got the forages functional again, restoring the kingdom to its former glory. The company’s task was to make the place livable for the four hundred plus dwarros, dwarrowdams and children.

Tauriel spent a lot of her mornings with Thorin and sitting in on his councils as an informal voice for the elves of Mirkwood and Bard voiced for the men of Dale. The older dwarves were not too keen on her, most of them giving her dirty looks as she passed them and the dwarrowdams absolutely loved her, at least the ones that Dis introduced to her.

On Durin’s Day and the one year anniversary of them reaching the mountains, the meetings were cut short. Thorin shook Bard’s hand. “It looks like the other dwarf lords are starting to arrive.” Bard commented.

Thorin nodded. “I believe that most of them are here now, I will be in council with them all day tomorrow once the coronation is over.” He answered, looking up at Tauriel who smiled down at him. “I believe my sister’s-sons are entertaining them, gods help us.”

Bard chuckled. “We look forward to the party, Tilda is very excited.” He said. “Will the Elf King be attending the celebration?”

Tauriel tensed and Thorin placed a hand on her arm. “I am not sure.” He said softly. “I know his son will be here around when the baby will arrive, but I have not corresponded with him since I offered him an invite for the coronation.”

The bowman nodded, he too noticing the tension on the elf and took his leave with a promise to see them later. Thorin looked up at her again with concern. “I only invited him out of courtesy. . .”

She placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know, it just surprised me that’s all.” She answered softly. “Legolas and I talked about him while he was here last and I would like to put everything behind us. Thranduil did raise me from when I was young and I do love him as my father, I’m just . . .”

Thorin took her hand in his bigger one and she looked at the face that was so like Kili’s. “He won’t try to take you from these halls again and if he does, he will have to go through quite a lot of angry dwarves to get to you.” He promised.

“Thank you.” She answered, wiping the moisture from her cheeks and squeezing his hand that she still held. “I must go find Dis, she insisted on having a dress made for the coronation and I must go get fitted.”

“Would you like me to walk with you to her quarters?” Thorin asked.

Tauriel shook her head. “No need to, I am to meet her in the Great Hall.” She answered and she turned to leave.

Thorin’s voice stopped her. “I trust that everybody has been on their best manners regarding your stay here.” He said firmly, his voice echoed through the empty meeting room.

She nodded. “I haven’t been allowed to go anywhere without Kili or Fili to escort me. I’m sure that one of them told you the same thing.” She said with a soft chuckle and Thorin’s brow raised. “I assure you that I can make it to the Great Hall without any trouble, I may be with child, but I am still able to care for myself.”

The dwarf placed his large hand on her much smaller arm. “I am well aware that you are able to take care of yourself. This is your home as well, you should feel safe and if there is someone who doesn’t make you feel welcome in these halls, I will handle them myself.”

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Thorin’s name was called from behind him. “Duty calls.” He said with a heavy sigh. “I will see you later.”

Tauriel walked in the opposite direction and down the stairs towards the busy hall. Shops and stalls were starting to be set up along the edges and everybody seemed busy getting things ready for the coronation. The large ornate tapestries had been rehung up along with the Durin banners in the excitement of the seven dwarf lords and their entourage’s arrivals.

Curious eyes followed her and she could hear their whispers, some of them were curious and others were not nice at all. She ignored them, some of the younger dwarves were friendlier towards her and smiled at her as she walked past, the elder ones-the ones who were around for the fall of Erebor looked at her with malice.

“Oi Pointy-ear.” Said a voice from behind her. She stopped out of politeness and turned around with a hard look on her face.

A chestnut colored hair dwarf took a few steps towards her, he took his gloves off slowly as he looked at her from top to bottom. “Are you lost?”

“I am not lost, Master Dwarf. I know exactly where I am going.” She said hardly.

The dwarf chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. “You and your unborn sprog don’t belong in these sacred halls.” He said and everyone with in listening distance froze to watch the scene unfold.

Tauriel stood tall. “I have every right to be here as you do, Master Dwarf.” She said.

He took a step towards her, his eyes full of hate. “Not after what that bastard King Thranduil did to our forefathers.” He growled. “He was going to let them starve.”

Fire flashed in front of her eyes. “He also helped the dwarves defend it from Azog the Defiler and his army, if it weren’t for him-you would not be in these halls at all.” She growled at him, her fists clenched at her side.

“The gate is that way.” He seethed. “See your way out, pointy-ear.”

Out of nowhere, a fist collided with the jaw of the chestnut haired dwarf, putting him on the floor and a very angry looking Kili stood over him. “You will hold your tongue in the presence of a lady, Riordan.”

Riordan spit out some blood and looked at Kili as if he had gone crazy. “She isn’t no lady, just some whore of an elf.” He growled.

Kili placed another strong fist to his face to shut him up and would’ve place another if it weren’t for Fili and Bifur pulling him away, Bofur stood protectively in front Tauriel as if someone else in the crowd might attack her. “You might want to leave, lad.” Bofur said with a growl.

“She doesn’t belong in these sacred halls.” He shouted, his friend pulling him to his feet.

Fili pushed Kili back and got into his face. “We had this discussion, not that long ago if I recall.” He growled so low that everyone strained to hear. “The elves are not our enemy and this one helped us retake Erebor and helped us make it livable.”

He looked between Fili and Tauriel before he tossed his head back and laughed. “Let me guess, one of you feel responsible for the little bastard.” He roared between laughs.

It was Fili’s turn to come unglued, his fist colliding with his jaw and sending him back to the floor. “She carries the heir to the fucking throne.” He growled as Kili and Bifur pulled Fili off of him.

There was a collective gasp that surrounded them and then Riordan spoke up for further clarification. Kili turned his brother around and shoved him towards Tauriel. “Go Fili.” He muttered and turned to deal with Riordan. Bofur stepped up and took over for Fili. “We got this, take Tauriel and go.”

“Wait, an elf?” Asked Riordan, unsure to be disgusted or amused. “You bedded an elf?” Tauriel pulled Fili with her away from the market stalls, holding tightly to his arm that she was sure that it would leave bruises. “The future Prince of Erebor not only sympathizes with the pointy ears, but he sleeps with them as well. . .”

Kili grabbed Riordan by the beard, fire in his eyes. “You will turn around and walk away from here.” Kili said.

Riordan saw it as a challenge. “Does it bother you that your brother’s bastard will be next in line for the throne?” He taunted.

“It’s is my baby!” Kili yelled with a firm yank to his beard. “You will do well to turn around a leave before I end you right here, Riordan.”

/

Once outside the Great Hall, Fili was able to process what had happened. He had just made a scene in front of at least two-thirds of the kingdom and now they knew that Tauriel carried the heir to the throne. He grabbed her hand to stop her in her tracks, she turned around and looked down at him worried.

“I’m so sorry, Tauriel.” He pleaded. “I don’t know what came over me. . .”

The elf took his face between her hands. “You do not need to apologize, mellon-nin.” She said softly. “This could not be hidden for much longer.”

He shook his head between her hands and looked down to his feet that was hidden by her protruding belly. “I said it in anger, when it should be a celebration.” His hand went to her belly. His heir moved happily underneath his hands. “And what he said to you was cruel. I am so sorry.”

“They are just words, Fili.” She said softly. “They cannot hurt me.”

His hand went to his forehead, his head was pounding right behind his eyes. “It’s going to get back to Uncle.” He said with a groan. “Not to mention the dwarf lords and their entourages that are all over the place. The coronation! It’s in less than six hours. . .”

Tauriel leaned down and pressed her lips between his eye brows to hopefully calm him down. He froze and looked up at her confused. “We will handle things as they come, Fili.” She said softly. “I will not accept your apology for something that isn’t your fault.”

She stood up to full height and gasped, doubling over again and her hands went to her stomach. Worry filled his eyes and he went to support her as he lowered her to a ledge. She held out her hand to stall him. “I’m okay.” She hissed.

“Is the baby coming?” He fretted.

Tauriel hissed again. “I. . .” She started, she looked up at him and saw that Kili was walking up to them. “Kili.”

He trotted over at the sound of her distress. “What’s wrong?” He asked, taking her hand in his. She shook her head, her hair hiding her face. Kili looked to Fili, who looked like he was about to melt down. “Let’s take her to bed.” He helped her to her feet and held her arm tightly. “Fili, come on.”

Fili jumped out of his trance and grabbed her other arm, Bifur and Bofur split up and one directed them through the corridors while the other took off in search of a healer.

Tauriel rushed between them. “Really, I’m feeling ooph.” She said as another spasm went through her body. It didn’t necessarily hurt but it was something out of the ordinary. Kili stopped and shot her a look. “I’m okay. Really.”

“Let’s have a healer look at you for my sake.” He said softly squeezing her hand. “And I may or may not have rearranged someone’s teeth and I need to leave before another someone comes to investigate the commotion.”

She allowed them to lead her into her room and allowed them to fret over her as she climbed onto her bed. They propped her feet up on pillows and covered her with a blanket. A glass of water found its way into her hand as the brothers worked side by side to make sure she was comfortable.

It wasn’t long before Dis and an unfamiliar dwarrowdam pushed their way into the room. Tauriel shared a look with Dis that said ‘they are fretting. Get them out of here before I kill one of them.’ “Alright boys, go wait outside while Moya looks at her.”

Both of them froze. “But…” They said and there was a glare from her and they both obeyed.

Dis looked at Tauriel. “It is not coming.” The elf said. “I think it shifted and it surprised me.”

The mother dwarf smiled and sat down next to her on the bed. “We will let Moya be the judge of that, dear.” She said motioning to the other dwarrowdam to step up.

“Hello deary.” The old dwarrowdam said softly and Tauriel looked at her skeptically. “Oh don’t give me that lady elf, I have been delivering babies for over two hundred years. I’ve delivered dwarves, hobbits, horses and hell I’ve even delivered a human child once. They are all the same, I promise.”

Tauriel shrugged. “Okay.” She laid back.

/

Outside the room, Kili and Fili looked at each other worriedly. “I’m sorry, Kili. I didn’t mean. . .”

Kili deflated, it was no use to be mad at his brother spilling their secret. He was actually impressed to see his mild mannered brother stick up for the mother of his child. “It was going to come out eventually.”

Fili sat down on a ledge and rested his face in his hand. “I don’t know what came over myself. He is just an awful . . .” He couldn’t even come up with something to call him he was so angry at himself. “I upset Tauriel, now the baby is coming early. It’s too early!”

The younger Durin placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “Tauriel will be okay. The baby will be okay.” He said soothingly. “You need to relax before you’re not okay. I think Tauriel would be mighty upset if you hurt yourself over this.”

“Why are you being so calm about this? Your baby is coming, nearly a month early. . .” He said.

“Fili, we don’t know that yet.” He said calmly. Their roles were reversed and had it been a less serious thing, Kili would’ve chucked.

The blond haired dwarf paled slightly. “I’m so sorry, Kili. I don’t know what. . .”

Kili was about to open his mouth when his mother and the midwife stepped out of the room, both brothers looked at them nervously. “Tauriel is resting.” Said the midwife. “She hasn’t began to dilate yet, but her body is preparing itself for birth so she will start having spasms, they are nothing to worry about.”

“Go grab your stuff so I can get her ready for the coronation.” Dis said shoving Kili into the room and following him.  Tauriel looked up at him in surprise as his mother reached into the wardrobe and grabbed his clothes that were specifically made for the coronation, shoving them into his hand and he was barely able to kiss her before he was shoved out the door. Dis looked at the elf and smiled. “Let’s get you ready.”

/

The descendants of Durin stood in Thorin’s chamber straightening their ceremonial garb. Kili pulled on his collar, it was uncomfortable.

The whole room was uncomfortable. Thorin hadn’t said anything to them and they were both sure that he had heard what had happened in the great hall. Kili was worried about Tauriel and Fili was worried about Kili, they hadn’t had a chance to talk about what had happened and the older brother knew that his younger brother was angry.

There was a knock on the door signaling that it was time to start. Thorin turned around to look at the brothers. “Tonight I will announce Fili as my heir.” He said firmly. “I will announce our alliance with the elves of Mirkwood and the men of Dale, and that they will be treated with respect.”

“Yes uncle.” Both of them said together.

He pointed his sharp finger at them. “I will hear no more about any of my family members getting into scrapes in the great hall, you two will be princes and I expect that you will fall in line as such.”

“Yes uncle.” They said again.

They shared a look, the whole day prior seemingly forgotten as they followed him dressed in the traditional coronation garb. The throne room was crowded, filled with the cheers and yells from the dwarf kin on one side with the six other dwarf lords up front, King Bard and his family and surprisingly King Thranduil and Legolas stood on the other side. It seemed that everybody was being civil for the occasion.

Kili couldn’t take his eyes off the elvenking. He wore a different crown than the others that he had seen them, seemingly fit the near winter season. His cloak was white and his posture like a board. Legolas wore white as well, but a circlet rested on his forehead. He looked around the room for his elf.

She stood next to Dis wearing a long blue dress, it matched what both Fili and Kili wore to show that she was part of their family. He stopped moving for a moment, just a moment because Fili grabbed his arm. Her hair fell in ringlets down her back and held back with dwarven braids and her own circlet resting on her brow.

They finally reached the platform and as they rehearsed Fili stood to Thorin’s left and Kili stood next to Tauriel and his mother.

Balin stepped up as the keeper of histories and Thorin’s right hand. He began to read from a large tomb in the native tongue. The crowd sat down in their chairs as Balin blessed Thorin II Oakenshield’s reign and that the line of Durin would live until the mountain fell.

Kili looked up at Tauriel, who was granted a chair, now the same height as Kili. She watched Balin speak and watched the dwarven kin respond in turn, she was fascinated by it. She watched as Thorin kneeled down on one knee, Balin picked up there ceremonial sword and tapped one shoulder and then the other.

Dwalin had the honor of placing the ornate crown on top of Thorin’s head. In the tongue spoken by everybody, Balin turned around to the crowd. “May I present to you King Thorin II, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain.”

There was a loud cheer, even the stoic elves cracked a smile and clapped respectively. Thorin held his hands out and look at home in front of his people. The rowdy dwarves settled down and awaited the words from their king.

“It has been a long time since the rein of my grandfather.” He started, his voice booming through the silent halls. “Our people has faced many trials in the last two hundred years and finally we have our home back. The line of Durin will protect this great kingdom once again and we will grow into the greatest nation Middle Earth has ever seen.”

There was a loud cheer from the dwarves and they settled down again. “The future of Erebor rests in hands of my heir, my sisters-son Fili, son of Kylan.” He motioned to Fili and the crowd went wild again. Fili stepped forward and Thorin spoke the dwarven language the traditional naming of the heir ceremony.

A smaller crown was placed on his head and he stepped aside to allow Thorin to continue. “From the days of old, tradition runs deep in our blood. Traditions have a way of changing over time for the better of a kingdom, the first tradition that I am instilling an alliance with the City of Dale and the Kingdom of Mirkwood.” The room was filled with confusion. “The men and the elves helped us reclaim the mountain from Smaug and from Azog of the Defiler, we will repay them generously for the loss of lives by welcoming them into the Halls of Erebor and opening up trades with their kingdoms.”

Thorin took a deep breath and looked to Kili and Tauriel. “Kili, son of Kylan and my youngest sisters-son has been appointed to be the ambassador between the men and elves.” Tauriel looked down at him in surprise. He looked at her with his charming smile and turned his attention back to his uncle. “I would also like to introduce Tauriel of the Woodland Realm.”

Nervously she stood up and Kili placed a hand on her hip as she moved next to Thorin. The king took her hand in his and turned to the crowd. The dwarves spoke to each other confused and there was a low rumble in the halls. “Tauriel changed my views on the elven kind, she is kind and compassionate. She saved my nephew’s life and helped save the people of Esgoroth with a blind eye to race. She has worked hard to win my trust and respect and has won the heart of my youngest sister’s-son. Like my nephews who were crowned princes, she will be crowned Princess of Erebor.”

There was another rumble in the hall, cheers from the men that she helped save and even the elves cracked their stoic faces. Thranduil watched at what she recognized as pride and Legolas smiled brightly.

Tauriel looked at the sons and daughter of Durin in surprise. They all seemed to know that this was the plan the whole time.

Kili stepped up to her and took her hand. “Can you kneel?” He asked in a whisper.

Silently she nodded and with his help, she got down to her knees and bowed her head as Balin started the crowning ceremony. She leaned against Kili and closed her eyes reverently as he spoke in Khuzdul. Kili picked up the crown from the pillow and Thorin took off her circlet, Kili placed the modest golden tiara on top of her red curls.

Both Thorin and Kili helped her to her feet. “May I present to you Princess Tauriel of Erebor and of Mirkwood.”

There was a round of unsure applause and Thorin turned back to the crowd. He held his hands out proudly and said the most dwarven thing that Tauriel could imagine. “Let us feast!”

/

The dwarves headed to the feasting hall, leaving Thorin and the other lines of Durin shaking hands in congratulations.

Dain took his cousin in his arms in a bone crushing hug. “We must talk later about your elven sympathies.” He boomed loudly before looking behind him at King Thranduil. “The sprite?”

Thorin shrugged. “My nephew is fond of his former captain.” He said softly and looked between Kili who was introducing Tauriel to his Dain’s son, Thorin and his bride to be. “We will soon be sharing a grandchild, it’s just easier this way.”

Dain let out a hearty laugh. “I’m not here to tell you how to run your kingdom,” He started before whispering softly. “But if ya ever need me…”

The King laughed and patted him on the shoulder, sending him inside and turned to see Tauriel freeze. His face fell and he turned around to see Thranduil approach her with his son standing a few feet behind him.

She gasped and her face fell in tears. Thorin could see the elf king’s stony face fall as well as he took the large steps to wrap her into his arms. She cried against him so hard that her shoulders shook against his larger frame.

He whispered into her ear in Sindarin and she nodded against his chest, they could make out her whispers.

After a while, he held her back from him taking in her belly. He spoke as an excited grandfather, his eyes lit up in a way that was foreign to Thorin. After a few minutes he stepped back and allowed his son to wrap her up into his arms.

Kili moved over to stand next to his uncle and whispered. “Thank you.”

Thorin nodded. “I thought giving her a title would protect her better.” He said softly as the elf king approached him with a small bow. “Thank you for coming, King Thranduil. Your presence is always welcome.”

He nodded. “I appreciate your invitation.” He said, his voice smooth. “Thank you for taking care of Tauriel. You’ve kept your promise and Tauriel is happy.”

The king nodded. “She has made us all very happy.” Thorin said proudly as he watched his nephews and Tauriel speak excitedly to Legolas.

Bofur peeked his head into the hall. “Everybody is seated, we are waiting for you.” He said in a whisper.

He nodded. “Let us not keep them waiting.”

/

The dinner was a joyous affair.

Tauriel was able to introduce King Thranduil to Dis and both of them surviving the manner. King Thranduil found the company of Bard better to suffer with while Dis and Kili greeted cousins. Thorin was making his round around the other dwarf lords.

Fili took a seat next to Tauriel, who tiredly held her head in her hand. “You feeling okay?” He asked.

She nodded. “I’m fine.”

He placed on her shoulders, rubbing the tension that settled. “I’m sorry about earlier.” He said.

A small smile filled her face. “You have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing to you for worrying you.” She said and looked out at the segregation between the dwarves and the men and elves. “Disdain for each race runs deep in everybody and it will take time to fix.”

They watched a young dwarfling, who Fili recognized from their trek through the forest that was in awe of Legolas, run over to the elven prince and tug on his tunic. Legolas turned around and looked down at the boy, kneeling down to his level.

The mother of the boy ran over with a look of terror and Legolas looked up at her with his smile, her worry dissipated. He stood up to full height and shook the woman’s hand and reached for his father to introduce him to the dwarrowdam that he had met when he helped the dwarves.

“It will happen, we just need to encourage it.” Tauriel said to Fili and then followed by a yawn.

Fili leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thanks, I feel better. You should go to bed.” He said and stood up. “Come on, I will walk with you.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itle: Sky Full of Stars
> 
> Author: LastWaterBender
> 
> Fandom: The Hobbit
> 
> Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel
> 
> Rating: This Chapter is K
> 
> Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.
> 
> A/N: Some follow up to the last chapter. 1. No Kili and Tauriel are not married by law. But since they have a baby there will be pressure for a ceremony. 2. Tauriel's baby is the heir to the kingdom unless Fili has a baby of his own. 3. Thorin made Tauriel princess because he feels it would solidify his relationship with the elves (and in reality, it's Thorin's kingdom, he can name who ever, whatever.) Most of the dwarves nowadays don't know what it's like to live in a kingdom. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with my story.

Chapter 20

 

The following weeks after the coronation was filled with diplomatic meetings between the seven dwarf lords, Bard and his ambassadors, as well as Thranduil and a few members of his high council.

Tauriel pouted in bed.

When Thranduil and Legolas arrived for the coronation, they had brought with them the best healers, who immediately began to fret over her.

They ordered her to bedrest for the remainder of her pregnancy, which at this point was any day now and left a very grumpy bedridden elf. Legolas had spent many days at her side trying to cheer her up and his father spent many evenings at her bedside reconciling their differences.

This particular evening, Tauriel was feeling rather hostile and bullied the King of the Woodland Realm into taking her for a walk. “Where has your dwarf prince been lately? He seems like the type to hover.”

Tauriel chuckled as they turned the corner. “I’m not sure where he is this evening.” She answered. “I told him that if he didn’t stop hovering, he wouldn’t live long enough to meet this child.”

A chuckle escaped the mouth of the king, he remembered the last days of his wife’s pregnancy and how many times she had threatened his life. “You are supposed to be resting, to be fair.” He responded. “I do not know what it is with elleth, nay all females, when they are with child they become so aggressive.”

“It is because we carrying offspring inside of us for a year. We gain weight, we are always hungry, it becomes hard to get around and be a functional member of . . .” She stopped and gasped as a spasm wracked through her body. Thranduil froze and placed a hand on her arm. Tauriel blinked a couple of times before she stood up tall, her hands going to her waist to balance. “Did I mention the pain?”

Thranduil held her up. “Is this it?” He asked.

“I think so.” She said breathlessly, it didn’t feel like the false ones that she had been feeling all week. She froze again and looked up at the king, a puddle now sit at their feet. “It’s coming.”

The elf king wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the room as fast as her swollen legs would allow. Around the corner they bumped into Fili and Legolas who were returning from whatever it was that they had disappeared to, both of their faces went from smiles to a worry. “She’s okay.” Thranduil assured as she doubled over again in pain. “The baby has chosen today to come.”

Both blonde haired princes’ shared a look and jumped into action. “I will go find Kili.” Announced Fili and turning on his heels, going back the way he came.

Legolas went in the opposite direction in search of the healers as Thranduil continued his trek back to her home.

“Are you okay, melethnin?” He asked in his own tongue when she fell silent.

Taking a deep breath. “I am nervous.” She answered truthfully as they reached her room. He opened the door and led her to bed, helping her climb in and dutifully pulled off her shoes.

Thranduil leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You will be a great mother.” He said against her forehead as the door pushed open, to reveal a very out of breath Kili. “This is my cue to leave, I will see you and this child soon.” He stood up and leaned in one more time. “Go easy on the lad, you might need him in the future.”

The elf king could hear her chuckle as he patted the young dwarf on the shoulder. In the few weeks that he had been there, he had actively sought out the dwarf who was the cause of all of this and actually sit down and talk with him. Thranduil found that the young dwarf was actually really smart in the ways of the world, his young ideals would help nurture the kingdom back into its glory, but the most important thing was that Thranduil knew that Tauriel’s happiness and safety was Kili’s top priority.

Thranduil placed a hand on his shoulder as he took a step out into the hallway where the blonde dwarf sat breathlessly. He took a seat on the chair and settled in for a long night. Fili paced outside the door and rubbed his hands together nervously. “Sit.”

He startled and looked at the elf king like he had gone mad. “I’m fine.” He said and turned his back to the king.

“This will take a while, sit.” He said again more commandingly and Fili listened this time, sitting in the chair across from him.

He leaned forward, tenting his fingers together. “So….”

/

Kili had sat next to Tauriel and took her hand in his. “I came as quickly as I could. . .” He said breathlessly.

She squeezed his hand and pushed herself up. “You have not missed anything of importance.” The elf answered before biting her lip and groaning softly in pain as another contraction raced through her body forcing her to lay back in the bed. “Except the spasms are coming a lot faster and stronger.”

“Did someone go find the healers?” He asked worriedly, standing up and looking at her helplessly.

“Legolas did.” She said through gritted teeth and as it subsided, the two healers walked into the room. The taller one named Helendir, was held in high regards in the woodland realm and had delivered the elf prince herself. The shorter one with blonde hair was named Farraday, who had just finished her healer training and had great potential, according to Helendir.

The two healers set to work quickly. “I hear that the baby has chosen today to make an appearance.” Helendir said warmly as she prepared the space near Tauriel’s legs for her work. “Has the water broke?”

Tauriel nodded as the blanket that covered her legs was lifted up and the healer looked at the progress, saying something in elvish to Farraday, who nodded and turned to go prepare some boiling water.

“It is indeed coming.” Helendir switched to the common tongue, which was something that Tauriel had requested when they had first met after the coronation. “It should be here before the morning, if I had to guess.”

Kili nodded and squeezed her hand again. “Thank you.” He said to the healer, who beamed at him. She had heard many stories about dwarves, but in her two weeks that she had been there they had been nothing but hospitable.

“The contractions will come more quickly and then it will be here.” She said as the door opened and Farraday followed by Dis came back into the room.

“She pushed her way inside. . .” Farraday said in elvish, clearly not as pleased by the dwarves as Helendir.

“She is the grandmother, let her be.” Tauriel said back as Dis muscled her way to the opposite side of the bed as Kili. “Hello Dis.”

“Why didn’t anybody come get me?” She asked grumpily looking between Kili and Tauriel, expecting answers. “I was walking down to settle in for the evening when I noticed, this one,” She pointed to the blond elf. “Walking into your house and inside the sitting room was my oldest son and the elf king and his son sitting on chairs. . .

“I’m sorry Dis, we weren’t as. . .” She said as she gasped out in again. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip so hard that Kili worried that she was going to split it. Her grip on his hands

The dwarrowdam hushed her as she took her other hand. “Just breathe dear.” She said completely changing her tune as the contraction took ahold of the elf’s body. Kili looked at his mother almost dumbfounded by how much she changed her tune. When Tauriel’s body relaxed Dis pushed her hair off her forehead. “Rest for now.”

/

Tauriel had lost track of time and as the labor progressed, Dis was shuffled out of the room to sit with the others in order to give the healers space to work.

She had never felt so much pain before and it was getting worse with each passing minute. The contractions were only a minute apart and the healers started to set up what they needed for deliver. She looked at Kili, who seeming looked calm and collected where as many thoughts ran through her head and anxiety threatened to take her over. Was this actually happening? Was she ready for this?

She almost hated him for his calmness.

If Fili were here, he would be as anxious as she was. What gave Kili the right to be this way? 

Tauriel pressed herself deeply into the pillow and tried to stifle a groan, sweat beaded her forehead and it matted her hair. Kili sat on a chair next to the bed and held her fingers against his lips as he watched her battle herself mentally. “Tell me what you are thinking.” He said softly.

In a mixture of a laugh and a groan, she turned her head away from him. “I don’t understand how you can sit here so calmly.” She nearly snapped at him, biting her lip to keep it at bay.

He kissed her fingers again and chuckled, knowing full well that she was probably going to strangle him at any minute. “I have had more than five minutes to digest this information and besides I’ve battled scarier thing than a wee little baby.” He joked and she squeezed his hand painfully causing him to yelp.

“You are making me nervous.” She mumbled. “My thoughts are flowing through me like a river and I don’t think I’m ready.”

He stood up to press a kiss to her forehead. “You are ready, my love.” He said softly. “I am calm because I have someone who is strong and brave, and the most beautiful in the whole world to give me the most gracious gift ever given to me. You can do this, it’s almost over.” He sealed his sentiment with a kiss to her lips, using his free hand to wipe the tears that streamed down her face.

“It’s time Tauriel.” Said the healer from her feet. The other healer readied a receiving towel, her face stoic.

The healers coached her through each push. Her senses dulling as she put all of her energy into pushing. She could hear Kili whisper into her ear as he held her up, but she didn’t know what he was saying, the same thing with the healers.

The down time between each push allowed her a moment to breathe, but it didn’t last nearly long enough to keep her vision from blurring and dizziness taking over. Kili’s voice sounded like she was under water and he was shouting to her that she needed one more push.

Then silence.

A small squeal pierced through the silence and relief flooded her body. She sat up to look at the source of the sound and Helendir held her up for her to see. “It’s a girl.” Announced the healer with the biggest smile that Kili had ever seen on the healer.

Tauriel cried out as the infant was place onto her chest. Kili sat on the bed next to her, his arm under Tauriel’s to support the baby as the healers wiped the baby down as it screamed angrily.

When she was wiped off and swaddled properly, she calmed down enough to open her eyes wide. “She’s beautiful.” Kili said kissing Tauriel on the side of her head. Tauriel blinked tears that fell from her eyes as her fingers traced her pointy ears to her flaky cheeks and her very Kili-like nose. The top of her head was very dark hair that was plastered to her head and running his fingers through it creating soft spikes, Kili chuckled softly. “She has so much hair.”

Tauriel looked up at him. “She is your daughter.” She said with a soft laugh and realized that she was sore.

“She looks like her mother.” He said and he pressed his lips to hers softly. “You still haven’t spoken her name.”

She looked at her daughter again and then looked at Kili. “Kirian. Her name will be Kirian.” She answered and Kili smiled brightly.

With another kiss, he looked at Kirian again. “A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl.” He whispered to the little girl and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

When he stood up tall, the baby yawned-clearly exhausted from her journey into the world. “Sleep little star.” She whispered to the baby as she brought her up to kiss her on the cheeks. Helendir stepped up and took the baby from the new parents to finish cleaning up the baby and Farraday helped Tauriel clean up a bit while Kili stretched his own aching muscles.

It didn’t take long for Tauriel to be laying comfortably in the bed, the linin changed when Kili returned from the washroom changed and a washed face. He sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She laid her head against him, her eyes drooping in exhaustion and his rested on top of hers. “You should get some sleep.” He said softly.

“I want to see her again.” She said with a yawn.

Helendir returned and placed the baby in Kili’s arms, she was wrapped in a blanket, dressed and a small hat rested on her head, her pointy ears peeking out of the sides. She was sleeping soundly. “She will probably wake up in an hour or so when she realizes that she is hungry.” Helendir said softly to the new parents. “We are going to go get cleaned up and we will return for her first feeding.”

Kili nodded. “Thank you.” He said to them and they nodded as they disappeared through the door. Tauriel dozed off next to him and Kili smiled, looking at his daughter again. “We are so glad that you are here, Kirian. Let’s let your mother sleep for a moment and go introduce to the rest of your family.”

He got up and covered Tauriel better with the blanket and slipped outside the door to see that his sitting room was full. Thranduil was reading from a scroll in the corner and Legolas and Fili shared the larger bench, Fili dozing softly against the elf prince who was reading from one of the books that Tauriel had collected. Thorin had his feet stretched out in front of him and his chin to his chest, Kili wasn’t sure when he had arrived and his mother held her head in her hand in Tauriel’s favorite chair.

Thranduil looked up and a smile broke his stoic face as he sat the scroll down and stood up. Legolas elbowed Fili, who jumped and looked around confused until his saw his brother with a bundle in his arms. As Thranduil neared him, he tapped Thorin and Dis as he got closer to him.

He towered over Kili and reached over to pull the blanket back, nearly cooing at the sight of the pointy eared babe. The rest of them surrounded Kili and took in the sight of the baby. Dis gasped and tears streamed down her face. “Oh Kili.”

“I want you to meet my daughter.” He said and he looked down at her again, still in awe. “Her name is Kirian.”

The room gushed over the newest member of their family, he handed the infant to Dis so that she could smother her with grandmotherly love. He moved away to his brother and was swallowed up into his arms. “How is Tauriel?” He asked.

“She’s resting, she’s exhausted.” He said, he yawned when he realized Tauriel wasn’t alone in her exhaustion. “We’ve been at this for . . . what is the time?”

“It’s late morning, I believe.” He said. “She absolutely perfect Kili.”

Legolas clasped him on the shoulder. “Congratulations.” He said and Kili nodded in thanks before Legolas leaned closer. “But I think you’ve started another war between our people.”

The three princes looked at the grandparents, a foreign concept first of all, argued in whispers of who got to hold the baby. Dis had surrendered the baby to the elf king, who was reluctant to pass her off to Thorin. “I just got her!” Thranduil said in what could be passed off as a whine. “Fine.”

Kili, Fili and Legolas chuckled and looked at each other as Thranduil placed the baby into Thorin’s arms. The baby scrunched up her little face and a small mew escaped her lips and Thorin cooed to still her.

It worked for a moment before she started to cry, Thorin looked at Kili helplessly as he moved to take her from him. “I bet she’s hungry.” Kili said.

Thorin looked at her again. “This isn’t over.” He said to her in a whisper and brought her up to kiss her on the forehead before handing her back to her father. “You did well, Kili. She’s absolutely beautiful.”

Kili nodded, cheeks flushing at his comment. “Thank you, Uncle.” He said and he turned to the rest of the room. “Thank you for waiting for this.”

He disappeared back into the room to see Tauriel stir in bed and at the cries of her daughter, her eyes shot opened. Kili gave her a soft smile to calm her worries as he shut the door behind him. “I think she’s hungry.” He crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her passing Kirian to her.

There was a light tap on the door followed by Helendir and Farraday. “Looks like we are here in time.” Commented Helendir as she settled next to Tauriel. 

She walked Tauriel through the process of feeding her baby and Tauriel handled it perfectly, her maternal instinct kicking in as the baby’s cries dissipated in to inaudible grunts as it suckled greedily.

Kili concluded that it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He sat on the bed with her, resting his head against her arm as he played with her tiny fingers. He could hear Tauriel talk with the healers as he started to doze off against her.

“Your dwarf took the birth a lot better than I thought he would.” Commented the experienced healer as the other one took the time to tidy up the room and ready the bassinet. Tauriel looked down at him and smiled. ”Normally we have to ask the fathers to leave because they cause a scene.”

“I almost wished that he would have.” Tauriel whispered softly. “It wasn’t fair that he was so calm.” She looked down at her baby and her eyes struggled to stay open, her blinks became longer and longer until she could not keep them open.

Helendir took the baby from her and cleaned her up, placing her in the bassinet. Farraday had returned with a tray of food for Tauriel. “You need to eat.” She said.

Tauriel nodded, picking up a piece of fruit. “You will need to rest some more.” Helendir ordered. “You shouldn’t be out of bed before this evening, we will return later to check on you.”

The healers disappeared out of the door and Tauriel sat there, utterly unsure what to do with herself. She could feel her body start to heal itself in the way that is known to the elves, she wanted to go outside and see if the snow had started to fall. She wanted to introduce Kirian to the snow, to the mountain, to the forest and to the world. “Don’t even think about it.” Kili mumbled from her side.

“I wasn’t thinking of anything.” She lied, reaching over to brush a long strand of his hair off his face.

“Mmhm.” He mumbled. “I know you’re thinking about going outside.”

She shrugged as she slid down into the bed, he followed suit without opening his eyes. “I wasn’t thinking about going right now.” She amended.

He chuckled as he placed an arm around her. “You need to sleep first.” He said pressing a kiss to her cheek. “And then you can do whatever your heart desires.”

She yawned tiredly and even though she dozed off earlier, she realized just how tired her body was and that for once, Kili was right-she should probably sleep for a while. With one more look at the baby sleeping in the bassinet, she soon followed Kili into dreamland.


End file.
